


Até Os Zumbis Nos Alcançarem (Amo Você)

by bananabullet



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, Science Fiction, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 45,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananabullet/pseuds/bananabullet
Summary: Baekhyun é um dos líderes de uma colônia de sobreviventes da epidemia zumbi. Durante uma missão em busca de suprimentos ele encontra Chanyeol, um jovem que sobrevive sozinho, se é que poderia chamar assim.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 10





	1. Lojinhas de Conveniência

**Author's Note:**

> Repostando e postando simultaneamente ao Spirit porque estou com medo de perder a história lá (por conta das cenas de violência).

Quando o fim do mundo começou, os mercados foram os primeiros a serem esvaziados. A maioria das pessoas pensou que poderia estocar comida e sobreviver no conforto do lar até o surto acabar, o que naturalmente não aconteceu. Os infectados se multiplicaram e nenhum abrigo ou _bunker_ anti-zumbi foi capaz de impedir o avanço da epidemia. Os mercados, mercearias, armazéns e depósitos foram esvaziados por nada, e as casas ficaram cheias de suprimentos pilhados que apodreceram com o tempo.

Depois dos mercados, foi a vez das farmácias. Não havia nada lá que pudesse ajudar os sobreviventes; nenhum coquetel de remédios trouxe a cura, tampouco superpoderes para enfrentar a contaminação. Ainda assim, nenhuma farmácia foi poupada dos saques, o que só serviu para firmar uma certeza: os sobreviventes estavam tão desesperados quanto os infectados. A única diferença entre os dois grupos era a consciência com qual agiam ou deixavam de agir, mas a linha ficava cada vez mais tênue ao passo que os sobreviventes se tornavam mais ferozes e mais escassos.

Quando nem os mercados e nem as farmácias deram conta, foi quando o caos se instaurou definitivamente. Ninguém ligava mais para o que invadir, procurar ou consumir. E aonde quer que os sobreviventes buscassem refúgio, os zumbis já estavam lá, à espreita, esperando por eles. O fim do mundo trouxe o fim da propriedade privada e quase extinção da humanidade, tanto em indivíduos como em virtudes. Mas para a sorte de Byun Baekhyun, não foi o fim imediato de um estabelecimento muito específico: as lojas de conveniência.

Ninguém se lembrou de saquear lojinhas de conveniência quando o fim do mundo começou, há uns cinco anos atrás. Mesmo antes, já eram ignoradas, talvez pelo cheiro de combustível ou pela localização mais afastada (geralmente ficavam anexas aos postos de gasolina na beira da estrada). Não foi nenhuma surpresa quando elas passaram despercebidas no olho do furacão, mas, para Baekhyun, aquelas lojinhas se tornaram um tesouro. Baekhyun se especializou e em encontrá-las e roubá-las.

E estava prestes a fazer isso mais uma vez.

Esta era quadragésima segunda loja que Baekhyun invadiria desde o começo da epidemia. Assim como as anteriores, também ficava aos fundos de um posto, em uma rodovia secundária. Em volta do estabelecimento haviam carros e outros veículos abandonados, mas nenhum sinal de movimento, vidros quebrados ou o odor característico que os infectados exalavam. Eram as condições ideais para um assalto rápido e sem imprevistos.

Baekhyun estacionou o carro bem em frente à lojinha e carregou a pistola que sempre levava consigo antes de entrar. A porta da frente estava destrancada, o que era comum devido às circunstâncias. Lá dentro, Baekhyun encontrou uma cena com a qual, estranhamente, já estava acostumado: corredores cheios de produtos, um estoque sortido e, ao que tudo indicava, mais um depósito nos fundos.

Tudo parecia sob controle, exceto por um barulho abafado vindo do último corredor. Baekhyun se aproximou em silêncio, com a pistola em mãos. _Provavelmente um rato_ , pensou. Um infectado já teria o atacado. Mas não era nenhum dos dois, e sim a última coisa que Baekhyun esperava encontrar:

_Um humano perfeitamente saudável_.

Bem, saudável na medida do possível quando se está em um apocalipse.

Era um rapaz jovem, a julgar pelos traços leves. Seu cabelo, castanho e ondulado, estava uma bagunça com os fios apontando para todas as direções. Ele vestia um moletom amarelo desbotado enorme com a estampa de um coração partido que ocupava todo o peito, e sobrava tecido nas mangas e nos ombros. Estava sentado no chão com os joelhos dobrados enquanto comia salgadinhos recém retirados da prateleira na qual se inclinava, e ainda não tinha percebido a presença de Baekhyun – o que o irritou um pouco _._

Baekhyun confiava que, de algum modo, o Apocalipse serviria como uma seleção natural, e apenas a elite intelectual e física da humanidade conseguiria chegar tão longe. _Mas como alguém pôde sobreviver sendo tão lerdo_? Claro, ninguém era obrigado a ter reflexos rápidos, e nem a andar armado como Baekhyun, mas identificar quando outra pessoa entra no cômodo era... o básico. Era o fator determinante para sobreviver mais um dia ou virar comida de mortos-vivos.

Impaciente, Baekhyun decidiu se apresentar de um jeito excêntrico e nada ético. Ele mirou nos salgadinhos à direita do rapaz e efetuou um tiro. A bala passou a centímetros de distância do outro e atingiu em cheio os pacotes que explodiram com o impacto. _Cheetos_ voaram como confete ao redor do rapaz que estava aterrorizado. O susto fez com que ele recuasse no chão enquanto procurava a fonte do disparo. Foi quando encontrou o olhar de Baekhyun, ainda parcialmente escondido.

Baekhyun aproveitou o momento para entrar completamente no campo de visão do rapaz. Enquanto encarava de volta o outro, percebeu o quão assustado estava. Os olhos dele se arregalaram com o pânico e Baekhyun quase sentiu pena dele.

_Quase_.

– Mas que porra foi essa?!

O rapaz recuperou a voz rápido demais. Houve uma mudança na atmosfera e Baekhyun não soube o que responder. Na dúvida de como agir, ele simplesmente olhou para o rapaz de cima a baixo e se virou, indo atrás do que veio buscar.

O rapaz, no entanto, não soube ignorá-lo da mesma forma.

– Cara, o que foi isso?

Ele já estava mais calmo, mas Baekhyun continuou sem responder.

– Você achou que eu era um zumbi? – Baekhyun rolou os olhos quando ouviu a palavra Z, mas se controlou – Qual é? Eu estava comendo salgadinhos! Quantos zumbis você conhece que comem salgadinhos?

O rapaz se levantou e seguiu Baekhyun pela loja.

Baekhyun repassou mentalmente a lista de itens que veio buscar. Leite em pó, palitos de fósforo, álcool, artigos de primeiros socorros... era difícil se concentrar na tarefa com o outro disparando perguntas atrás de si. Baekhyun deu algumas voltas pelos corredores na intenção de despistá-lo, mas não funcionou.

– Que _porra_ foi essa de atirar em mim?

Dessa vez, Baekhyun foi obrigado a responder:

– Se eu quisesse atirar em você, acredite, você já estava morto.

– Então o que foi aquilo?! – O garoto revidou.

Ele não parecia tão surpreso de receber uma resposta quanto Baekhyun ficou há alguns minutos atrás. Ele encarava Baekhyun de cima para baixo – era pelo menos dez centímetros mais alto –, enquanto esperava. O menor se sentiu encurralado com a atenção, mas respondeu.

– Eu queria te assustar.

– O que? Por que?

– Você não estava sendo sutil. A regra número um para sobreviver é “seja sutil”, e você foi tão sutil quanto um elefante dançando balé.

– E você foi muito sutil atirando em mim!

– Não foi uma grande ideia, eu sei – Baekhyun reconheceu, desviando do outro –, mas da próxima vez que encontrar um infectado, vai me agradecer.

Baekhyun evitava a todo custo retribuir a atenção que o garoto lhe dava. Nem olhava nos olhos do maior, preferindo focar na tarefa mais importante. Ele retirou uma cestinha de compras da pilha próxima à entrada e começou a enchê-la com tudo o que poderia ser útil.

Até que o outro disse algo, num tom provocativo, que foi impossível ignorar:

– Como eu vou te agradecer, se eu nem sei o seu nome?

Baekhyun soltou um riso frouxo, involuntário. Pensou em censurar o rapaz, mas se segurou. Quando ficou claro que não responderia àquilo, o outro continuou:

– Meu nome é Chanyeol Park. 22 anos.

Ele – Chanyeol – continuou recitando pequenos fragmentos sobre si enquanto Baekhyun organizava a pilhagem. Baekhyun encheu seis cestinhas no tempo em que descobriu que Chanyeol era sagitariano, filho único, adotado, e o único sobrevivente da família. Ele era calouro de publicidade quando o fim do mundo começou, mas o sonho dele sempre foi viver de suas composições.

Era evidente que o outro estava carente. Baekhyun quis perguntar qual a última vez que ele havia conversado com uma pessoa saudável, mas não o fez. Independente de qual fosse a resposta, Baekhyun não iria julgá-lo por isso, afinal, também estava carente – só não deixa transparecer. E, ainda que tentasse negar para si mesmo, o rapaz era adorável. Um pouco irritante, sim, mas de um jeito doce.

Chanyeol não era como os outros sobreviventes que foram corrompidos pela tristeza ou pela angústia pós-apocalíptica. Ele questionava, se ofendia, brincava. Era como se ele não tivesse perdido a sua alma, mesmo depois da epidemia. Baekhyun acreditava que todo mundo morreu um pouco quando a epidemia começou, mas Chanyeol o fazia duvidar disso. Ele era como um pontinho de cor em um cenário preto e branco.

E Chanyeol emanava tanta _vida_ que assustava Baekhyun.

Comovido com a inocência do garoto, Baekhyun decidiu falar.

– Meu nome é Baekhyun Byun, e é só o que vai conseguir arrancar de mim.

Chanyeol sorriu e Baekhyun sentiu que fez a coisa certa.

_Até que tudo deu errado._

Uma turba de infectados invadiu a loja. Num piscar de olhos, meia dúzia deles atravessaram a entrada e avançaram contra os dois. Baekhyun puxou a pistola da cintura e abateu o primeiro, enquanto recuava. Inconscientemente, se colocou na frente do garoto, para protegê-lo. Mas quando Baekhyun virou para trás por um milésimo de segundo para procurar o maior, não o encontrou. _Filho da puta!_ Chanyeol sumiu assim que a situação se complicou.

Baekhyun voltou a atenção aos infectados e atirou em mais um. Antes que os intrusos se aproximassem mais, ele empurrou uma prateleira na direção deles. Não iria pará-los, mas seria o suficiente para ganhar tempo. Encarou a pistola e fez as contas na cabeça: tinha mais quatro balas e mais quatro zumbis. Se ele não errasse nenhum disparo, conseguiria sair dali com tudo o que veio buscar. Mas também teria que contar com a sorte; se houvesse mais um infectado lá fora, ou se Chanyeol se contaminasse, tudo estava perdido. 

Baekhyun ouviu o barulho de ferro arrastando no chão e viu os infectados se desvencilhando da barricada improvisada. Quando finalmente conseguiram, já era tarde demais para eles. Baekhyun tinha dois deles na mira e não tardou em abatê-los. Os outros dois continuaram agachados, mas Baekhyun também os enxergou. Ele atirou no primeiro, imobilizando-o por completo.

O último infectado se arrastava com dificuldade, pois foi o que recebeu o impacto direto da prateleira. O fêmur dele (ou dela, Baekhyun nem ao menos conseguia distinguir) perfurou a pele e arranhava o chão da loja na tentativa medíocre de chegar até Baekhyun. Vendo seu estado, Baekhyun achou que seria desperdício usar a última bala.

Ele deu meia volta e foi até os fundos da loja, pegou o extintor de incêndio preso na parede e voltou. Os instintos do infectado não falharam como o seu corpo e ele continuava se arrastando, em vão. Baekhyun o encarou por mais alguns segundos, buscando qualquer vestígio de humanidade nele, mas não encontrou nada. Então, afundou o extintor de incêndio na cabeça do corpo desfigurado. Não houve gritos e nem espasmos, apenas o barulho de um crânio sendo partido.

E, por fim, silêncio.

Baekhyun pegou as cestinhas que havia derrubado quando o ataque começou e encheu-as novamente, o mais rápido que pôde. Chanyeol ainda estava desaparecido, mas era melhor assim. Antes um covarde fujão fora de alcance do que mais um infectado – pior ainda, um _recém-infectado_ – para Baekhyun lidar. Quando terminou de recolher os itens, Baekhyun deu uma última checada no ambiente e só então caminhou até a porta.

Quando pisou do lado de fora, preferiu não o ter feito. Foi como um _deja vú_ , mais três zumbis marchavam em sua direção. Baekhyun tinha todos eles na mira, mas apenas uma bala, por isso nem sacou a arma. Dessa vez, teria que correr. Estava à mesma distância do carro do que os infectados, e se fosse mais rápido poderia iniciar o veículo e atropelar todos eles. Baekhyun tomou impulso e correu, mas não conseguiu dar mais do que dois passos.

Um projétil passou bem ao lado de sua orelha esquerda e ele paralisou na hora. Estagnado, viu quando o objeto, uma flecha, atingiu o pescoço do primeiro infectado que caiu no chão. Antes que pudesse reagir, mais uma flecha cortou o ar, dessa vez a sua direita, e logo em seguida mais uma, abatendo os dois infectados restantes. Apenas quando ficou claro que os corpos não iriam se levantar, Baekhyun virou-se na direção de onde partiram os disparos. E lá estava _ele_.

Chanyeol segurava uma besta. Era um objeto enorme, mas parecia ter o tamanho ideal para alguém do porte de Chanyeol manusear. Seus braços não tremiam enquanto ele relaxava a postura e colocava a arma ao lado do corpo. Ele lançou um olhar preocupado para Baekhyun, mas que logo se transformou em um sorriso malicioso quando percebeu que o menor o encarava com surpresa.

Este Chanyeol não parecia em nada com o garoto frágil e abobalhado que Baekhyun conheceu há meia hora atrás. Parecia frio e calculista, como se tivesse feito aquilo centenas de vezes. Chanyeol começou a se aproximar, caminhando como se soubesse que era perigoso. Baekhyun pôde distinguir o contorno do corpo dele debaixo do moletom gigante pela primeira vez. O mais novo estava maior, mais forte, mais alto, mais _gostos_ –!

– Você está bem? – Chanyeol perguntou assim que o alcançou, despertando-o do transe.

Baekhyun tinha certeza que seria humilhado pelo outro, mas Chanyeol não zombou dele. Sua preocupação era genuína, o que só intensificou a onda de calor que o menor estava sentindo. Baekhyun sabia que era tolice se entregar às emoções enquanto os corpos dos infectados apodreciam no chão, então respirou fundo e se afastou, indo em direção ao carro. Não disse uma única palavra ao maior, o que foi mal interpretado por Chanyeol.

– Está magoado porque eu te deixei sozinho? Eu deixei minha besta na moto, tive que sair para buscar–

– Por que diabos você deixou a sua arma na moto?! – Baekhyun o indagou.

– Eu não achei que precisaria dela.

Baekhyun bufou. Sim, Chanyeol parecia outra pessoa combatendo zumbis, mas ainda era um moleque de 22 anos que ameaçava as leis naturais sobrevivendo por tanto tempo num mundo tão fodido como aquele. E Baekhyun estava chegando no limite com a completa inexperiência do rapaz.

– Você nunca sabe quando vai precisar, por isso mesmo precisa mantê-la por perto! Regra número dois: se você tem uma arma, sempre ande armado. _Sempre_!

Chanyeol soltou um risinho debochado pelo nariz antes de retrucar:

– Você é cheio de regras, não é? Nenhuma das suas regras teria te salvado se eu não tivesse chegado a tempo.

– Mas que porra?! A única coisa que você fez aqui foi atrair mais zumbis com a sua total falta de noção!

Enquanto discutiam, Baekhyun guardava as “compras” no carro. Tinha que ser rápido e sair dali antes que o cheiro dos infectados atraísse outros. Quando Chanyeol se deu conta do que Baekhyun estava fazendo, zerou os olhos no menor. Foi como se todas as ofensas tivessem entrado por um ouvido e saído pelo outro. O mais novo resolveu perguntar, fugindo do tom de provocação:

– Você tá indo embora?

– É claro que eu estou indo embora, Chanyeol. No seu lugar, eu iria também.

– Eu sei, mas... não deveríamos ficar juntos?

Baekhyun não conteve o riso.

– Por que diabos ficaríamos juntos? Já é difícil o suficiente me manter vivo sozinho, imagina se eu resolvo virar babá de um pirralho como você.

Chanyeol não precisou pensar muito antes de responder.

– Acontece que esse _pirralho_ acabou de salvar a sua vida.

– NÃO. SALVOU. PORRA. NENHUMA!

– Tudo bem, tudo bem – Chanyeol ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição enquanto tentava argumentar. – Mesmo assim, nós podemos ser os últimos humanos saudáveis da Terra. Não deveríamos nos unir?

Baekhyun parou assim que ouviu o garoto.

Procurou nas feições do outro algum sinal de que estivesse brincando ou mentindo, mas Chanyeol estava sério, sóbrio. Ele realmente acreditava que era o último humano até conhecer Baekhyun? O coração de Baekhyun – ou, o que ainda restava dele – se partiu com a realização. Então nos últimos cinco anos Chanyeol não encontrou ninguém, nenhum lobo solitário como ele e nenhuma colônia de sobreviventes para o acolher?

Como ele conseguiu sobreviver sozinho por tanto tempo, sendo tão ingênuo?

_Como ele lidava com a solidão?_

Baekhyun abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, sem conseguir externar nenhum de seus pensamentos. Fez então uma pergunta genérica, confortável.

– Você tem um esconderijo?

– Eu tenho uma vespa – Chanyeol disse, apontando para um veículo meio azulado estacionado longe da entrada (outro erro de principiante, mas Baekhyun deixou passar dessa vez). – Me sinto mais seguro em movimento. Se esconder já funcionou para você?

_Você não faz ideia,_ pensou, mas não quis responder.

Baekhyun apenas acenou com a cabeça enquanto contemplava as opções. Em outras situações, ofereceria uma carona e parte da pilhagem como gesto de boa fé, mas estava claro que Chanyeol não precisava de nada disso. Ele precisava de _companhia_ , de mais humanos _,_ e Baekhyun sabia onde ele iria encontrar. Mas Baekhyun também sabia dos riscos, e levar alguém inconsequente como Chanyeol para a _Colônia_ era praticamente suicídio.

Mesmo assim, não suportava a ideia de deixar o garoto sozinho.

– Se vamos ficar juntos, vai ter que ser do meu jeito, ok? Você precisa aceitar meus termos, ou então eu te abandono na estrada e nunca mais nos vemos.

Baekhyun sabia que não estava sendo justo, mas Chanyeol aceitou em menos de um segundo.

– Fechado!

Chanyeol devia estar realmente carente para aceitar as condições de Baekhyun às cegas. O menor sentiu o estômago embrulhar com a responsabilidade quando Chanyeol estendeu o braço, querendo firmar o acordo com um aperto de mão. Os olhos do mais novo brilhavam com a perspectiva de não ficar só, e Baekhyun mal sabia que aqueles olhinhos brilhantes logo se tornariam sua maior fraqueza.

Mas, por hora, tinha coisas mais importantes com as quais se preocupar.

Estava levando Chanyeol para a _Colônia_.


	2. O Pendrive

Baekhyun não disse para onde estava levando Chanyeol, e o outro também não perguntou. Na verdade, Chanyeol não falou nada desde que entraram no carro. O maior estava magoado; a primeira exigência de Baekhyun para que se aliassem foi que o maior abandonasse a _Vespa_ azulada, e Chanyeol nutria um carinho enorme pelo veículo. Não queria abrir mão da motocicleta, mesmo que não fizesse sentido continuar em transportes separados se o combinado era ficar juntos.

No fim Chanyeol cedeu, mas não de bom grado. Passou os primeiros quilômetros da viagem emburrado, se afundando em autopiedade. Às vezes bufava de um jeito exagerado e se retorcia drasticamente na poltrona do passageiro, para mostrar que estava desconfortável. Ele provocava Baekhyun de todas as formas não-verbais possíveis, mas o mais velho apenas o ignorava. Estava ficando _expert_ ignorar o garoto.

Por mais que o silêncio no veículo se tornasse esmagador em alguns momentos, Baekhyun preferia assim. Não queria ter que entreter o garoto, e nem gostava da ideia ser entretido por ele. Na cabeça de Baekhyun, aquilo era uma simples carona: eventualmente passariam por um marco qualquer na estrada e Chanyeol diria “ _pode me deixar aqui, obrigado_ ”. Mas rodaram por uns 200 quilômetros e isso não aconteceu.

Baekhyun tirou uma das mãos do volante e começou a roer as unhas. Talvez o melhor a ser feito fosse interromper a viagem. Talvez devesse largar Chanyeol à beira da estrada e ir embora com nada mais do que um _boa sorte, prazer em conhecer_. Tecnicamente nem estaria o deixando para trás, já que o “carregou” consigo por uma boa distância. O garoto ficaria bem. Ele sobreviveu sozinho por cinco anos, poderia facilmente sobreviver mais cinco, dez, vinte...

Chanyeol, como se pressentisse as intenções de Baekhyun, decidiu falar:

– Você foi incrível, lá na loja – disse num tom de trégua.

O mais velho franziu o cenho. Não esperava que Chanyeol tomasse a iniciativa, considerando o drama que estava fazendo pela moto. 

– Menos, garoto. Já conseguiu sua carona, não precisa massagear meu ego.

– Não é a minha intenção, eu juro – Chanyeol se defendeu. 

– Mesmo assim, eu tive uma ajudinha sua, estamos quites.

O maior não respondeu imediatamente. Voltou a olhar pela janela do carro, admirando a paisagem em busca de algo para se distrair. Baekhyun teve a impressão de que ele estava brincando de procurar desenhos nas nuvens, mas não comentou em voz alta. Não queria constranger o garoto e nem atrapalhar a brincadeira. 

– Eu só não imaginava encontrar outra pessoa saudável, muito menos alguém que soubesse se defender – Chanyeol disse baixinho, retraído como se fosse um animal ferido e assustado. – Estou um pouco… chocado, acho. Fico pensando se não existem outras pessoas por aí, resistindo também. Sei lá, devo estar ficando maluco.

Baekhyun sentiu o estômago embrulhar ao ouvir aquelas palavras. 

Foi o suficiente para decidir continuar com o garoto, pelo menos por enquanto. Chanyeol não havia feito nada que obrigasse Baekhyun a atirá-lo do carro em movimento, e tudo o que havia concluído anteriormente estava valendo. Chanyeol precisava de companhia, e Baekhyun era o único capaz de ajudá-lo naquelas circunstâncias.

– Tudo bem – ponderou o mais velho. – Não está sozinho agora, mesmo que isso tenha custado a sua preciosa lambreta. Só pare de birra, pode ser?

Chanyeol não respondeu, mas acenou com a cabeça e sorriu em sinal de gratidão. Diante da súbita passividade do outro, Baekhyun entendeu o peso de suas palavras. Estava decidido: ficariam juntos. Resistiriam juntos.

  
  
  
  
  


A jornada seguiu tranquila, sem maiores turbulências. Chanyeol e Baekhyun ainda trocavam algumas farpas, mas nada que afetasse a crescente cordialidade entre eles. Sim, _cordialidade_ : Byun se recusava a nomear a relação dos dois como amizade, parceria ou qualquer outra coisa. Ainda tinham muito chão pela frente até chegarem à colônia, e era perigoso se apegar tão cedo.

Em determinado momento da viagem, Chanyeol reparou que o painel do carro de Baekhyun possuía uma pequena entrada USB. Ele se virou e alcançou a mochila que estava no banco de trás, trazendo-a para seu colo. Abriu o zíper do menor bolso e tirou de lá um _pendrive_. Depois de pedir autorização ao menor, plugou o dispositivo no veículo. 

_Creep_ do _Radiohead_ começou a tocar. 

– Uau. Eu nem lembrava que essa função existia – Baekhyun confessou. 

– E eu nem lembrava desse _pendrive_. Achei que nunca mais teria a chance de usá-lo.

– É seu mesmo? Quer dizer, era seu antes ou você achou jogado por aí? 

– É meu. Eu o tenho há anos, décadas talvez… – Chanyeol soou nostálgico – Ele tem todas as músicas que eu sei tocar na guitarra, violão, piano ou bateria.

Baekhyun ficou impressionado, mas não quis transparecer.

– Então você é tipo Mozart?

– Eu prefiro Beethoven, na verdade – brincou. – Mas, não, eu só gosto muito de música. Gosto de como torna a vida mais simples, sabe? Agora não faz muito sentido, não tem como usar a música para espantar zumbis. Mas antes de tudo isso, música era o meu refúgio. Meus pais quase não paravam em casa, eram ocupados demais, e eu não tinha amizades na escola. Música era tudo o que eu tinha, era o que me ajudava suportar. Eu nem acredito que sobrevivi por tanto tempo sem nada para ouvir, nem para tocar.

– Nunca achou um violão dando mole por aí? Ou um daqueles pequenininhos, como chama? Ah, acho que é um nome havaiano… 

– Um _Ukulele_? Deus me livre! – Chanyeol gargalhou. – Odeio o som daquela coisa, preferia andar com uma gaita do que aquilo! E respondendo a sua pergunta, sim, já encontrei vários violões e outros instrumentos. Mas não é nada prático fugir de zumbis com um instrumento de cordas nas costas. Você deveria saber disso, senhor _sou-cheio-de-regras_. 

– Você quer falar de praticidade? Você carrega uma besta, garoto. Esse negócio é quase do mesmo tamanho de um violão. E acha que pode debochar de mim… 

– Nem é tão grande – Chanyeol sussurrou, brincando com os zíperes da mochila que ainda repousava sobre seu colo. – Você que é pequeno demais.

Byun estava prestes a explodir e soltar um “ _baixinho é o caralho_ ”, mas cometeu o terrível erro de olhar para as mãos do maior antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa. 

As mãos de Chanyeol eram quase um ponto turístico de tão grandes. Suas mãos eram enormes até para alguém do porte dele, e estavam decoradas com anéis e correntes que conferiam um ar misterioso ao garoto, algo meio Johnny Depp em Piratas do Caribe. Chanyeol ostentava também algumas tatuagens na pele e, junto à tinta preta, veias bem definidas adornavam o antebraço do rapaz. E os dedos dele, tão _longos_ e _grossos_ ; fazia tempo que Baekhyun não sentia – e desejava – dedos assim em seu corpo. 

Baekhyun se arrepiou. Precisava fazer algo para controlar as emoções que ameaçavam transbordar com cada gesto impensado de Chanyeol. Não aguentava mais que o outro oscilasse tanto nos seus conceitos, ora um menino frágil abandonado pelos pais, ora um deus pós-apocalíptico do sexo. 

– Perto desse trambolhão que você chama de arma, qualquer pessoa de estatura normal fica pequena. – Baekhyun respondeu baixinho, sem confiar na sua voz. – Tanto faz, se você consegue se defender com isso, tudo bem. Eu não conseguiria nem levantar esse troço do chão.

– Não é tão ruim, eu juro – Chanyeol riu. – Depois que você se acostuma, nenhuma outra arma se compara. Eu posso te ensinar a atirar com a besta, se você quiser aprender... 

O convite ascendeu uma luz de alerta na cabeça de Byun. Imaginou a cenário: os dois em um gramado, Chanyeol com o corpo colado atrás do seu, encaixando a cabeça no pescoço do menor e guiando seus braços na posição exata para manusear a arma. _Céus_ , parecia uma cena saída diretamente de um filme para maiores de 18 anos. Um filme com orçamento baixo e péssimos produtores, mas ainda assim uma cena que excitava Baekhyun, _porque era com Chanyeol_.

Você já atropelou algum zumbi antes? – Baekhyun perguntou, tentando desconversar. 

Estavam se aproximando de uma cidadezinha e mais velho teve uma ideia. 

Chanyeol havia dito anteriormente que preferia rodar em motocicletas, porque gostava de sentir o vento no rosto. Motos não eram o veículo mais recomendável para o fim do mundo, mas era esperado que Chanyeol não desse a mínima para os protocolos de sobrevivência. E motos não eram boas para atropelar. Tentar atropelar um zumbi com uma moto seria imprudência, mas com um carro dava para fazer. 

O carro de Baekhyun era perfeito para isso. Era uma caminhonete esportiva, que o menor customizou e transformou em uma máquina de atropelamento de zumbis. A dianteira foi adaptada para que ficasse igual à frente de uma retroescavadeira, capaz de abater e abrir caminho por uma multidão de infectados. Byun perdera a conta de quantos zumbis atropelou, e era uma sensação incrível. 

Daria um gostinho daquilo a Chanyeol, se tivessem sorte. 

– Tem alguma música de ação nesse seu _pendrive_ , garoto? Algo propício para matar uns zumbis? – Baekhyun perguntou, passando pela entrada da cidade. 

– Deve ter... 

Chanyeol começou a procurar as músicas na tela no painel do carro. Pensou em colocar a música tema do Rocky Balboa, mas Baekhyun torceu o lábio quando viu o dedo do maior em cima da opção. _Cliché demais_. Optou então por _Faint_ do _Linkin Park_. Baekhyun não disse nada, mas sorriu. Chanyeol aumentou o volume.

Sinceramente, Baekhyun não gostava de agir com violência contra os infectados, afinal, também eram vítimas. Ele até evitava usar o termo “zumbi” em situações formais, mas aquela era uma ocasião especial. Queria impressionar o mais novo. Poderia ser um método politicamente incorreto, _mas foda-se_. Ninguém sentiria falta de alguns zumbis. 

Baekhyun chegou à rua principal daquele município. Haviam muitos carros abandonados, mas felizmente a rua era bem larga, e Baekhyun pôde colocar o carro no piloto automático e seguir em linha reta. O mais velho abriu o teto solar do veículo e ficou em pé na cabine. Com a metade do corpo para fora do carro, começou a gritar por cima da música. 

– APAREÇAM SEUS FILHOS DA PUTA!! VENHAM ME PEGAR!!

Dentro do carro, Chanyeol morria de rir. Foi na onda do menor e abaixou o vidro, gritando também, e tocando a buzina. Estavam decididos a não serem ignorados, como dizia a letra da música que explodia nas caixas de som. Era como se Chester Bennington estivesse ao lado deles, invocando os monstros. E os monstros vieram. 

Dezenas de zumbis apareceram e cercaram as saídas da rua. Byun não perdeu tempo, voltou para o interior da cabine e cancelou o comando do piloto automático. Deu a ré, para dar conta dos infectados que estavam na retaguarda primeiro. Passou por cima dos corpos enquanto Chanyeol ria do chacoalhar do carro (ou ele estava rindo até agora das afrontas de Baekhyun? Não saberia dizer). 

Em seguida, Baekhyun engatou a primeira marcha. A “pá” na dianteira do carro recolheu todos os corpos recém atropelados, e usou o peso deles para amplificar o impacto sobre os zumbis que estavam na frente. Era quase como jogar boliche: os pinos eram os zumbis, e a bola também. Baekhyun e seu carro eram apenas a força da gravidade atuando. 

– ISSO FOI INCRÍVEL! – Chanyeol gritou por cima da música, histérico. Haviam acabado de se desvencilhar do último corpo e estavam voltando para a rodovia. 

– Já disse que não quero você puxando meu saco, garoto – ( _Pelo menos não em sentido figurado_ , pensou). – Você se deslumbra muito facilmente, Chanyeol, só isso. 

O maior não respondeu, apenas descansou com um sorriso infantil sobre o banco do carona, depois de reduzir o volume do rádio. Outra música estava tocando, uma mais lenta. Depois do pico de energia, Chanyeol estava sonolento, e Baekhyun deixou que ele se retraísse no assento. Queria que ele estivesse bem descansado, para quando chegassem na colônia. 

  
  


  
  


Algumas colônias pós-apocalípticas eram implacáveis. Tinham como prioridade exterminar os infectados e acabar com a praga através de uma guerra literal de humanos contra zumbis. Para isso elas recrutavam todas as pessoas saudáveis que encontravam, até as que não queriam ser recrutadas, e as treinavam como verdadeiros combatentes. Era tolice, na visão de Baekhyun, tentar derrotar um vírus, um inimigo invisível, através de um conflito armado. Porém inteligência não era exatamente o forte – e nem a prioridade – dos grupos que pensavam dessa forma.

Já outros grupos eram reconhecidos justamente pela a sua inteligência. Eram as colônias formadas por cientistas e pesquisadores, das mais diversas áreas, que buscavam a todo o custo uma cura para a epidemia. Não eram violentos, mas também não eram sociáveis. Viviam em total reclusão, focados no estudo do vírus. Possuíam muitos recursos e noções avançadas de ciência e tecnologia, mas eram egoístas, e não compartilhavam seu conhecimento com outras colônias.

E existiam ainda os grupos revolucionários, que abraçavam o contágio como uma nova ordem mundial, e acreditavam que a coexistência de humanos e zumbis era o próximo estágio da evolução. Colônias assim assumiram a função de chefes de estado do mundo pós-epidêmico, mas, para Baekhyun, lembravam mais coaches e escritores de autoajuda. Sobreviver não deveria ser um ato político, como tais grupos pregavam. 

Resumidamente, Baekhyun tinha aversão a todos os conglomerados de sobreviventes que se encaixavam em alguma dessas categorias: não aprovava a violência e o autoritarismo dos grupos militarizados; não concordava com a busca utópica por uma cura milagrosa, e achava que os cientistas deveriam ajudar os sobreviventes ao invés de passar dias se ocupando com uma pesquisa inútil, e detestava aqueles que usavam o fim do mundo para se promover politicamente. 

Baekhyun possuía alguns contatos em uma dessas colônias, apenas para casos extremos, em que sua sobrevivência estivesse em jogo. No mais, Baekhyun ignorava a existência delas e ficava bem longe do território de cada uma. Seu desdém era tão grande que, se tivesse que despachar Chanyeol para uma dessas colônias, não teria oferecido uma carona ao maior. Teria o deixado na loja, à mercê da própria sorte. 

Mas Baekhyun estava o levando para a _sua_ colônia. Estava levando Chanyeol para a Exodus. 

A Exodus era um grupo acomodado. Seus membros não queriam salvar o mundo e nem começar uma revolução; queriam apenas continuar vivos e proteger uns aos outros. Viviam em um refúgio nas montanhas, isolados de todo o mundo pós-apocalíptico. Tinham uma boa agricultura, capaz de suprir todos os sobreviventes da colônia, mas também organizavam saídas esporádicas, atrás de recursos e regalias do mundo exterior. 

Eram pacíficos e não entravam em confronto com os infectados, a não ser quando necessário. Também eram seletivos e não possuíam a fama de uma colônia acolhedora. Qualquer forasteiro recém-chegado deveria passar por uma bateria de testes antes de ser nomeado um membro, e quem não cumprisse com os requisitos era vendado e abandonado no meio de uma estrada deserta ao anoitecer. Talvez fosse cruel, mas a Exodus não era uma casa de caridade, e se fechar era a maior barreira de proteção possível para as vinte pessoas que moravam ali. 

Contudo, Baekhyun não estava preocupado com a hipótese de Chanyeol não ser aceito. Chanyeol estava apto para trabalhos manuais, que eram sempre muito requisitados na colônia. O maior também era bom manuseando uma arma, algo que Baekhyun atestou em primeira mão. E, se nada disso assegurasse permanência de Chanyeol no abrigo, o garoto ainda tinha uma vantagem: Baekhyun era um dos três líderes da colônia. Assim, a decisão de manter ou não Chanyeol lá dentro recaía diretamente sobre seus ombros.

Byun estava disposto a usar a sua autoridade e influência para que Chanyeol fosse aceito e pudesse usufruir da companhia de mais pessoas. Na verdade, todo o medo que ele sentira anteriormente havia se dissipado, e agora Baekhyun estava entusiasmado com a perspectiva de apresentar Chanyeol aos colonos. Estava tão animado que nem cogitou contar ao mais novo para onde estavam indo. 

Passou a viagem toda evitando o assunto; tarefa fácil, já que Chanyeol não perguntou nem ao menos uma vez. Mesmo que o tópico surgisse, inventaria alguma coisa para driblar o maior. Baekhyun queria manter o elemento surpresa porque estava curioso e queria ver a reação de Chanyeol quando chegassem. Não perderia por nada a visão do rosto do maior se iluminando assim que ele encontrasse mais humanos saudáveis. 

E estavam quase chegando.

  
  
  
  
  


Estavam prestes a completar oito horas na estrada. Byun virou a noite dirigindo enquanto Chanyeol tirava cochilos espaçados. Quando não estava dormindo, o mais novo cantarolava as músicas do seu estimado _pendrive_. O menor precisava admitir, Chanyeol tinha um excelente gosto musical. Rock antigo, contemporâneo e _R &B_ eram os estilos favoritos dele, e Baekhyun se flagrou cantando algumas canções junto com o maior. A voz de ambos harmonizava de um jeito quase mágico, principalmente em batidas mais lentas, como a que estavam ouvindo naquele momento.

Era _Talk_ do _Khalid_. 

Baekhyun estava tão rendido àquele instante, ao sentimento de paz que invadia o peito junto daquela sonoridade gostosa, que nem prestava atenção no caminho. Fazia tudo no piloto automático, e nem se deu conta de quando fez uma familiar curva à esquerda, saindo do asfalto. Quem estranhou foi Chanyeol, que questionou:

– Espera, pra onde você tá indo?

Baekhyun hesitou antes de responder.

– Tenho um lugar em mente. 

– Não vai me matar e desovar em algum lugar sinistro, não é?

– Claro que não, bobo – disse Baekhyun, mas sem nenhuma maldade. – Se eu quisesse me livrar de você, teria te atirado do carro e te deixado com os zumbis.

– Ah! Curioso que você pense assim, já que foi eu quem te salvou deles quando nos conhecemos.

– NÃO. SALVOU. Enfim. Se é tão auto suficiente, por que aceitou vir comigo?

– Eu já te disse, nós dois–

– Ah, sim, nós dois somos os últimos humanos na Terra, blá, blá, blá.

Baekhyun não queria se exaltar, mas a estrada estava o deixando estressado. 

Não era exatamente uma estrada, estava mais para um caminho aberto no meio da floresta. Não havia asfalto, acostamento e nem sinalização. Os únicos carros que conseguiam passar pelo trecho eram caminhonetes reforçadas, como a de Baekhyun. O chão era terrivelmente acidentado, e o carro tremia tanto que as batidas abafaram o som do rádio. 

– Não gosto quando você diz coisas assim – revelou Chanyeol, se segurando no banco para não balançar tanto.

– Como assim?

– Acho que você é leviano demais diante de sermos as últimas pessoas saudáveis na terra, como se não entendesse a gravidade da situação. Faz piadinha com isso e debocha o tempo todo. Isso não é engraçado, Baekhyun. _É triste_. 

Pelo jeito, os solavancos da estrada também estavam afetando o humor de Chanyeol, mas Baekhyun era grato pela sinceridade do rapaz. Do ponto de vista do mais novo, ele estava certo, mas agora era tarde para Baekhyun prestar os devidos esclarecimentos. Estavam perto demais da entrada. Então, Byun optou por continuar com o teatrinho.

– Eu não tenho tempo para ficar me lamentando pelo resto da humanidade, garoto. Eu sobrevivi e eles não, simples assim. E nem você vai sobreviver por muito tempo se continuar me dando sermão. 

– Eu não quis te dar sermão, eu só–

– O que é, então? Tá dizendo que eu tenho um ego enorme e que eu gosto de ser o último cara do planeta?

– Claro que não, Baek– 

– _Há-Há! Olhem para mim! Eu sou o último exemplar da espécie humana!_ É isso que você acha que eu faço, Chanyeol?

– Você está insuportável, Baek.

– Eu _sou_ assim, querido. Então, decida. Quer ficar comigo, ou quer ficar para trás? Aliás, não responda. – Baekhyun estacionou o carro e destrancou as portas. _Chegaram._ – Eu decido pra você: saia do carro.

– O que?!

– Saia do meu carro, Chanyeol.

Chanyeol olhou ao redor. Estavam parados a poucos metros de um riacho, onde desaguava uma cachoeira enorme. A montanha por trás da água era tão grande quanto um prédio de sete andares, e havia um paredão de rochas a perder de vista ao lado dela. Não havia como ver o que estava no topo daquelas formações, provavelmente mais pedras. Do lado oposto ao rio só havia a mata, densa e impenetrável. 

Chanyeol não saberia como resistir em um lugar assim. Ele sempre preferiu se esconder em locais urbanos, por mais que o risco fosse maior. Se ao menos tivesse a referência do asfalto, mas estavam tão dentro da floresta que Chanyeol nem sabia para que direção a estrada ficava.

– Vai mesmo me abandonar aqui?!

– Tudo bem, se tá difícil pra você, eu saio primeiro. 

Baekhyun saiu do carro. Calmamente, deu a volta no veículo e pegou tudo o que tinha saqueado. Todos os itens encheram uma trouxinha de tamanho razoável, que Baekhyun pendurou nas costas. Ele não esperou Chanyeol sair do carro, nem esboçar reação. Caminhou até a cachoeira com passos firmes, sem olhar para trás. Chanyeol, vendo que o menor estava prestes a entrar no véu d'água, saiu do carro com todos os seus pertences e foi atrás dele.

Mas Baekhyun não entrou na cachoeira. 

Byun estava despojando o saque numa cesta, anexada ao paredão de rocha. Era espécie de elevador de serviço primitivo, feito com troncos e amarrado por uma corda. Aquela era uma ponta do mecanismo, e a outra estava acima da montanha. Quando Baekhyun terminou, ele deu dois puxões fortes na corda que prendia a cesta, e o elevador improvisado carregado com os produtos começou a subir, como se alguém estivesse puxando por cima do paredão.

– O que… O que é isso? – Chanyeol perguntou, em transe. 

– Você já vai descobrir. Tem força para escalar?

Assim que Baekhyun terminou a pergunta, outra corda foi lançada. Dessa vez era uma escada, gigante e tão rústica quanto o elevador, mas parecia firme, transmitia credibilidade. Byun tocou na escada com uma das mãos e estendeu a outra para Chanyeol. 

– Vai na frente. 

Chanyeol olhou para Baekhyun, para a mão do menor e para a escada. Respirou fundo e deu um passo, segurando as cordas com os punhos fechados. Deu dois puxões, apenas como garantia. E começou a subir, rumo ao desconhecido. A escada aguentou bem o seu peso, e o de Baekhyun, que subiu logo em seguida. O Sol estava bem acima da cascata e cegava os olhos de Chanyeol, mas ele não precisava enxergar para continuar na vertical. Não fazia ideia do que esperava por ele lá em cima, mas estava disposto a conhecer.

Quando Chanyeol se aproximou do topo, um braço aparentemente saudável se estendeu em sua direção. O garoto hesitou e olhou para baixo, para Baekhyun. A altura da pedra desapareceu e ele só enxergou o menor sorrindo em meio a imensidão de água e mata. Baekhyun estava o incentivando a continuar. Chanyeol agarrou o braço e subiu os últimos degraus.

 _E então não conseguiu processar mais nada_.

Seus sentidos só retornaram ao seu corpo quando sentiu um toque leve no ombro e viu que Byun havia terminado de subir o abismo. O menor deu a volta para encarar Chanyeol de frente e o Sol ficou diretamente atrás da sua silhueta. Baekhyun parecia literalmente um anjo trazendo as chaves do paraíso:

– Somos uma colônia de sobreviventes, Chanyeol. Bem-vindo ao Exodus.


	3. A Colônia

Chanyeol mal pode acreditar no que seus olhos estavam vendo. 

Havia uma vila inteira no topo da cachoeira. Não uma vila fantasma, abandonada como todas as outras que Chanyeol encontrava diariamente. Era uma vila povoada, habitada por homens, mulheres e crianças das mais variadas idades. Apenas no campo de visão de Chanyeol, eram cerca de quinze pessoas, todas saudáveis e vivas – o que só tornava aquela visão mais utopística. 

Alguns dos habitantes retribuíam o olhar de Chanyeol com expectativa, mas o garoto continuava sem reação. Ele precisava que alguém o beliscasse, que algo lhe desse a certeza de que aquilo era real. Então olhou para baixo, e percebeu que estava parado na beirada do precipício. O leve susto, junto da água que insistia em respingar na sua pele, trouxe Chanyeol à realidade, e ele passou a admirar o curso do rio.

O rio que desmanchava na cachoeira continuava na direção oposta, cortando o gramado da comunidade e dividindo o território ao meio. Um singela estrutura de madeira ligava os dois lados da vila por cima do leito límpido e cristalino. Chanyeol reparou que haviam inúmeras redes de pesca posicionadas na água, e haviam pessoas encarregadas em recolher os peixes. Não era o único trabalho ali, assim como o rio não era a única fonte de recursos da colônia.

O gramado de um lado do rio era dividido em subseções e cada seção era designada a um plantio diferente. Era uma grande horta comunitária, e Chanyeol observou que as pessoas se ocupavam com a agricultura; cultivavam o solo, regavam as mudas e colhiam os frutos. Tudo era feito de forma orgânica, como se todos tivessem uma tarefa designada, e ninguém atrapalhava o trabalho de ninguém.

O outro lado do rio era onde ficavam as moradias. Eram cabanas simples, construídas de madeira e reforçadas com argila e cascalho. À distância, Chanyeol não conseguia discernir quantas casas eram, mas o número passava de dez. No centro do espaço havia uma área comunitária, quase uma praça, com uma grande fogueira – então apagada – e troncos de árvores posicionados ao redor, como bancos. 

Chanyeol notou também que as fronteiras da comunidade eram guardadas por uma grande cerca, praticamente uma muralha. A cerca protegia todo o perímetro da colônia, exceto a entrada pela queda-d’água por onde Chanyeol e Baekhyun entraram. Não havia porque se preocupar com aquele acesso pois, sem as escadas que já haviam sido recolhidas, era impossível escalar a pedra. 

No topo da muralha estavam posicionados três postos de vigia, com dois sentinelas designados a observar tudo o que estava além das fronteiras do território, e tudo o que não era visível ao interior da colônia; provavelmente a nascente do rio e a continuação da floresta, imensa e inexplorada. 

Aos poucos Chanyeol conseguia assimilar tudo o que observava, e ao passo que recobrava a consciência, desejava conhecer mais, saber mais. Ele tentou formular uma pergunta decente, mas só soube gaguejar algumas sílabas: _c-co-mo, po-por qu-que, qu-quem…_ O choque era muito grande, e a única coisa que o mantinha ancorado àquela realidade era o toque de Baekhyun em seu corpo.

Baekhyun não falou mais nada desde que apresentou Chanyeol à colônia, mas permaneceu ao lado do maior. Enquanto Park se recuperava da surpresa, Baekhyun afastou uma dupla de sobreviventes curiosos que vieram conhecer o recém chegado mais de perto. Um deles era um rapaz de pele bronzeada que Chanyeol reconheceu como a pessoa que havia lhe oferecido o braço. A outra era uma garota. 

– Baekhyunie, Baekhyunie… – a moça começou, com um tom de falsa repreensão. Ela tinha uma voz doce e se dirigiu à Baekhyun como se fossem amigos de longa data. – Como sempre você retorna trazendo mais do que lhe foi pedido. Não que eu esteja reclamando, pelo contrário. 

Chanyeol percebeu o flerte nas palavras dela, mas felizmente não precisou reagir.

– Cala a boca, Yeri. Deixe o garoto respirar antes de dar em cima dele – Baekhyun a advertiu.

A menina, Yeri, bufou exageradamente, tentando disfarçar seu rosto vermelho. Ela se retirou com os braços cruzados, batendo os pés em sinal de pirraça, e o outro rapaz que observava a cena riu antes de intervir. 

– Seja mais maleável com ela, Baekhyun. Ela tem dezessete anos, é coisa da idade. 

– Eu sei, Jongin. Vou conversar com ela depois. 

– Faz bem – disse o rapaz, Jongin. – Ela idolatra o chão em que você pisa, não vai deixar ninguém em paz se achar que você está bravo com ela. E aí, qual é a do garoto? 

Baekhyun se virou para Chanyeol, tentando identificar se ele estava apto para apresentações em geral. Como o maior continuava catatônico, voltou a atenção ao outro rapaz. 

– Este é Chanyeol. Ele não vê outras pessoas há muito tempo, então o trouxe para cá. 

– Muito tempo, é? Isso explica a reação dele – concluiu Jongin, antes de se dirigir ao maior. – EI! Chanyeol! Você vai ficar bem, tá ouvindo? Nós vamos cuidar de você! – exclamou.

– Ele só está chocado, Jongin, não está surdo. Faça-me um favor e leva tudo o que eu trouxe para o depósito, pode ser? Pode deixar que eu cuido do garoto. 

– Tudo bem, Byun – disse Jongin, recolhendo o saque – mas fale logo sobre _isso_ com o Jun. Ele está estressado com um membro novo na colônia, imagine como ficará quando souber que você trouxe mais um.

– _Mais um?_

– Seo Yuna está grávida. Ela e Jongdae nos contaram hoje, pela manhã. 

– Porra! 

– Ei, vigie esse tom! Eu sei que não é o ideal, mas eles estão muito felizes. Enfim, vejo vocês mais tarde.

Chanyeol processou pouquíssimo da conversa entre os dois, mas entendeu que havia a possibilidade de não ser bem recebido ali. Assustado, foi ao chão. De joelhos, agarrou um punhado de terra e segurou firme. Queria sentir um pouco daquele lugar entre os seus dedos, antes que fosse expulso e obrigado a acordar do sonho. 

Baekhyun, que era seu principal alicerce, o acalmou: 

– Eu entendo que é muito para absorver, Chanyeol, e você tem todo o tempo do mundo para isso. Mas vamos para um lugar mais sossegado, pode ser? 

Baekhyun tomou a mão do maior nas suas para que ele se levantasse, e em seguida o guiou pelo gramado. Ele não apresentou a vila ao maior e nem teceu nenhum comentário sobre os outros sobreviventes, que encaravam o forasteiro de longe, ávidos em conhecê-lo. Baekhyun foi direto para a última casa no espaço das moradias. Sinalizou para Chanyeol entrar primeiro e só depois o seguiu, trancando a porta. 

Lá dentro, Byun levou o garoto diretamente para o quarto. Afofou as almofadas na cama na intenção de fazer Chanyeol se deitar, mas o garoto contestou, finalmente encontrando a voz.

– Não vou conseguir dormir, Baekhyun. Já descansei o suficiente na viagem, e isso aqui é... _incrível_. Eu nem tenho palavras, só preciso conhecer tudo o quanto antes. Acha mesmo que vou conseguir simplesmente dormir depois de tudo isso? 

Se Baekhyun ficou assustado com a súbita recuperação de Chanyeol, ele não demonstrou.

– Tudo bem se não quiser dormir, garoto, mas eu preciso que você fique aqui por um tempinho – Baekhyun não deixou o maior o interromper. – Sei que isso deve ser surreal para você, mas não sei se _eu_ tinha autorização para te trazer aqui. Fica aqui enquanto eu resolvo, tá bom? Não saia e não fale com ninguém. 

Chanyeol ficou visivelmente magoado com as instruções que recebeu, mas concordou com a cabeça. E Baekhyun, que já sabia como lidar com o temperamento do maior, decidiu deixá-lo com um agradinho. 

Levou uma das mãos até a bochecha do garoto, e acariciou levemente a pele ali. Se abaixou até ficar na altura do garoto que estava sentado na cama e aproximou o rosto, inicialmente sem fazer nada. Viu quando Chanyeol o encarou, na expectativa do que ele iria fazer a seguir. E então deu um beijinho na bochecha do maior, um pouco acima do lábio superior dele. 

Saiu do quarto logo em seguida, sem observar a reação de Chanyeol.

  
  


A Exodus era uma colônia próspera, e parte disso se devia a sua organização. Por sua vez, a organização se devia aos três líderes da comunidade: Baekhyun, Junmyeon e Minseok. Não havia um ranking para indicar qual dos três era o mais importante; cada um cuidava de uma tarefa igualmente fundamental, o que não abria espaço para brigas de ego. Mas, indiretamente, todos reconheciam Junmyeon como o líder principal, em parte por ele ser o único dos fundadores que estava vivo, e em parte por ele zelar pelo único recurso insubstituível da colônia – as pessoas. 

Junmyeon era o responsável por acomodar os sobreviventes, por ensiná-los a como conseguir seu sustento, e por supervisioná-los. Era ele quem cuidava para que os membros se sentissem acolhidos e felizes, mesmo diante das circunstâncias. Junmyeon desempenhava o papel de um promotor público na Exodus, e todas as queixas ou sugestões referentes à colônia eram levadas até ele. Obviamente, ele não tinha todas as soluções, mas ele ouvia a todos e dava o seu máximo para a melhorar a convivência entre os refugiados, e isso era o suficiente.

Minseok era o encarregado pelos recursos de subsistência da colônia. Ele era o responsável por coordenar as atividades de agricultura, pesca e caça, e também por organizar todos os insumos – incluindo os itens saqueados – em depósitos e reservas. Era uma tarefa extremamente metódica, mas que também exigia uma certa sensibilidade, afinal, as decisões de Minseok tinham um impacto direto sobre quanto cada um dos sobreviventes teria em sua mesa para se alimentar. 

Já Baekhyun era o líder designado pela segurança da Exodus. Ele era o encarregado pela rotina de vigília no cerco, pelo treinamento tático dos sobreviventes e pelo estoque de armas. Seu maior feito na função foi a idealização e a construção da muralha; antes dela, os ataques de infectados e animais selvagens eram constantes. Mas, depois de finalizada, as invasões se tornaram tão raras que a liderança de Baekhyun ficou parcialmente ociosa. Foi quando Baekhyun começou a sair à campo, indo atrás de novos recursos e territórios. 

Quanto mais saía da colônia, mais livre Baekhyun se sentia. Ele amava a Exodus, mas o confinamento às vezes o deixava claustrofóbico, e ele gostava da quebra de rotina que aquelas missões espontâneas proporcionavam. Nunca sabia o que poderia acontecer; poderia encontrar desde uma mansão abandonada com gerador particular e piscina aquecida, até um humano perdido que o fizesse se lembrar de como era se sentir excitado como um adolescente. 

_Ah, Chanyeol…_ Talvez fosse por isso que estivesse começando a gostar tanto do maior. Chanyeol era um pouco teimoso e cabeça-dura, mas era _livre._ Ele não agia de forma predestinada, não seguia as regras, era apenas ele mesmo. Ele emanava liberdade como se fosse intocável até para os zumbis, e Baekhyun admirava isso em Chanyeol. Esperava que esse sentimento de alforria prevalecesse mesmo quando o mais novo fosse aceito na colônia -- _Se ele fosse aceito._

Primeiro teriam que passar por Junmyeon. 

Baekhyun encontrou Junmyeon debruçado sobre o parapeito da muralha. Era o lugar onde os líderes sempre se reuniam quando precisavam tomar alguma decisão importante. Dava para ver a colônia toda de lá, o que era muito simbólico. Qualquer erro de julgamento que cometessem lá em cima poderia prejudicar a vida de todas as pessoas que estavam em baixo. 

– Fiquei sabendo que você trouxe um visitante consigo, Byun – disse Junmyeon quando viu Baekhyun se aproximando. – Espero que esteja planejando uma visita rápida antes de levá-lo de volta para _sabe-lá-Deus_ onde você o encontrou. 

– Bom dia para você também, Jun. – Baekhyun cumprimentou, ignorando a acidez do mais velho. 

– Não te dei bom dia, te dei um ultimato. Estamos no limite da nossa população, e a esposa do Jongdae acabou de anunciar a todos que está grávida. 

– É, eu fiquei sabendo. Já estava na hora de outro casal começar a fazer bebês... Não podíamos deixar a diversão toda só para você e a Joohyun. 

– Não estou brincando, Byun. 

– E nem eu, amigo.

Junmyeon endireitou a postura quando ouviu Baekhyun o chamar de “amigo”. Sabia que o mais novo não era uma pessoa muito afetuosa, portanto, deveria ser algo sério. Respirou fundo e então gesticulou para que Baekhyun continuasse. 

– Trouxe um sobrevivente comigo, um garoto chamado Chanyeol. Eu entendo as suas preocupações, sei que a colônia está ficando pequena e os mantimentos estão escassos. Mas ele não vê outros humanos saudáveis desde que a epidemia saiu do controle. Porra, são cinco anos sem ninguém, Jun. É muito tempo para ficar sozinho, não acha? 

Junmyeon observou Baekhyun com os olhos cerrados, tentando identificar se ele estava blefando. Baekhyun conhecia bem aquele olhar; reagiu da mesma forma quando Chanyeol disse a ele que era a primeira pessoa sadia que encontrou em meia década. 

– E você confia nele? Viver cinco anos sem a ajuda de nenhum outro humano é meio improvável... E se ele for um impostor? Se for parte de outra colônia e veio para cá como um cavalo de Tróia para conquistar o nosso território? – A preocupação de Junmyeon era razoável: grupos menores sem território fixo eram perigosos, e faziam qualquer coisa para se instalar nos domínios de colônias maiores.

– Ele não é um impostor, eu juro. Ele realmente acreditava que era o último humano na terra até me encontrar, repetiu isso a viagem toda. E eu não contei para ele sobre a Exodus, o mantive no escuro até chegarmos aqui. Quando chegamos, ele quase desmaiou com o susto. É impossível que ele esteja mentindo. 

Junmyeon inclinou-se novamente sobre o parapeito. Ficou sensibilizado com o relato de Baekhyun, mas era preciso mais do que uma historinha triste para merecer seu lugar na Exodus. 

– Tudo bem, ele pode ficar – anunciou Junmyeon. – Mas não antecipe as comemorações. Ele vai passar pelo teste, igual a todo mundo aqui. Se passar, é mérito dele e nós vamos acolhê-lo. Mas se ele não passar... 

– Se ele não passar, eu mesmo o escolto para fora da colônia. Muito obrigado, Junmyeon. 

– Não me agradeça ainda – disse o mais velho, puxando o outro para um abraço. – E bem-vindo de volta ao lar, amigo. 

  
  
  
  


Baekhyun não precisou voltar para casa para encontrar Chanyeol. Contrariando as regras – como já era de se esperar –, o garoto estava em plena área comum, jogando bola com as crianças da colônia. A cena era adorável: todas as crianças se uniram para derrotar o _grandão desengonçado_ que acabara de chegar. Os pequenos eram realmente pequenos perto de Chanyeol, o maior deles mal alcançava a altura do joelho do rapaz. Mesmo assim todos se divertiam, riam como se mundo não tivesse acabado há anos, e o peito de Baekhyun se aqueceu com aquela amostra de inocência. 

Quando a presença de Baekhyun foi notada, Chanyeol acenou em sua direção, chamando-o para participar da brincadeira. Baekhyun negou educadamente, mas se aproximou do campo improvisado. Ficou sentado no gramado até o jogo acabar, ou melhor: até Chanyeol permitir que todas as crianças marcassem um gol em sua defesa fajuta. Todos pontuaram com exceção de Chanyeol, que foi ao chão simulando um choro exagerado. As crianças riram dele por alguns segundos, mas logo depois o abraçaram em um gesto de compaixão.

– Ah, tudo bem, da próxima vez eu acabo com vocês, seus pestinhas! – declarou Chanyeol, indo ao encontro de Baekhyun. Sentou-se ao lado do menor e ficaram observando as crianças, que começaram uma nova partida.

– Belo jogo – cumprimentou Baekhyun. Não teve coragem de brigar com o garoto depois daquela cena tão bonitinha. – E então, o que tem achado?

– Baekhyun, isso é fantástico! Por que não me falou desse lugar antes? 

Baekhyun encolheu os ombros. 

– Seria demais para você digerir, e não queria te assustar. Além disso, quais seriam as chances de você acreditar em mim? Sem provas, um lugar como esse parece só... um sonho. 

– É verdade, mas eu teria acreditado em você, Baek. – Chanyeol fixou os olhos em Baekhyun antes de continuar. – Você é a primeira pessoa, bom, já deve estar cansado de me ouvir falando isso. Mas sempre vou confiar em você. Obrigado por me trazer até aqui. 

– Não me agradeça ainda – Baekhyun repetiu as palavras de Junmyeon. – Você vai precisar passar por uns testes se quiser ficar aqui.

– Que tipos de teste?

Cedo ou tarde alguém explicaria para Chanyeol o que eram os testes e qual a dinâmica deles, então, Baekhyun preferiu tratar o assunto de forma genérica.

– Testes de sobrevivência. Você vai descobrir quando for a hora.

Chanyeol não perguntou mais nada e o assunto morreu, para o alívio de Baekhyun. Conversar sobre isso apenas lembrava o menor de como estavam em uma situação efêmera: a estadia de Chanyeol na colônia não estava garantida, e a qualquer momento ele poderia ser mandado embora. Baekhyun odiava pensar na possibilidade de Chanyeol não ser aceito, mas era um desfecho plausível o bastante para ser considerado. Os testes pelos quais Chanyeol passaria exigiam foco, atenção, disciplina, e nenhum desses adjetivos poderiam ser usados para descrever o garoto. 

Tradicionalmente, o candidato à vaga na Exodus era colocado para fora dos limites da colônia, sem armas e sem suprimentos. Precisava sobreviver ao exílio por um dia inteiro, 24 horas completamente desamparado. Nesse período eram testadas as suas habilidades em três quesitos: inteligência, força física e instinto. Parecia besteira, mas no cenário pós-apocalíptico, tais capacidades eram vitais. 

A primeira competência testada era a inteligência. Neste quesito, eram avaliados a estratégia de sobrevivência adotada, se a pessoa saberia onde encontrar alimento e abrigo, se conseguiria achar meios de se manter aquecido, e se evitaria atrair animais selvagens ou até mesmo infectados. A inteligência emocional também fazia parte do pacote; era preciso aguentar a pressão psicológica, resistir sem chorar ou implorar pelo resgate. 

O segundo teste era o de força física. Para sobreviver era necessário colocar as mãos à obra, construir abrigo, escalar, caçar sem o equipamentos adequado de caça, etc. Eram atividades que exigiam uma boa disposição física, e que eram importantes para a colônia de modo geral. Por isso estavam incluídas na avaliação. 

O último teste era basicamente o conjunto da obra. Gabaritava o teste de instinto quem sobrevivia, quem voltava inteiro e com os próprios pés, sem mobilizar uma equipe de resgate. É claro, o instinto tinha uma interferência direta na forma como cada um se saía nos testes anteriores, e também havia a possibilidade de alguém com zero instinto de sobrevivência passar o dia intacto, porque deu sorte. Por isso, toda a prova era acompanhada pelos vigias na muralha. 

Os vigias não fiscalizavam o participante o tempo todo (de noite era praticamente impossível enxergar alguém na mata, e eles também tinham que se concentrar na tarefa de proteger a colônia), mas acompanhavam o bastante para detectar alguns erros crassos, como acender uma fogueira no meio da floresta ou se esconder na toca de um urso.

Sendo realista, Baekhyun sabia que Chanyeol tinha poucas chances. O garoto tinha tanto instinto de sobrevivência quanto uma mosca sobrevoando um pantano cheia de sapos, ou um cordeirinho desfilando em frente a uma alcateia. Naquele ambiente, Chanyeol era a base da cadeia alimentar, e Baekhyun honestamente duvidava se ele conseguiria sobreviver às primeiras horas. 

Mas Chanyeol também era uma caixinha de surpresas. Ele ficou vivo por cinco anos, sozinho, e não possuía nenhuma sequela ou trauma evidente. Na verdade, Chanyeol parecia ainda melhor fisicamente do que outros sobreviventes da Exodus. O garoto deveria ter algumas cartas na manga para usar.

Ao menos, era o que Baekhyun esperava.

– Chanyeol, – o menor chamou, depois que passaram alguns minutos em silêncio – prometa que você vai dar tudo de si, por favor. 

– Eu prometo – Chanyeol afirmou. Prometeu mesmo sem saber exatamente do quê Baekhyun estava falando.

– Estou falando sério, Chanyeol – Byun pegou uma das mãos de Chanyeol com as suas, destacando a seriedade daquele momento – Se você não passar nesses testes, não vão te deixar ficar na colônia. 

– _Oh_. – Chanyeol engoliu em seco. Olhou para o colo de Baekhyun, onde sua mão estava sendo segurada pelo menor. Num ato impensado, repousou sua outra mão sobre as de Baekhyun, antes de falar novamente – Eu prometo, Baek. Não vai se livrar de mim assim tão fácil.

Baekhyun riu mas não foi o suficiente para esconder de Chanyeol que estava com lágrimas nos olhos.

– É o que eu espero, garoto.

Não soube ao certo porque reagiu assim, porque estava tão afetado pelo rapaz, mas talvez fosse a forma como Chanyeol olhava para Baekhyun. Mesmo depois de encontrar mais sobreviventes, ele ainda olhava para Byun como se o menor fosse a única pessoa no mundo. E, exposto àquele olhar tão doce e intenso, Baekhyun não sabia mais se tesão acumulado era a única coisa que sentia pelo garoto.  
  
  
  


A noite avançou sobre a Exodus, e Chanyeol e Baekhyun se juntaram aos outros sobreviventes na área comum para o jantar. Sentaram em um canto mais afastado do centro, perto o bastante de fogueira para se manterem aquecidos, mas longe o suficiente para que tivessem um pouco de privacidade. Os membros da colônia continuavam lançando olhares curiosos para Chanyeol mas, fora isso, não se aproximavam.

Baekhyun entendia o que se passava na cabeça deles. Não queriam criar nenhum tipo de laço porque não sabiam se Chanyeol seria aceito, e se apegar a algo passageiro não era uma atitude muito inteligente. O garoto também parecia entender as circunstâncias. Não estava tão inconformado de estar sozinho em meio aquele aglomerado de gente; ou talvez Baekhyun fosse toda a companhia de que precisasse. 

O vento gelado da noite alcançou Baekhyun e ele se encolheu ao lado do maior. Chanyeol passou um dos braços por cima dos ombros de Byun e o trouxe para perto. As linhas que traçavam a relação entre os dois estavam ficando cada vez mais tênues, mas nenhum deles fez nada a respeito. Baekhyun apenas se aconchegou no abraço do maior, silenciosamente desejando que aquele momento durasse mais tempo. 

O que não aconteceu. 

Quando a Lua cheia se posicionou diretamente acima do acampamento, Junmyeon foi ao encontro dos dois. Caminhava de forma imponente, com passos determinados, e Baekhyun soube exatamente o que estava por vir. 

– Chanyeol, correto? – perguntou o líder. O garoto assentiu com a cabeça. – Meu nome é Junmyeon. Fico feliz que esteja se enturmando.

Só então Baekhyun percebeu que ele e Chanyeol continuavam abraçados. Se desvencilhou imediatamente do maior, como se o mero toque dele o queimasse. Chanyeol franziu o cenho diante do afastamento, mas Baekhyun o ignorou. 

– Bom – Junmyeon continuou – suponho que Baekhyun já tenha lhe contado que queremos muito que fique conosco, mas antes precisamos saber se você será uma boa adição ao nosso grupo. Você entende, não é? 

– Sim, senhor – assentiu Chanyeol – e fico grato pela oportunidade, senhor. 

Junmyeon riu.

– Não precisa me chamar de senhor, mas confesso que é muito bom encontrar alguém educado nos dias de hoje...

– Diga logo ao que veio, Jun – rosnou Baekhyun.

– … ao contrário do meu amigo Baekhyun aqui. Muito bem, Chanyeol, preciso que venha comigo. Baekhyun pode nos acompanhar até o cerco, se quiser. 

Chanyeol e Baekhyun se levantaram e seguiram Junmyeon até a muralha. O silêncio entre os dois era estranho, e de nada ajudou a forma com Baekhyun se colocou na defensiva, abraçando a si mesmo e fixando os olhos no chão. Em sua defesa, Chanyeol também estava um pouco esquisito. Não era do feitio do maior obedecer ordens e ficar quieto por tanto tempo.

Quando todos chegaram na base do cerco, dois homens bloquearam a passagem de Chanyeol. Eram os vigias daquela noite, Yixing e Sehun. Ambos revistaram o garoto e, quando não encontraram nenhuma arma, deixaram ele ir. 

– Isso é parte do protocolo – explicou Junmyeon. – Venham, vamos lá para cima. 

– O que vamos fazer? – Chanyeol perguntou ao líder enquanto subiam as escadas. 

Baekhyun sentiu uma pontinha de ciúmes pelo maior não ter perguntado a ele. 

– O que você vai fazer, meu jovem – Jun corrigiu. – Este é o seu teste: nas próximas 24 horas você ficará exilado na floresta. Nossos vigias observarão tudo o que você fizer, mas sem interferir. Eles irão avaliar se você sabe tomar decisões com sabedoria, se tem garra para se proteger, e se possui instinto de sobrevivência. Se você sobreviver a um dia inteiro lá fora, sozinho, será trazido de volta, mas não significa que foi aprovado. Se acharmos que você foi imprudente, ou que representa algum risco para a nossa colônia, você não poderá ficar. 

– A maioria das pessoas que passam por esse teste não sobrevivem, Chanyeol – disse Baekhyun, chamando a atenção do garoto. – E a maioria das que sobrevivem são desclassificadas, porque são consideradas inadequadas. Você entende?

Chanyeol concordou com a cabeça. Parecia inquieto, como se quisesse questionar aquele sistema ao mesmo tempo em que reconhecia que não tinha legitimidade para isso. Pelo menos, por enquanto. Também parecia mais aliviado, agora que Baekhyun voltou a falar com ele. 

– Se você sobreviver e agir com discrição, maturidade e bom senso, então você será aceito na colônia, se tornará oficialmente um membro da Exodus – concluiu Junmyeon. Ele desejou boa sorte no maior e então se retirou do local. 

Por motivos óbvios, não havia nenhum portão na muralha que desse acesso para o lado de fora, e Chanyeol teria de descer de rapel. Enquanto os vigias ajeitavam a corda que seria usada, Baekhyun ficou sozinho com o garoto. Talvez fossem seus últimos momentos com ele, portanto decidiu falar.

– Não posso te dar nenhuma dica do que fazer ou não fazer. É contra as regras, lamento.

– Tudo bem, Baek, acho que sei uma coisinha ou outra sobre como me virar sozinho – Chanyeol sorriu. – Você não vai nem me desejar boa sorte?

Baekhyun não respondeu, mas se aproximou do maior, prendendo a respiração. 

As mãos de Chanyeol foram imediatamente até a cintura do menor, na intenção de o encorajar. Baekhyun colocou suas palmas sobre o peito de Chanyeol, sentindo pela primeira vez a firmeza dele. Lentamente, na mesma velocidade em que criava coragem e que deixava seu pulmão liberar o ar, subiu as mãos até a nuca do rapaz, acariciando os cabelos surpreendentemente macios naquela região. 

Baekhyun engoliu em seco, não acreditando no que estava prestes a fazer. Manteve o olhar escondido do maior quando se colocou na ponta dos pés, e então juntou seus lábios aos de Chanyeol. Foi um beijo delicado mas intenso, e Chanyeol soube retribuir com a mesma suavidade. As mãos de Chanyeol ainda massageavam o corpo do menor quando se afastaram, e aquele carinho confortou Baekhyun. 

Os dois só se afastaram completamente quando ouviram um assobio vindo de um dos vigias. Era o sinal que estava tudo pronto para Chanyeol descer. Chanyeol tomou uma das mãos de Baekhyun nas suas e beijou as costas dos dedos, antes de se despedir: 

– Espero que tenhamos mais disso quando eu voltar. 

Baekhyun sorriu de lado.

– Volte mesmo e eu prometo que teremos mais do que isso.

Chanyeol imitou o sorriso e puxou Baekhyun para si mais uma vez, depositando um beijo breve em sua testa. _Céus,_ pensou o menor. Se era o outro quem estava prestes a enfrentar a morte, por que era o coração de Baekhyun que ameaçava sair do peito a qualquer momento?

– Boa sorte – sussurrou Byun.

– Te vejo amanhã, Baek. 

Então Chanyeol foi até a corda começou a descer. _O teste havia começado._

Baekhyun desceu do cerco logo em seguida. Sabia que era inútil ficar lá em cima esperando um sinal do garoto, e também queria desaparecer antes que os vigias começassem a comentar sobre o beijo que presenciaram. Na base da muralha, Byun encontrou Junmyeon.

– Eu deveria fazer você passar por esse teste de novo – brincou o mais velho.

– Agora não, Jun, por favor – pediu Baekhyun.

– Relaxa, ele vai ficar bem. Mas não vou pegar leve com ele só porque é seu namorado. 

Baekhyun ignorou seu líder e foi direto para a sua cabana. Não dormia desde que saiu em missão, e dormir era a única coisa que o faria esvaziar a mente naquele momento. Nem precisou lutar tanto contra a insônia; o cansaço logo tomou conta de Baekhyun e ele dormiu assim que se ajeitou na cama. 

Sonhou com um garoto impertinentemente adorável, e com o encontro que teriam no dia seguinte. 


	4. O Teste

Encontrar outras pessoas acabou sendo uma experiência diferente do que Chanyeol imaginava. Para início de conversa, ele imaginou que encontrando humanos encontraria também resquícios de humanidade. E, bem, ser obrigado a passar a sua primeira noite na colônia em um exílio praticamente suicida não era como ele descreveria o sentimento.

Ser submetido a um retiro forçado estava longe de ser a recepção que Chanyeol esperava. Ele desejava ser recebido com festas; não necessariamente algo grande com fogos de artifício e karaokê, mas ao menos um _petit comité_ para celebrar a chegada de mais um sobrevivente. Porém, tudo o que recebeu foram palavras de encorajamento e olhares bisbilhoteiros. E então, _au revoir_. Foi despachado para fora da colônia como se estivesse infectado.

_O que era no mínimo irônico, visto que—_

Chanyeol parou o que estava fazendo assim que ouviu uivos vindo da mata.

Ele estava andando, provavelmente em círculos, há uma meia hora desde que desceu a muralha de rapel. Não tinha fome, e aterrissou praticamente sobre o rio, por isso sabia onde a água estava. Sua prioridade, portanto, era encontrar abrigo, e achar alguma forma de se locomover sem bater tanto com a cabeça nos galhos das árvores. 

Este último item era o mais fácil de resolver: precisava de luz. Por sua vez, gerar luz não era nada fácil. Não poderia simplesmente acender uma fogueira ou uma tocha às cegas, porque assim corria o risco de incendiar a floresta toda. Chanyeol até pensou em caçar vaga-lumes e usar a luminescência deles como uma lanterna, mas não tinha consigo nenhum objeto transparente para reuni-los (e mesmo se tivesse, duvidava que a Colônia veria essa ideia com bons olhos). 

No fim ficou apenas andando, cantarolando no volume mais baixo possível as músicas do seu amado _pendrive_. Aguardou o que viria primeiro: a luz ou o abrigo. Seria difícil conseguir um sem o outro, então Chanyeol apostou todas as suas fichas no destino, que não o decepcionou. De repente, todas as nuvens que encobriam a Lua se dissiparam, deixando o satélite sozinho no céu. A Lua iluminou toda a mata como um farol, e até o rio ficou claro com luz refletida na água. 

Teria que aproveitar aquele clarão para encontrar um refúgio.

Park estava em uma região de cânions e agora, com a luz da Lua clareando nitidamente as formações rochosas, ele deduziu que a melhor forma de se abrigar era escalando os paredões de pedra. Se encontrasse uma caverna, ou um mero vão grande o bastante para contê-lo, teria um lugar para passar a noite em segurança. Assim, começou a subir.

Foi uma escalada complicada, se agarrou em apoios falsos e foi ao chão várias vezes, até finalmente pegar o jeito. Quando estava há uns quatro metros do chão, avistou uma pequena fenda nas rochas. Tudo o que precisou fazer foi se manter na posição, até alcançar a entrada. Quando a alcançou, viu que era maior do que esperava. Conseguiu entrar de pé, sem precisar se abaixar, mas o interior era bem mais estreito. 

Não era exatamente uma caverna – não tinha tamanho suficiente para isso –, mas era um ambiente seco, sólido e, mais importante, inacessível aos lobos. Os uivos do lado de fora não cessaram por um único minuto mas, para o alívio de Park, não se aproximaram. De qualquer modo, estava seguro agora, e planejava ficar a noite toda no esconderijo. 

Ali, naquele apertado rasgo em meio às pedras, ele tinha algumas vantagens que jamais teria do lado de fora. Poderia acender uma fogueira para se manter aquecido, por exemplo. Não tinha o perigo do fogo atingir as folhas secas e se alastrar, e nem de atrair animais ou zumbis com as chamas vivas cortando a noite. 

Park pegou duas pedras e começou a esfregá-las uma na outra, até provocar pequenas faíscas. Ajuntou todo o pó da caverna na esperança de fazer o fogo pegar ali mas, claro, não foi o bastante. Ele precisava de madeira ou folhas para deixar a fogueira acesa a noite toda. Mas como conseguir? Seria prudente se lançar de volta à mata depois de arranjar abrigo? E, se saísse para buscar madeira, como levaria galhos e gravetos de volta para o esconderijo aéreo?

 _Ah..._ É claro que não seria tão simples quanto _apenas sobreviver_ por um dia inteiro. 

Chanyeol foi até a entrada da fenda. Observou que ao lado da entrada, debruçados sobre a parede de pedra, existiam vários tipos cipós e folhagens. Se lembrou que alguns deles eram bem firmes, foram úteis durante a sua subida até a toca. Não era o material mais adequado para usar como lenha, mas era o único que tinha à disposição. Teria que servir. Saiu do penhasco da mesma forma que entrou, se agarrando às rochas. Fez força para retirar o primeiro cipó, mas logo percebeu o perigo: quanto mais força fizesse para arrancar as plantas, mais difícil seria se manter equilibrado. 

Aquela não era a única dificuldade que teria. Como já era de se esperar, os uivos estavam se aproximando. Chanyeol estava alto demais para os lobos mas, se caísse, seria outra história. A Lua também já estava o abandonando, sumindo por trás das nuvens e conduzindo a floresta toda à escuridão completa. E pra piorar, uma garoa fina e gelada começou a cair sobre Park. Era o sinal de que a madrugada seria fria, e de que ele precisava agir logo.

Demorou algumas horas, mas conseguiu. Perdeu a conta de quantas vezes precisou sair e voltar para a caverna – e também as vezes em que quase teve uma queda fatal – , mas reuniu lenha o suficiente para manter uma modesta fogueira acesa por uma noite inteira. Estava encharcado quando terminou e teve que tirar o moletom para que as labaredas o aquecessem. Fora isso e alguns arranhões nas costas dos dedos, estava muito bem, obrigado.

Aos poucos foi seduzido pelo calor aconchegante, e se recostou sobre a parede rochosa do abrigo, fechando os olhos por alguns instantes. Será que dormir em um teste de sobrevivência seria considerado uma conduta absurda para os seus avaliadores? Bom, ele já estava seguro dos perigos da superfície e não poderia fazer mais nada até que o Sol resolvesse aparecer. 

_Foda-se_ , pensou. Caso fosse questionado a respeito daquelas horas ociosas, só precisava dizer que estava alerta, apenas aguardando o retorno do Astro-Rei. Por hora, um cochilo cairia bem, afinal ele ainda tinha um dia inteiro pela frente. Precisava de um descanso, aliás, merecia um descanso depois de sufoco atrás de sufoco, perrengue atrás de perrengue…

 _Só esperava que Baekhyun tivesse uma noite melhor do que a sua_.

  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun teve uma noite excelente.

Acordou pouquíssimas vez durante a noite e, nas raras vezes em que isso aconteceu, voltou a dormir de novo em um piscar de olhos. Talvez fosse a fadiga acumulada, ou mesmo o seu subconsciente o preparando para o longo dia que teria; mas o fato era que Baekhyun acordou revigorado.

No entanto, não perdeu muito tempo apreciando aquele sentimento. Se levantou depressa, ansioso para começar a manhã. Fez a sua higiene matinal, se arrumou e então partiu, rumo ao topo da muralha. Subiu as escadas correndo e foi praticamente um milagre não tropeçar e cair nos degraus. Quando chegou lá em cima, encontrou Junmyeon junto aos vigias. O líder estava tomando notas, mas o cumprimentou:

– Bom dia. Seu namorado está bem, sobreviveu à noite. 

Baekhyun respirou aliviado. A noite era o período mais perigoso do teste, era quando aconteciam os ataques de animais noturnos, afogamentos e todo o tipo de acidente derivado da escuridão generalizada. Se Chanyeol sobreviveu a tudo aquilo, metade da missão estava cumprida.

– Mas ele está indo bem? – Baekhyun pressionou. 

– Receio que essa informação seja confidencial, Baekhyun.

– Eu sou a _porra_ de um líder também, Junmyeon.

– Eu sei, e não pense que estou questionando a sua liderança – Junmyeon apaziguou. Era o tipo de pessoa que não precisava erguer o tom de voz e nem falar palavrões para manifestar autoridade, e Baekhyun o invejava um pouco por isso. – Acontece que esse assunto ultrapassa as suas jurisdições, amigo. Você vai ficar sabendo do resultado junto de todo mundo, quando for a hora. 

Baekhyun torceu e retorceu o lábio em sinal de desgosto, algo que provavelmente aprendeu com Chanyeol. Vendo o comportamento do mais novo, Junmyeon continuou:

– Estou torcendo pelo seu garoto tanto quanto você, sabia? Ele brincou com meus filhos ontem, Baeyeon e Junhyun não pararam de falar dele por um minuto. E também quero que ele fique por você. Será que você ficaria mais entre nós se Chanyeol fosse aceito? Seria bom ter você por mais do que alguns dias na colônia, sabe? 

– Ah, por favor, não comece. 

– Começo sim, Baekhyun. Você está virando um estranho na sua própria colônia, e você sabe disso.

Baekhyun rolou os olhos. 

Já estava acostumado com os discursos do mais velho, recheados de frases de efeito para convencer Baekhyun de algo que ele não queria admitir. Tudo bem, _talvez_ saísse do confinamento mais vezes do que o aconselhável, e talvez estivesse virando um nômade pós-apocalíptico, mas Baekhyun se sentia bem assim. Ele precisava de um tempinho só para provar o doce sabor da liberdade de vez em quando, antes que enlouquecesse. Além disso, as suas escapadas não representavam perigo algum para a colônia. Ele não colocava a vida de ninguém em risco, isto é, ninguém além de si mesmo. 

Mesmo assim, Junmyeon teimava em repreendê-lo por aquela postura.

– Você sabe o que Chanyeol está fazendo lá fora? – apelou o líder – Ele está dando duro para ser aceito! Ele está _se matando_ para ter acesso a algo que você já têm e não dá o devido valor. Acha que está sendo justo com ele, desdenhando os seus privilégios? 

– Não seja dramático, Junmyeon. Não combina com você.

– E por acaso _você_ combina com o que representa para a Exodus? É normal um líder ficar tanto tempo afastado?

Baekhyun bufou, momentaneamente sem resposta. Então se virou para um dos sentinelas do cerco e o rendeu, pedindo que lhe entregasse a arma e a munição que estava portando.

– Que diabos você está fazendo, Byun? – perguntou Junmyeon.

– Bom, eu estou aqui agora e vou ficar no posto de vigia – disse Baekhyun. – Está feliz? O líder da segurança ficará encarregado pela segurança. Não era isso o que você queria?

– Vigie o seu tom comigo, _mocinho._ E negativo, não vai ficar aqui. Só vai ficar mais ansioso se ficar aqui em cima.

– Então que _porra_ você espera que eu faça, Junmyeon?!

– Você já falou com o Minseok? Já deu os parabéns para o Jongdae e a Yuna pelo bebê? E a Yeri? Soube que ela está magoada com você, não vai falar com ela? Vá fazer o que você já deveria ter feito desde que chegou: vá falar com as pessoas. 

Baekhyun odiava admitir mas dessa vez – e só dessa vez – Junmyeon estava certo. Ele não falou com mais ninguém desde que chegou, e devia fazer isso. Senão pelos colonos, _por Chanyeol_. 

  
  
  
  
  


Park acordou cedo, antes do nascer do Sol. Não dormiu muito bem; sua fogueira improvisada não durou mais do que quatro horas acesa, e também acordou inúmeras vezes assustado, sentindo a presença de outras criaturas no abrigo (provavelmente morcegos). Além disso, suas costas nuas foram literalmente _perfuradas_ pela superfície rochosa da caverna, e ele não pôde fazer nada a respeito além de abafar grunhidos de dor com o punho cerrado entre os dentes. 

Mas, surpreendentemente, nem tudo estava perdido. 

Chanyeol usou as longas horas de insônia para elaborar uma estratégia, uma espécie de plano de ação para prosseguir com o teste. Fez uma lista mental com as suas prioridades: encontrar um abrigo para o dia, se alimentar, sobreviver, receber a aprovação da colônia e _impressionar os colonos e Baekhyun._ Este último era mais um desejo pessoal do que uma tática de sobrevivência, mas tudo bem – era perfeitamente executável. 

Assim que o Sol se ergueu sobre o horizonte, Chanyeol se preparou para deixar o abrigo. Vestiu seu moletom, agora seco, e engatinhou até a entrada da caverna uma última vez. De lá, avistou toda floresta, buscando identificar quais áreas eram seguras e quais deveria evitar. Optou pelo caminho menos denso, que levava diretamente até a muralha. Então desceu do abrigo e refez o trajeto da noite anterior. 

Conforme se aproximou da muralha, passou a observar as árvores. Já havia premeditado esta parte também: queria uma árvore alta e frondosa o suficiente para se esconder durante o dia. Seria seu abrigo diário, por isso precisava que fosse de fácil acesso e que, de preferência, ficasse perto das margens do rio. Encontrou algo assim relativamente rápido – afinal estava em uma floresta – e imediatamente subiu até o topo. 

A árvore era um esconderijo infinitamente superior à caverna. Ali tinha uma visão panorâmica para monitorar tudo o que acontecia ao seu redor e, mais importante, não estava encurralado. A qualquer sinal de perigo poderia descer ou pular até os galhos da árvore mais próxima, como se fosse o Tarzan. Duvidava se teria êxito, mas não se entregaria tão facilmente. 

_Encontrar um abrigo para o dia: feito._

O próximo item em sua lista mental era talvez o mais difícil de todos – encontrar alimento. A opção mais óbvia era procurar um fruto ou vegetal com a aparência de algo comestível entre as plantas; o próprio Chanyeol havia achado várias coisas assim no seu percurso até aqui. Mas não era tão simples. Mesmo a mais inofensiva das frutas poderia ser tóxica, e se Park consumisse algo nocivo estaria colocando em risco não só o teste, mas a sua vida. Além disso, com certeza viraria a piada da colônia. Quem esqueceria do garoto que sobreviveu uma noite inteira, mas morreu porque comeu uma graviola envenenada? 

Chanyeol sabia o que precisava fazer: _caçar._ Pelo menos nisso tinha uma vantagem. Depois de anos resistindo com nada além de uma besta, uma mochila cheia de flechas e uma moto azul, Park desenvolveu uma mira admirável. Ele conseguia acertar o que quisesse em um raio de até cinco metros. Não precisou perder tempo criando armadilhas enigmáticas ou uma vara de pescar com cipós e gravetos. Tudo o que precisou foi de um galho longo e uma pedra para afiar a ponta. 

Passou algumas boas horas transformando aquele tronco de madeira em uma lança funcional. Suas mãos estavam cheias de farpas quando terminou, mas valeu a pena. Durante todo o processo, sentiu os olhares cheios de julgamento dos vigias acima da muralha. Não estavam meramente desconfiados; estavam _zombando_ , dele e da sua estratégia. Agora era a hora de envergonhá-los.

Chanyeol desceu da árvore com a lança em mãos. Se concentrou em pequenos patos que habitavam a região. Tinham uma rota de vôo previsível: da água para o céu, do céu para a mata, e da mata novamente para a água. Eram um alvo fácil para Chanyeol. Ele ergueu a lança em uma das mãos e seguiu o movimento da ave com os olhos. Esperou até que ela levantasse vôo, e atirou.

O pato caiu há poucos metros de Park, com a lança de madeira atravessando seu peito.

Chanyeol recolheu o pato e o sangrou atrás de uma pedra. Depois recolheu a lança e se virou para o cerco. Fez uma reverência em tom de provocação para os sentinelas, e então deu meia volta, para que não o vissem como alguém imaturo e debochado – embora Chanyeol fosse exatamente assim. Não sabia perder, e era igualmente insuportável quando ganhava.

Em seguida, Chanyeol armou uma pequena fogueira. De dia, em terra firme, foi uma tarefa fácil, incomparável ao que passou na madrugada anterior. Ele assou o pato e comeu ali mesmo, ao lado do rio. Antes de voltar para o seu esconderijo aéreo, se debruçou sobre a margem e bebeu muita água. Àquela altura não podia vacilar e ficar desidratado. Então subiu até a copa da sua árvore com um sentimento de missão cumprida. Pelo menos, parcialmente. 

_Se alimentar. Feito._

_Impressionar a colônia. Feito._

_Sobreviver. Em andamento..._

  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun deixou o cerco cabisbaixo. Após a discussão com Junmyeon, se sentiu derrotado. Nunca quis ser insensível ao ponto do seu afastamento se tornar um fardo para os outros na Exodus. Na verdade, sempre teve boas intenções; achava que estava fazendo um favor se distanciado. Se o líder da segurança estava tirando férias, era sinal de que tudo estava bem na colônia, não? Pelo jeito, não era bem assim.

Levemente abatido, Byun decidiu colocar em prática as instruções de Junmyeon e conversar com as pessoas. Não era uma tarefa fácil para alguém introspectivo e reservado, mas Baekhyun encarou aquilo como um teste. E se Chanyeol estava lá fora dando o melhor de si para ser aprovado, o menor não enxergava porque não dar o seu máximo também.

A primeira pessoa que procurou foi Kim Minseok. 

Minseok era o líder de todo o setor de alimentação da colônia, incluindo as atividades de agricultura, caça e pesca. Por causa das suas inúmeras funções, estava sempre se movimentando, correndo de um lado para o outro. Era o membro mais velho da Exodus e por isso alvo de incontáveis piadinhas, mas por causa do constante frenesi que era seu trabalho, Kim tinha um condicionamento físico impecável, que deixava muitos _vinte e poucos anos_ – incluindo Baekhyun – com inveja. 

Baekhyun o encontrou em um desses momentos de correria, mas o mais velho largou tudo o que estava fazendo assim que avistou seu amigo.

– Baekhyun! – exclamou Kim, puxando Baekhyun para um abraço. – Que bela surpresa tê-lo de volta! Já estava achando que havia sido _zumbizado_! Por onde andou?

– É bom vê-lo de novo também, Min – concordou Baekhyun. – E não aja como se não soubesse meu paradeiro. Fui atrás da lista de coisas que você me pediu. 

Minseok riu.

– Se você prefere acreditar nisso, tudo bem, _Baekkie_. Mas você sabe que quem insistiu em nos deixar foi _você_. Só te dei uma lista para que pudesse unir o útil ao agradável.

– Não vamos conversar sobre isso, pode ser? – Pediu o mais novo. – Junmyeon já me deu o maior sermão, dizendo que eu preciso ficar mais tempo na colônia.

– Ele não está completamente errado em relação a isso, sabe… Mas, certo, sobre o que você quer conversar?

Baekhyun deu de ombros, comentando o primeiro assunto que lhe veio à mente. 

– Como vai a família?

– Vai bem, obrigado por perguntar – respondeu Minseok. Ele e a esposa, Jimin, eram parte do seleto grupo de pais da colônia, junto de Junmyeon e Joohyun, e mais recentemente Jongdae e Yuna. Eram pais dos gêmeos Seomin e Jiseok, e mais uma garotinha chamada Haeri. – Jimin montou um balanço de pneu para as crianças na semana passada, elas ficaram animadíssimas. Haerin girou tantas vezes que até vomitou, mas já está recuperada.

– Isso é tão doméstico – Byun fez uma careta. Era o único dos líderes que não possuía filhos, e pretendia que fosse assim por _muito tempo_.

– Algumas pessoas gostam, Baekkie. _Eu gosto_ , Junmyeon gosta...

– Eu não – revelou o mais novo – Não me leve a mal, fico feliz por você, mas não é para mim. Acho que é por isso que estou sempre indo e vindo, não consigo ficar parado. Não gosto de domesticidade. 

– Não gosta, ou se assusta com ela? – perguntou o mais velho. – Acho que você tem medo de se acomodar, por isso está se rebelando. Tem medo de aceitar finalmente que este mundo, esta pequena colônia, é tudo o que nos resta. Baekhyun, é inspirador que você anseie por coisas novas, mas não há nada de errado em ficar aqui, onde é seguro. E nós queremos você conosco. Você também é um dos líderes, afinal. 

Baekhyun ponderou um pouco sobre aquelas palavras. Era irônico que quanto mais evitasse falar sobre o assunto, mais ele acabava surgindo, fosse através de um puxão de orelha ou do conselho de um amigo. Nunca estava realmente livre deste tópico, assim como nunca se sentia inteiramente livre como desejava, por mais que passasse dias e noites rodando – ou fugindo – na sua caminhonete. 

Talvez fosse a hora de Baekhyun reconsiderar. _Talvez_ tivesse que começar a procurar essa tão sonhada liberdade dentro de si mesmo, ao invés de buscá-la no mundo lá fora. 

– Vou tentar ficar na Exodus por mais tempo dessa vez – decidiu Baekhyun. – Não posso garantir nada, mas prometo que vou tentar.

– Excelente! E posso saber se essa resolução repentina tem algo a ver com o garoto que você trouxe para cá? – Baekhyun abriu a boca em choque diante da pergunta de Minseok, que continuou – Não me olhe desse jeito, está todo mundo comentando. 

– Mas não há absolutamente nada para ser comentado! 

– Então não você não tascou-lhe o maior beijão de boa sorte antes do garoto ser deportado para floresta?

– O quê? Não! – Mentiu Baekhyun, mas seu rosto levemente corado o entregou – Quero dizer, tanto faz. É ridículo pensar nisso quando nem sabemos se ele será aprovado no teste. 

Byun cruzou os braços e fez um biquinho adorável demais para ser ignorado, então Minseok não voltou a zombar dele. 

– Vamos torcer. Enquanto isso, se importa de me dar uma mãozinha no depósito? 

Baekhyun aceitou a missão de bom grado. O trabalho nos depósitos era pesado, envolvia organizar pilhas e pilhas de suprimentos, mas quando mais distrações tivesse naquele dia, melhor. Ainda tinha tempo para matar até o retorno de Chanyeol, e preferia mil vezes gastar esse tempo ajudando a colônia ao invés de ficar criando teorias conspiratórias sobre o desempenho do garoto. 

  
  
  
  
  


Quando terminou de ajudar Minseok, Baekhyun continuou a pôr em prática o conselho dos amigos para fortalecer seus vínculos com a colônia, refazer a rede de contatos, _etcetera, etcetera._ Tudo aquilo era bem mais difícil do que imaginava, mas Baekhyun continuou determinado, pensando que pelo menos assim faria o tempo passar mais depressa.

Como se não lhe bastassem os infortúnios da sociabilidade forçada, Chanyeol não saiu da sua cabeça um segundo naquele dia. O garoto era basicamente um refém dos pensamentos de Baekhyun, que a todo instante se perguntava se Chanyeol estava bem, se havia comido ou encontrado abrigo. E foi essa preocupação quase maternal que lembrou Baekhyun de que ele precisava conversar com dois amigos especiais: Jongdae e Yuna. 

A barriga de Yuna era imperceptível, mas ela já exibia a aura iluminada que as grávidas naturalmente costumavam ostentar. Jongdae também estava radiante. Ele sempre foi sereno, mas agora parecia tomado por uma paz interminável. As feições do casal estavam relaxadas de uma forma que Baekhyun nunca havia visto; pelo menos, não depois do apocalipse. Baekhyun sempre ouviu que as crianças traziam rugas e cabelos brancos aos pais, mas aquele bebê ainda por nascer teve um efeito rejuvenescedor aos dois. 

– Baekhyunie, que bom que chegou a tempo de me ver enquanto ainda estou bonita – brincou a moça. Yuna era engraçada e carinhosa com todos na Exodus, o que fazia dela o par perfeito para Jongdae. – Eu juro que assim que minha barriga começar a crescer eu vou me esconder de todos aqui! 

– Você ficará linda de qualquer jeito, meu amor – disse Jongdae a esposa antes de se dirigir a Baekhyun: – Mas é sério, ficamos felizes de saber que você ficará conosco para acompanhar o processo. Vamos precisar de todos os tios e tias que conseguirmos reunir.

Baekhyun entendia o ponto deles. A colônia não era o local ideal para criar uma criança, mas se todos fossem esperar as condições ideais, a humanidade estaria fadada à extinção. Aquela criança representava toda uma geração pós-apocalíptica, a prova final de que os humanos iriam sobreviver e dar continuidade à vida na Terra independentemente dos desafios. Não era apenas um filho – _era um filho da colônia._

– Bom, vocês podem contar comigo para qualquer coisa – garantiu Baekhyun. – Posso sair e trazer alguns utensílios também, fraldas, lenços umedecidos,mamadeiras… qualquer coisa, é só pedir.

– Agradecemos o seu entusiasmo, Baek, mas acho que falo por mim e pela minha esposa quando digo que preferimos você aqui. 

– É verdade – completou Yuna. – Sentimos sua falta quando fizemos o anúncio. Ficamos com medo de que algo tivesse acontecido. Baekhyun, você está _proibido_ de deixar a colônia nos próximos nove meses! Não pode me dar outro susto assim, e nem pode desobedecer uma mulher grávida. 

Baekhyun riu e levantou os braços em sinal de rendição.

Ele felicitou novamente o casal, e reafirmou a promessa de que estaria por perto para ampará-los no que fosse necessário. Estava genuinamente feliz pelos amigos. Ficou um pouco assustado quando recebeu as notícias, mas assim que os encontrou foi contagiado pela alegria de ambos. Dariam ótimos pais. 

Baekhyun se despediu do casal e estava se sentindo mais leve, o que o motivou a conversar com mais uma pessoa: Yeri. Sabia que a menina estava chateada consigo desde que chegou e a censurou na frente de Jongin e Chanyeol, mas Byun estava pronto para fazer as pazes. Nunca conseguia ficar bravo com ela por muito tempo. 

Yeri era a menina dos seus olhos desde Baekhyun que a resgatou e a trouxe para a Exodus em condições piores do que as de Chanyeol. Yeri chegou desnutrida, sem comer a cinco dias e mal conseguindo se manter de pé. Estava tão fraca que nem foi submetida aos testes. Quando se recuperou e voltou a falar, contou que seu bando de sobreviventes foi massacrado por zumbis e ela era a única que escapou. 

Baekhyun ficou extremamente tocado com a fragilidade da menina, por isso grudou nela, para que se sentisse acolhida. Yeri, por sua vez, enxergava Byun como seu super-herói pessoal. Ela o idolatrava, e justamente por isso ficou tão deprimida quando recebeu uma crítica dele. Havia desapontado a pessoa que mais admirava no mundo.

Baekhyun encontrou a menina às margens do rio, atirando pedrinhas na água. Foi inevitável não associá-la a um certo garoto que também sabia muito bem como expressar chateação como os eventos alheios em alto e bom tom. Tentou chamá-la para conversar, mas ela não respondeu. Então apelou para algo que ela jamais conseguiria ignorar:

_Guerra de cócegas._

Atacou a menina sem piedade e fez com que ela quase rolasse para a água de tanto rir. 

– Tá bom, tá bom, vamos conversar – a garota formulou, com muita dificuldade, entre as gargalhadas.

Quando os dois relaxaram, Baekhyun começou a se desculpar. 

– Yeri, me perdoe se fui duro demais com você. Não quis te deixar sem graça, só queria que o nosso recém chegado tivesse um tempinho para se adaptar.

Depois de ouvi-lo, Yeri zerou os olhos nele. 

– Espera, quê? Acha que fiquei triste com você porque me repreendeu na frente do Jongin? – Yeri perguntou. Byun acenou com a cabeça, como se a resposta àquele questionamento fosse óbvia. – Ah, _oppa_ , não é isso – ela riu. – Estava sem graça porque você achou que eu estava flertando com o seu namorado.

_O que?_

– Até você?!

Yeri sorriu, encolhendo os ombros. 

Era oficial, toda a colônia estava sabendo que Baekhyun tinha algum tipo de envolvimento com o recém chegado. Não soube porque ficou tão surpreso. As fofocas corriam rápido no espaço da comunidade, geralmente tão monótona e enfadonha. Baekhyun não podia condená-los por ansiar uma novidade, e nem podia chamá-los de mentirosos. Os fatos eram incontestáveis: havia beijado o garoto e o garoto o correspondeu. 

– Ele não é meu namorado… ainda – confessou a Yeri.

– Mas você quer que seja?

Baekhyun analisou a possibilidade. Sua relação com Chanyeol estava avançando a passos largos, o que era perfeitamente normal para o fim do mundo. Tudo ficou mais rápido, mais intenso e mais _carnal_. Os sobreviventes não precisavam de motivos para agir segundo seus instintos e vontades. Mas afirmar que queria um namorado, bem, não tinha certeza. Queria ter a chance de conhecê-lo melhor primeiro; de preferência, sem a crescente tensão sexual que permeava a ligação de ambos desde o primeiro encontro.

– Primeiro eu quero que ele sobreviva ao teste e volte são e salvo para a colônia. Depois teremos tempo para conversar com calma e, aí, quem sabe. 

A menina pareceu satisfeita com a sua resposta, e não falou nada por alguns segundos. 

Até que:

– Depois que se resolver com ele, consegue arranjar um namorado para mim também?

Baekhyun riu.

– Com certeza. Mas só depois que você completar vinte e um anos, tá bom? – Ele estendeu o mindinho para formalizarem uma promessa e Yeri o enlaçou com o seu dedo. 

– Fechado!

  
  
  
  
  


Chanyeol teve uma tarde peculiar, monótona e incrivelmente atarefada ao mesmo tempo. Estranhou a calmaria natural da floresta durante o dia. Os únicos animais que lhe fizeram companhia eram pássaros e esquilos, nada com que ele precisasse se preocupar. O clima também estava ao seu lado, então Park não precisou buscar um novo abrigo para se proteger do Sol ou da chuva. 

Estava entediado. Colheu alguns galhos da sua árvore e arrancou folha por folha, buscando distrações. Em determinado momento, começou a pensar se aquele marasmo era parte do teste. Alguém com baixa tolerância ao tédio poderia facilmente surtar e ser desclassificado. Mas Chanyeol sabia lidar com o tédio, e a sua forma de fazer isso era saindo do estado de inércia. 

Foi assim que ele saiu de uma tarde improdutiva para uma tarde hiperativa. Decidiu que passaria a noite ali mesmo, na árvore, e passou a adaptar o esconderijo para enfrentar a vida noturna da mata. Amarrou um cipó bem resistente no topo do galho mais alto, e quebrou todos os galhos que davam acesso à copa. Assim os lobos não conseguiriam subir na árvore para alcançá-lo, porque o cipó se tornou o único acesso ao refúgio nas alturas. 

Ao fim da tarde, Chanyeol desceu do abrigo uma última vez. Caçou outro pato, preparou a refeição e comeu. Voltou para a árvore logo em seguida. Manteve a lança em mãos, preparado para qualquer surpresa. Agora só precisava esperar. Pelo menos, estava perto da colônia. Suspeitava que a decisão de ficar por ali havia agradado os vigias da muralha, que agora acompanhavam seus passos mais de perto, e quando fosse chamado de volta à Exodus, não teriam que procurá-lo no escuro. Ele estava logo ali.

Assim que a Lua apareceu no horizonte, uma contagem regressiva iniciou na sua mente. Chanyeol teve um _flashback_ de tudo que havia feito desde que o teste começou. Repassou cada passo e cada ação tentando atribuir valores às suas atitudes, mas era impossível. Não fazia ideia de como aquele teste funcionava, o que era levado em conta e o que era descartado. Tudo era uma incógnita, exceto a sua repulsa pelo sistema de avaliação.

Teria uma conversa séria com Baekhyun ou quem quer que fosse o responsável pela dinâmica de admissão quando retornasse. _Que diabos era aquilo?_ Com certeza existiam formas menos cruéis de testar a capacidade dos sobreviventes. Corrida, levantamento de peso, tiro ao alvo – _porra_ , Chanyeol preferia competir em todos os esportes olímpicos do que ser exilado da maneira como foi. 

Pelo menos estava quase acabando. 

Pelo menos não havia sido devorado por um urso ou um lobo faminto.

_Pelo menos não precisou enfrentar nenhum zumbi, ainda que não fizesse a menor diferença, já que ele –_

Um sinalizador cortou o céu ao mesmo tempo que cortou seus pensamentos.

O dispositivo havia sido disparado da colônia no exato momento que a Lua chegou ao centro do céu. Chanyeol estreitou os olhos para observar a muralha e notou uma movimentação acima do normal. Haviam mais pessoas e mais tochas no cerco. Ele viu o exato momento em que a corda foi lançada abaixo, na direção da floresta. Era a hora de voltar para a Exodus. 

_Sobreviver. Feito._

_Receber a aprovação da colônia. Em andamento._


	5. O Veredito

Baekhyun não se lembrava de ter cochilado – honestamente, não se lembrava de _quase nada_ do que aconteceu naquele dia. Todas as conversas e interações passaram como um _blur_ em sua cabeça, e foi provavelmente por isso que foi dormir, para encontrar resquícios de realidade em meio ao mundo dos sonhos. Mas despertou cedo demais, com fortes na porta. 

– Acorda. – Alguém o chamava. _Mais batidas_. – Seu garoto completou o teste.

Pelo jeito, mundo dos sonhos teria que esperar. 

Byun se levantou da cama como se ela estivesse em chamas e foi até a entrada. Encontrou Jongin parado na frente da sua cabana, com a respiração acelerada e a expressão de quem havia corrido até ali para entregar as notícias. 

– Vem logo – pediu o mais novo. – A audiência já vai começar.

A audiência a que Jongin se referia era exatamente isso: uma comissão armada para avaliar o desempenho de Chanyeol. Era um processo burocrático para uns e extravagante para outros, mas era parte do protocolo, e os protocolos da Exodus eram seguidos à risca. Em outras palavras: se quisesse permanecer na colônia, Chanyeol teria que passar por isso. 

O comitê de avaliação era composto por Junmyeon, Minseok, os vigias Sehun e Yixing que acompanharam o teste de perto, e agora, Baekhyun. O jovem líder não tinha certeza se a sua presença seria solicitada (afinal estava _pessoalmente_ envolvido com o caso), mas ele correu até a área pública assim que recebeu as instruções de Jongin. Porém, chegou um pouco atrasado. 

Todos os sobreviventes já estavam reunidos na praça da colônia, incluindo os curiosos que estavam ali unicamente para ver de perto o arremate da situação. Não havia nenhuma proibição quanto a assistir à audiência; era um evento público, e as pessoas na Exodus raramente tinham oportunidades como aquela para serem entretidas. Mesmo assim, Baekhyun ficou preocupado que aquele _circo_ intimidasse o garoto.

E, falando no rapaz, _onde diabos estava Park Chanyeol?_

Baekhyun deduziu que havia sido o último a chegar, mas então notou o assento vago no meio da comoção. A pessoa mais importante, o principal motivo de estarem ali, ainda estava faltando. O pequeno moveu os olhos pela multidão e pelas ruelas da colônia, mas nenhum sinal do garoto. Até que, das sombras, surgiu uma silhueta familiar.

Chanyeol parecia menor do que realmente era, mas conforme se aproximou do centro, Baekhyun entendeu o porquê. O mais novo estava com o braço esquerdo imobilizado, enfaixado em uma atadura presa atrás do pescoço. Também caminhava de um jeito retraído, como se quisesse desaparecer, ou aparatar como o Harry Potter fazia nos livros.

Baekhyun entendia o sentimento, _mas eles estavam tão perto…_

Na esperança de transmitir força e confiança à Chanyeol, manteve suas feições sérias, obstinadas. Ele não tinha autorização para falar com o garoto até o fim do processo, mas aproveitou o instante em que seus olhares se cruzaram para dar um breve aceno com a cabeça. _Confio em você_ , tentou dizer. Aparentemente funcionou, pois o maior endireitou a postura quase que instantaneamente após o contato. 

Agora, com Chanyeol mais relaxado, Byun pôde enfim prestar atenção ao garoto. Fora o braço enfaixado, ele estava intacto, talvez até melhor do que quando Baekhyun o encontrou. Ele não usava o moletom enorme de coração partido, mas uma camiseta de banda desbotada e um jeans escuro rasgado na altura do joelho. Também estava limpo e tinha os cabelos ondulados molhados, recém lavados. 

Ele estava _absurdamente lindo_ e Baekhyun nunca desejou tanto que ele fosse aceito. 

Antes que os pensamentos do menor tomassem um rumo perigoso, Junmyeon foi até Chanyeol e indicou ao novato onde ele deveria se sentar. Depois, o líder se dirigiu à audiência. 

– Muito bem – ele começou, juntando as palmas das mãos. – Podemos começar?

  
  
  
  
  


A sistemática da audiência era simples: primeiro, Chanyeol teria que falar. Teria que contar a todos como sobreviveu ao exílio, sem poupar nenhum detalhe sobre a experiência. Foi lhe dado sinal verde para se expressar, usar gestos ou objetos, e se alongar por quanto tempo julgasse necessário. A noite era apenas uma criança, afinal: uma criança apreensiva e _ansiosa_ para conhecer o testemunho de Park. 

Enquanto ouvia o relato, Junmyeon trocaria olhares com os vigias para checar se a versão de Chanyeol era verdadeira ou não. Caso detectassem alguma inverdade, os vigias poderiam interromper e expor o que realmente aconteceu. O líder também poderia interrompê-lo qualquer momento, mas suas intromissões seriam mais como lançar perguntas, para ajudar o garoto a se expressar.

– Não pense que será um interrogatório, Chanyeol – explicou Junmyeon. – Não pense em _certo ou errado._ Pense apenas na sua estratégia, e a defenda para nós. Você não é apenas um réu. É um réu _e_ um _advogado._

Assim, quando foi autorizado, Chanyeol começou a contar. Contou sobre como estava desorientado no começo mas buscou refúgio em uma caverna, e passou a noite em claro desenvolvendo um plano. Contou que saiu do abrigo assim que o Sol nasceu, e que encontrou um novo abrigo em uma árvore alta e frondosa. Contou como caçou, como preparou seu alimento e como fortaleceu seu esconderijo. E contou que fez questão de ocupar a mente até as horas finais do teste.

A madrugada avançou sobre a colônia enquanto Chanyeol se estendia em seu relato, mas ninguém realmente se importou. As definições de dia e noite já não eram tão regulares desde que o fim do mundo começou e, mesmo que sentissem sono, todos estavam _assombrados_ demais para dormir agora. Estavam completamente entregues à fantástica jornada de sobrevivência do maior, em especial Baekhyun.

Byun tremia com cada palavra que saía da boca de Chanyeol. Odiava pensar que o garoto passou por tudo aquilo sozinho mas, na verdade, seus tremores eram de _orgulho_. O garoto sobreviveu a um dos testes mais difíceis e cruéis da humanidade pós-apocalíptica, e voltou invicto, insuperável. 

_Era um sobrevivente nato._

Por fim, quando a narrativa de Chanyeol começou a ficar reticente, Junmyeon interveio e fez a pergunta mais aguardada por todos – como o garoto machucou o braço?

– Ah, sobre isso – começou Chanyeol – Fiquei empolgado quando vi o sinalizador disparado da muralha e me joguei sobre o cipó preso na árvore, mas ele não aguentou meu peso. Caí por cima do meu braço, e acho devo ter o distendido ou algo assim. O sobrevivente que ajudou a me lavar e me vestir, um tal de Kyungsoo? Ele insistiu em enfaixá-lo, mas não é nada demais. De qualquer forma, só aconteceu após o fim do teste, né? E eu consegui escalar de volta para cá, mesmo com o braço machucado...

Baekhyun olhou para o próprio colo, tentando disfarçar o sorriso que abriu caminho entre os seus lábios. Máquina de sobrevivência à parte, Chanyeol ainda era apenas um garoto de 22 anos com um coração enorme e um desejo imensurável de retornar ao convívio social. Byun achou fofo, mas teria que ficar de olho no rapaz. Não poderia tê-lo perdendo um membro toda vez que ficasse animado demais com alguma coisa.

Após um último _round_ de perguntas e resposta, Junmyeon dispensou os vigias e se dirigiu à Chanyeol. Falou em voz alta para que os telespectadores também pudessem ouvir:

– Muito bem, meu jovem, é bom ter você de volta. Fique tranquilo que não irá dormir ao relento esta noite. 

– Eu fui aprovado? – o maior perguntou entusiasmado, se levantando do assento.

– Calma, rapaz. – respondeu Junmyeon. – O veredito só sai amanhã. 

Chanyeol ficou confuso e automaticamente buscou o olhar de Baekhyun, mas foi Junmyeon quem, novamente, explicou a dinâmica. 

– São quase quatro horas da manhã, Chanyeol. Precisamos dormir, e você mais do que qualquer um aqui. Então descanse, não se preocupe com a hora de acordar, e amanhã conversamos. Vá, tenho certeza que Baekhyun vai ceder a cama dele para você – disse o líder, piscando para Park. 

Chanyeol não parecia satisfeito, mas não ficou tão desolado quando viu Baekhyun caminhando até ele. Junmyeon já estava se recolhendo, assim como todos os outros sobreviventes, deixando apenas os dois na praça cada vez mais escura. Chanyeol foi ao encontro de Baekhyun com os braços semi abertos por causa da atadura, mas ao invés de um abraço recebeu apenas um tapinha nas costas. 

– Não posso fazer nada com você enquanto não for aceito – Byun esclareceu. – Sinto muito garoto, mas são as regras.

– Ah… tudo bem.

Chanyeol tinha no olhar um brilho de que _não, não estava tudo bem_ , mas seu corpo e sua mente estavam exaustos demais para questionar. Além disso, era maduro o suficiente para entender que aquelas regras existiam como um mecanismo de proteção, para evitar o envolvimento de um membro fixo da colônia com alguém que poderia ser chutado no dia seguinte. Então, ele seguiu Baekhyun até a cabana do mais velho em silêncio, e só voltou a falar quando chegaram.

– Você não vai dormir comigo? – tentou uma última vez, lembrando do que Junmyeon havia dito algo sobre Baekhyun lhe ceder a cama.

Baekhyun negou balançando a cabeça.

– Desculpe, garoto, vou dormir com uma amiga. Mas você pode ficar à vontade, ninguém vai te perturbar. E eu não preparei nada de especial, mas posso conseguir uns lençóis novos, quer dizer, _não usados,_ se você quiser. 

– Tudo bem, vai ser bom dormir em algo com o seu cheirinho – Chanyeol sorriu. 

Baekhyun corou involuntariamente. Aquele menino bobo, todo abatido, e com o olhar tristinho implorando atenção era a sua maior fraqueza, e Byun não resistiu. _Foda-se as regras, foda-se os protocolos, foda-se tudo!_

Deu um breve porém apertado abraço no maior, tomando cuidado com o braço machucado dele, e sussurrou contra o ouvido do garoto: 

– Você foi muito bem, Chanyeol.

E, antes que Park pudesse reagir, Byun desapareceu.

  
  
  
  
  


Na manhã seguinte, enquanto Chanyeol dormia pacificamente, os líderes se reuniram no topo da muralha para decidir o futuro do rapaz. Mesmo se estivesse acordado, Park não participaria daquela conversa, _e nem Byun_. Como o menor estava emocionalmente inserido no contexto, Junmyeon e Minseok acharam que seria melhor manter Baekhyun afastado da decisão. Mas o menor não gostou nada disso.

– Me manter afastado? _É o caralho!_ – Byun invadiu a reunião dos líderes furioso, bufando de raiva por não ter sido consultado.

– Você está envolvido demais com o garoto, era nítido pela forma como olhou para ele durante a audiência – Junmyeon acusou. 

– Pensamos que seria o ideal, _Baekhyunnie_ – apaziguou Minseok. 

– Mas eu _quero_ participar! – Insistiu Byun. – Não foram vocês que falaram que eu preciso participar mais? Que eu precisava ser um líder?

Minseok se rendeu. 

– Ele não está errado – reconheceu o mais velho, esperando a resposta de Junmyeon.

– Tudo bem, pode ficar – concluiu o líder. – Mas não estamos falando apenas do futuro do seu namorado aqui, mas do futuro da nossa colônia. Vamos ser racionais, entendeu?

– Positivo.

Baekhyun entendeu o que Junmyeon quis dizer, mas não entendeu porque aquelas palavras foram direcionadas a ele. Nunca fora uma pessoa passional; nem quando a situação exigia uma dose de sentimentalismo. Geralmente era criticado por ser racional demais, _lógico demais_ , e não seria um garoto recém chegado que iria mudar isso. _Seria?_

Bem, de qualquer maneira, a interferência de Byun não era a principal pauta do dia. 

Os líderes se acomodaram e começaram a repassar o relato que ouviram de Chanyeol na noite anterior. Não tinham exatamente um roteiro, mas seguiram a ordem cronológica dos acontecimentos, atentando inicialmente ao período noturno do teste. Os três líderes concordaram que a noite do maior foi atípica, sem ataques de animais e sem graves acidentes, mas mesmo assim o garoto teve a chance de mostrar seu valor.

– Ele poderia ter feito um buraco qualquer no chão e passado a noite lá, mas fico feliz que tenha se empenhado um pouco mais – apontou Minseok. 

– E ele acendeu uma fogueira em uma caverna, e conseguiu lenha debaixo de chuva – lembrou Baekhyun. – Isso com certeza foi muito trabalhoso. 

Junmyeon não se manifestou. 

Depois, repassaram as atividades de Chanyeol no período da manhã e da tarde. A estratégia de buscar abrigo em uma árvore não era nada inovadora – na verdade, era bem previsível –, mas pelo menos o garoto ganhou alguns pontos entre os líderes e os vigias por causa de suas habilidades na caça. 

– Se é verdade que ele consegue caçar apenas usando a pontaria –

– É claro que é verdade – Junmyeon interrompeu o mais velho. – os nossos sentinelas jamais mentiriam. 

– Então Chanyeol será muito útil na colônia – completou Baekhyun. – Ele pode ajudar a equipe de Minseok nas expedições de caça, ou pode ficar no time da segurança, comigo. 

– Calma, Byun – pediu Jun. – Nada está resolvido. Nós ainda estamos discutindo.

– Eu sei, foi só uma hipótese. 

O semblante de Junmyeon estava neutro, sóbrio, desde que começaram a deliberar sobre o caso de Chanyeol, e isso era assustador. O mais velho tinha a fama de ser uma pessoa controlada, porém, costumava vestir suas emoções como uma segunda pele. Mas, agora, as expressões do líder eram indecifráveis, e Baekhyun não fazia ideia do que esperar dele.

Junmyeon continuou inabalável como uma rocha e misterioso como um enigma até a hora de tomarem uma decisão. Baekhyun, embora fosse o mais introspectivo entre os três, foi o primeiro a se posicionar.

– Eu acho que ele deve ficar.

– É claro que você acha isso, Baekhyun – bocejou Junmyeon. – Elabore, por favor.

– Chanyeol passou no teste, e com maestria – esclareceu o mais novo. – Ele mereceu o lugar dele aqui, e deixou claro que também será uma boa adição à Exodus. Eu sei que vocês pensam que a minha imparcialidade está comprometida, mas estou sendo justo. Ele foi _muito bem_.

– Vou aceitar seu argumento. E você, Minseok?

O mais velho encolheu os ombros antes de responder:

– Por mim, ele fica – _Isso!_ Baekhyun comemorou baixinho. – Ele se saiu melhor do que o esperado, e sinceramente, eu não esperava muita coisa. Mas Baekhyun tem razão, ele pode ser útil para a colônia.

Tecnicamente, o voto de Junmyeon não faria a menor diferença. A liderança era tripla, afinal, e duas partes de três constituíam a maioria. Mas, mesmo assim, o líder expôs seu voto.

– Bom, é mais difícil para mim do que para qualquer um de vocês – começou Junmyeon. – Sabem que um novo integrante recai sobre a _minha_ jurisdição, é minha responsabilidade, mas… vocês tem razão, o garoto deve ficar. 

Baekhyun imediatamente saltou do assento, levando os punhos ao ar. Parecia Judd Nelson na cena final do _Clube dos Cinco_ , mas mais animado, e sem o corte de cabelo cafona. 

– Isso, _porra!_ – Celebrou, mais alto dessa vez, chamando a atenção dos novos vigias da muralha. 

Minseok riu dele. 

– O que está esperando? Vá contar ao rapaz! 

– É, vá logo – motivou Junmyeon. – Vá antes que eu mude de ideia. 

Baekhyun não precisou de outro incentivo. 

Desceu as escadas correndo, ansioso para encontrar Chanyeol.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun teve um _déjà vu_ ao avistar o garoto. O encontrou novamente na área pública, cercado pelas crianças colônia. Dessa vez não jogavam futebol. Pela forma como os pequenos miravam Chanyeol, o garoto estava contando sobre a noite que passou além dos limites da Exodus. Baekhyun se lembrou que, da última vez que encontrou Park assim, não trazia notícias muito boas, mas agora, _ah, agora..._ a história seria bem diferente.

Byun nem sabia ao certo como começar a contar, então fez a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça e correu para abraçar Chanyeol. O garoto retribuiu o carinho mesmo sem entender se aquele era um abraço de boas vindas ou de despedida, até que Baekhyun se afastou e lhe disse:

– Chanyeol, você foi aceito! Você pode ficar na colônia!

Park ficou perplexo, e por alguns longos segundos não disse nada. 

Em contrapartida, as crianças ao seu lado digeriram facilmente as novidades. Elas começaram a pular e a gritar de alegria, se intrometendo no enlace dos adultos para também abraçar Chanyeol. Aquela comoção mirim trouxe o maior de volta à realidade, e ele perguntou: 

– É verdade? – Baekhyun acenou com a cabeça. – Você jura? – Outro aceno.

As crianças se estabilizaram quando seus pais, Junmyeon e Minseok, entraram em cena, mas os líderes não estavam ali por causa delas. Eles marcharam diretamente até Chanyeol, e Junmyeon estendeu o braço ao maior para um aperto de mãos. 

– Parabéns, Chanyeol – disse o mais velho. – Nós ficamos muito impressionados com seu desempenho no teste, e ficamos felizes em tê-lo como um membro da nossa família na Exodus. 

Chanyeol aceitou o aperto de mãos ainda incrédulo, e retornou sua atenção à Baekhyun. Por algum motivo, desde que se conheceram, Byun era quem sempre o fazia se sentir ancorado à realidade, independente de quão surreal ela parecia. 

– Jura que não estão me recebendo por pena?

Baekhyun riu da pergunta do maior antes de responder.

– Não, eles realmente acham que você tem o que é preciso para ficar. Não sei de onde tiraram isso – brincou – mas, se é a decisão deles – _Park!_

Chanyeol finalmente caiu em si e abraçou Baekhyun novamente, usando seu braço bom para erguer o menor no ar. Girou Byun em seus braços, gostando de como o rosto dele se iluminou com a brincadeira. Quando o menor foi recolocado no chão, Junmyeon continuou. 

– Bom, você não tem uma cabana, Chanyeol, mas algo me diz que Baekhyun não se importa em dividir a dele com você. Aproveite para comemorar agora, porque amanhã temos um encontro para falar das suas atividades na colônia. Seja bem-vindo, Park. 

O líder encerrou sua fala e Chanyeol ouviu palmas. Sim _, palmas;_ enquanto estava distraído com Baekhyun, todos os colonos se ajuntaram ao redor dos dois e começaram a aplaudir Chanyeol. O garoto ficou envergonhado e tentou se esconder atrás de Baekhyun, mas era tarde demais – os sobreviventes já estavam fazendo fila, literalmente, para conhecer o recruta. 

Agora que sabiam que Chanyeol era um membro legítimo e não apenas um forasteiro de passagem, todos queriam saber sua história, saber como ele foi parar ali e o que esperava daquela modesta comunidade. Queriam ser _amigos_ dele. Como Junmyeon havia dito, a Exodus era uma família, e Chanyeol era, basicamente, o priminho caçula.

Byun segurou na mão direita do maior e o levou até o centro. Chanyeol poderia estar tímido demais no momento mas, no futuro, o agradeceria. O menor o apresentou primeiro a Jongin (“ _Esse aqui você já conhece, lembra?_ ”) e depois a Sehun e Yixing (“ _Também deve se lembrar deles, eles acompanharam a sua prova_ ”). Eram os jovens com a idade mais próxima de Chanyeol, e Baekhyun mal via a hora de vê-los conversando como _garotos_ sobre coisas de _garotos_ , como se o fim do mundo fosse apenas um detalhe. 

Depois das primeiras apresentações, Chanyeol passou a se misturar com mais naturalidade. Ele perdeu aquela timidez repentina e voltou a ser o jovem alegre e extrovertido que cativava cada vez mais a Baekhyun. Ele dialogava com cada um que lhe abordava, sem distinção de idade, gênero ou etnia, e era só sorrisos para com os colonos. E ver Chanyeol feliz deixou Baekhyun feliz. 

Era difícil se colocar no lugar do maior e saber o que ele estava sentindo, mas Byun conseguia imaginar. Anos sozinho, acreditando ser a última pessoa não infectada no mundo, e de repente todas as suas convicções caem por terra e você encontra uma colônia de sobreviventes, um símbolo de resistência. É claro que Chanyeol estaria radiante e, vê-lo assim, aqueceu o coração do menor.

Baekhyun enxugou as lágrimas que escorreram dos seus olhos. 

Ele não se lembrava de qual fora a última vez que havia sido tomado por um sentimento tão puro e genuíno. Céus, estava chorando de alegria, e nem era porque _ele_ proporcionou isso ao rapaz, ou porque Chanyeol estava assim por causa _dele_. Era simplesmente porque aquela cena – Chanyeol se entrosando com outros humanos saudáveis – era significativa demais, bonita demais. 

Mais bonito do que aquilo, bem, talvez apenas _Chanyeol._

O garotol havia consertado e desconsertado Baekhyun de tantas formas, que foi impossível para o menor não desejar fazer o mesmo, mas de um jeito bem menos _ortodoxo._ Queria desmontar Chanyeol e vê-lo se desfazendo centímetro por centímetro, como uma vingança pessoal por ele ter colocado aqueles sentimentos em seu peito. Mas faria isso em segredo, quando estivessem a sós. 

De preferência, assim que a sessão de terapia coletiva acabasse...

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chanyeol passou a tarde conhecendo a colônia e sendo conhecido por ela. Teve de lidar com a atenção dos seus novos amigos durante um dia inteiro, mas não achou a experiência sufocante. Na verdade, estava feliz em criar seus próprios vínculos, mesmo que Baekhyun tenha se afastado para isso.

O menor foi uma presença constante no processo interativo de Park, mas depois que o garoto começou a soltar, Baekhyun deu um passo para trás e ficou observando de longe, à distância. Quis dar a Chanyeol espaço para que ele fosse autêntico, e não apenas seguisse os seus passos como um cãozinho perdido (embora, em muitos momentos, Chanyeol fosse exatamente assim). 

No entanto, conforme a noite ia avançando, a saudade de ambos só aumentava. 

Baekhyun foi o primeiro a agir. Aproveitou um momento de distração do grupo de Chanyeol e foi até o maior. Segurou o garoto pelo pulso direito e então começou a puxá-lo na direção da sua cabana. Chanyeol logo entendeu o que estava acontecendo e se permitiu ser arrastado para fora da área pública, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. 

Quando chegaram ao lar de Baekhyun, o menor empurrou Chanyeol para dentro da cabana, e se apressou em trancar a porta e fechar as janelas. O mais novo não conseguiu segurar o riso.

– Ansioso para me ter entre quatro paredes, Byun? 

– Nos seus sonhos, garoto – retrucou Baekhyun. – Só te trouxe aqui para dizer que fiquei muito orgulhoso de você, de verdade. 

– Eu sei, percebi pelo jeito como me olhou durante o... julgamento? Aliás, como vocês chamam aquilo?

– Audiência de avaliação.

– Ah, claro. E muito obrigado, você me passou muita confiança.

– Está mesmo agradecendo _a mim?_ – perguntou Baekhyun. – Você foi incrível! Os méritos são seus. E eu achava difícil acreditar que você sobreviveu por tanto tempo sozinho, mas agora entendo como isso foi possível. 

– _Ugh_ – Chanyeol revirou os olhos. – Nem me lembre... Felizmente não vou precisar mais disso, né? Quero dizer, ficar sozinho... 

– É claro que não. 

Inconscientemente, os dois já haviam cruzado a sala e adentrado o quarto do menor. Chanyeol estava sentado na cama e Baekhyun, de pé, brincando com o fecho da janela. Passaram alguns segundos apenas trocando sorrisos inocentes, enquanto se acostumavam com a ideia de que estavam ali juntos, e iriam ficar juntos. 

Pelos Céus, iriam _dividir a cama_ juntos. 

Quando se lembrou daquele detalhe, Baekhyun engoliu em seco. _Foda-se_ , pensou. 

Ele andou até o maior com passos firmes e sedutores, e parou bem no meio de suas pernas. Levou as mãos até a nuca de Chanyeol e acariciou os cabelos naquela região. Estavam úmidos e gelados por causa do sereno, e Baekhyun se arrepiou enquanto se preparava para falar. 

– Eu sei que você deve estar cansado por causa do teste, mas pensei muito em você enquanto estive sozinho.

– É sério? – Chanyeol perguntou. Olhava para Baekhyun de baixo para cima como se estivesse em transe. – E o que você pensou, exatamente? 

Baekhyun deu de ombros.

– Sobre o que conversamos antes de você partir. Sobre termos outras coisas para fazer além de nos beijarm–– Ei!

Em um movimento rápido, Chanyeol usou o braço bom para jogar Baekhyun na cama e se posicionar acima dele. Apoiou o peso do seu corpo com o braço direito, o que não foi confortável, mas valeu a pena. Baekhyun estava absolutamente vulnerável naquela posição, e lindo, com a respiração mais lenta e os cabelos bagunçados. 

– E o que você tem em mente quando fala de outras coisas? – Chanyeol sussurrou.

– Não sei muito bem – Baekhyun levantou o rosto para encostar a pontinha do seu nariz no nariz do maior, de um jeito provocante. – Mas acho que continuar nos beijando é um bom ponto de partida.

Chanyeol não precisou ouvir uma segunda vez. Beijou Baekhyun como sempre quis, aproveitando-se da vulnerabilidade do menor. Forçou a sua língua para dentro daquela boquinha tão rosada e delicada, explorando cada centímetro com seu músculo molhado. Usou sua posição e tamanho a seu favor e começou a ondular seu corpo contra Byun, fazendo com a pélvis de ambos se encontrassem. 

Baekhyun saiu da sintonia do beijo para vocalizar um gemido, e Chanyeol descobriu um novo alvo para seus lábios. Desceu a boca pela pele de Byun até chegar ao pescoço. Abusou de toda a área disponível ali, sentindo o menor fechar o punho sobre seu couro cabeludo. E então parou, repentinamente – a camiseta de Baekhyun estava no caminho. 

Chanyeol se afastou para para tirar a camiseta do menor, mas antes de voltar às administrações, Baekhyun o impediu.

– E a sua? – Baek perguntou, se referindo à roupa de Chanyeol. _Porra_ , ele estava quase sem voz e não tinha o direito de soar tão _sexy_ assim. 

– Vai ser difícil tirar com isso – gesticulou com a faixa que prendia seu braço machucado. – Na verdade, não consigo fazer muita coisa com isso.

Baekhyun entendeu o que o outro estava pedindo e inverteu as posições, ficando acima de Chanyeol. Não planejou sentar diretamente sobre membro do rapaz mas acabou parando ali, como se estivesse testando a fricção antes de colar seu torso ao peito de Chanyeol. Voltaram a se beijar, de um jeito não tão frenético quanto antes, mas igualmente _safado_. 

Park usou o braço livre e subiu a mão do joelho até a coxa de Baekhyun, massageando repetidas vezes a área ali antes de pedir, com os lábios grudados aos do menor: 

– Rebola pra mim. 

Byun sentiu um golpe no íntimo com aquele pedido, mas reagiu prontamente. Levantou as costas e começou a rebolar o quadril em cima do pênis ainda coberto de Chanyeol. Observou o modo como Chanyeol o acompanhava com o olhar faminto, e isso lhe deixou mais excitado. Aplicou mais força no _vai-e-vem_ , fazendo questão de _sentar_ em Park regularmente, seguindo um ritmo ditado unicamente pelo tesão. Sabia como provocar.

– _Porra_ , você é muito gostoso – Chanyeol gemeu.

– Não sou nada – o menor riu, se permitindo sair da persona sensual e erótica que havia criado para a ocasião. – Sou só a porra do último humano vivo na Terra para você, e é só por isso que você me acha gostoso.

– Você tá falando sério? – Baekhyun arqueou a sobrancelha como se dissesse _sim, e aí?_ mas não parou de se mover. – Você é inacreditável se acha isso. O meu pau durasso aí embaixo não significa nada para você? 

Baekhyun achou a pergunta bem oportuna. 

– Significa que talvez eu deva dar um pouco de atenção a ele, você não acha?

Após dizer isso, Byun se afastou e puxou a calça de Chanyeol, feliz em ver que o pau dele saltou para fora assim que ficou livre. Massageou o membro robusto e bonito algumas vezes, inicialmente apenas para sentir a firmeza da pele. Depois, começou a masturbá-lo com vontade, apreciando como o membro crescia ainda mais em suas mãos. 

Chanyeol arranhou os lençóis quando, finalmente, Baekhyun o colocou na entrada dos lábios. O menor pausou por um segundo, apenas para ouvir Chanyeol soltar um “ _porra Baekhyun_ ” antes de começar a chupar. Chupou com fervor; com uma mão na base, deixou a cabeça ir até onde aguentava para comportar o pênis do maior em sua boca.

Não cabia inteiro pois, assim como tudo referente a Chanyeol, era um pau _enorme_ , grosso também. Mas Baekhyun se esforçou, prendeu a respiração e conseguiu levá-lo até o início de sua garganta, tomando todos os cuidados para não se engasgar. Vendo – ou melhor, sentindo – a aptidão do menor, Chanyeol tentou empurrar o quadril contra sua boca, mas Baekhyun se afastou e o segurou pelas coxas. 

– Se comporte – ele repreendeu.

O mais velho voltou a atenção ao membro de Park, lambendo-o da base até a ponta e deixando um beijo molhado na extremidade. Estava brincando com o autocontrole de Chanyeol, que estava prestes a se esgotar. 

– Caralho, vou gozar – o maior avisou. Esperava que Baekhyun continuasse o que estava fazendo, mas Byun se afastou. – Ei, tá indo aonde?

Baekhyun não respondeu, e por alguns agonizantes minutos tudo o que Chanyeol ouviu foi o barulho do menor revirando suas mochilas e baús, em busca de alguma coisa. Então Baekhyun retornou com camisinhas e um sachê de lubrificante sachê em mãos. Exibiu os itens para Park, antes de debochar dele:

– Não achou que eu ia abandonar você duro, achou?

– Foi o que pareceu por uns cinco minutos.

– Dramático – Byun acusou em tom de brincadeira. Ele jogou os itens na cama, ao lado de Chanyeol, e começou a desabotoar as calças, a única peça de roupa que ainda vestia. – E então, como quer fazer isso? 

Deixou que Chanyeol escolhesse a posição mais confortável para ele, afinal, a atadura no braço seria um dificultador do processo. Porém, Chanyeol não pareceu muito preocupado com isso quando respondeu.

– Fica de quatro pra mim.

– Que cavalheiro – Baekhyun brincou, mas terminou de se despir e rapidamente se colocou como o garoto havia pedido.

Chanyeol só tinha uma mão para prepará-lo, o que o obrigou a ser direto, não ficar de enrolação. Ele rasgou o sachê de lubrificante com os dentes e derramou o líquido viscoso sobre a entrada de Baekhyun. Logo em seguida usou os dedos para espalhar a substância.

– Meus dedos são maiores do que a média – disse Chanyeol, antes de penetrá-lo. – Pode me avisar se doer.

Baekhyun gemeu uma afirmação, mas a intromissão não doeu. Pelo contrário, foi melhor do que esperava. Já queria aqueles dedos em si há alguns dias, e enfim tê-los foi muito prazeroso. Eles o abriam em um ritmo gostoso, testando a sua elasticidade e sensibilidade. 

Chanyeol o preparava com tanta preocupação que Baekhyun se sentiu mal por tê-lo deixado na mão há alguns minutos mas, por outro lado, a preparação também o deixava inquieto, ansioso para a próxima etapa.

– Mete logo – exigiu Baekhyun. Chanyeol não teve como negar aquele pedido tão desesperado.

O maior espalhou lubrificante em seu membro, ja protegido, e o posicionou na entrada de Baekhyun. A princípio deu estocadas leves e lentas, apenas para sentir o corpo que estava adentrando. Só depois, quando notou que Baekhyun o recebera bem, foi mais rápido, pegando embalo e ritmo, e segurando o quadril do outro com a mão livre.

Conforme aumentou a velocidade, Chanyeol alcançou a próstata de Baekhyun, fazendo o menor gemer em alto e bom som. Gostou dos sons que ele fazia por sua causa, e eles alimentaram seu ego naquela hora tão íntima. Chanyeol reduziu e intensificou as estocadas, focando unicamente em acertar Baekhyun no lugarzinho que o fazia gritar.

Chanyeol levou a mão livre às costas do menor, passeando pela cintura e os ombros largos, até chegar aos cabelos e puxar os fios com força. O ato fez com que Baekhyun arqueasse e empinasse ainda mais a bunda na direção de Chanyeol. 

– Grita pra mim, Baek – ordenou o maior. Baekhyun soltou um grunhido. – Tá com vergonha? Aposto que todo mundo já sabe que você tá dando pra mim.

Baekhyun gritou, mas abafou o som se debruçando sobre a cama, deixando apenas a sua traseira empinada para Chanyeol abusar. Park não gostou de ver o menor abafando os gemidos no travesseiro, então sugeriu que mudassem de posição.

Assim, Baekhyun se viu mais uma vez no topo de Chanyeol, rebolando em cima dele com vigor. Gostou de ficar no controle, de saber Chanyeol também estava fora de si por causa da química entre os dois. Ele colocou as mãos sobre o peito de Park, odiando a camiseta que ainda estava no seu caminho, e o usou como plataforma de apoio.

Pegou impulso e subiu e desceu com o quadril. Estava repetindo os mesmos movimentos que havia feito anteriormente, mas agora com o membro de Chanyeol _dentro_ de si. Provocava, torturava o maior, ao mesmo tempo que Chanyeol castigava sua bunda, com estocadas cada vez mais frenéticas.

– Queria te ver assim desde que nos conhecemos – o garoto confessou. – Você atirou em mim, mas não pude evitar te achar tão gostoso.

– Fala mais. – Baekhyun incentivou. Apreciava _dirty talk_ na cama, ainda mais com alguém como Chanyeol, com a voz grossa e amedrontadora.

– Você gosta disso, Baekhyun? Quando terminarmos vou colocar você pra sentar na minha cara.

Foi demais para Baekhyun. Mal teve que se tocar para atingir o ápice, disparando jatos de porra por toda a camiseta que Chanyeol ainda vestia. O garoto o observou como se estivesse enfeitiçado. Esperou Baekhyun terminar, e só então continuou as estocadas, perseguindo seu próprio orgasmo. 

Baekhyun caiu sobre Park, se escondendo no pescoço do rapaz e deixando vários beijinhos ali. Chanyeol gozou com Baekhyun em seus braços, mordendo a sua orelha. Quando se acalmou, acariciou com cuidado os cabelos do menor. Um gesto doce, em meio a tanta devassidão. 

– Você é tão lindo – foi a primeira coisa que Park disse assim que deixou o corpo do pequeno. A respiração de ambos voltava ao normal. – E a sua bunda é fenomenal, _Baekkie._

– Você me deixa sem jeito, garoto. 

– E você me deixa desnorteado – Ao ouvir isso, Baekhyun se afastou e fitou o mais novo com uma cara de “ _é sério que você tá dizendo uma breguice dessas?_ ”. Chanyeol riu. – Mas é verdade! E é verdade o que falei antes também. Acho que todo mundo já sabe que estamos fodendo. 

– Não fomos tão altos assim – o menor se defendeu. 

– Eu sei mas, antes, todo mundo olhou para mim como se fossemos um casal, sei lá.

Baekhyun sentiu que o maior queria conversar sobre aquilo, mas preferiu adiar o assunto. Agora que Chanyeol era um membro vitalício da Exodus, teriam muito tempo para este e outros tópicos importantes. Por hora, desejava apenas descansar.

– Não vamos nos preocupar com isso agora, pode ser? Quero dormir de conchinha. 

– Claro – Chanyeol cedeu. – Mas preciso tirar essa camiseta cheia de porra antes. 

Baekhyun ajudou o maior a se livrar da única peça de roupa que vestia e recolocar a atadura. Como estava escuro, nem ao menos conseguiu admirar o físico de Chanyeol mas, tudo bem, teriam outras oportunidades. Quando terminaram, Park descartou a camisinha e voltou para a cama. Dormiram nus e agarradinhos.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun foi o primeiro a acordar no dia seguinte. Sentiu um contentamento indescritível ao ver Chanyeol nu ao seu lado, despido não só de roupas mas também de toda a insegurança que insistia em o cercar nos últimos dias. Estavam juntos, entrelaçados pelos seus corpos e destinos, e dificilmente perderiam aquele nó. 

Aproveitando a serenidade que pairava sobre eles, Baekhyun começou a contornar os traços do garoto com os dedos. Primeiro, suas sobrancelhas, nariz, lábios e queixo. Tomou cuidado para que seu toque fosse o mais leve possível, para não despertar o rapaz que ressonava pacificamente.

Depois, Baekhyun explorou áreas maiores. Contornou o maxilar de Park e imediatamente desceu para o seu pescoço. Gastou alguns segundos dedilhando a clavícula dele como se fosse um piano, e então deslizou seus dedos pela linha que dividia seu peito ao meio. Continuaria o trajeto até o umbigo, mas notou algo, sobre a costela do rapaz, que o fez parar.

Sobre a pele, ali, havia uma marca circular parecida com uma mordida humana. 

_Estranho_ , pensou. _Eu não o mordi aqui ontem._

E, o mais estranho ainda, era que não era uma marca recente, parecia antiga. Aquele rastro não fazia sentido porque a única mordida humana capaz de gerar uma cicatriz como aquela na pele só poderia ser... 

_Não pode ser._

Baekhyun se desprendeu do maior abruptamente, acordando Chanyeol no processo. Enquanto o maior tentava entender o motivo de tanta agitação, Byun foi atrás de sua arma. A engatilhou e apontou para Chanyeol, que agora estava sentado na cama. 

– Baekhyun? O que está acontecendo?

– Você tem uma mordida de zumbi – Baekhyun acusou. 

– Baek, calma – Chanyeol se levantou, enfrentando a mira da pistola. – Essa cicatriz é antiga, vamos conversar. 

– Não é possível. 

– É sim, olha – Chanyeol se virou, para que Byun pudesse observar melhor. – Se fosse recente a ferida estaria aberta, necrosando, e eu não teria metade da consciência que tenho agora.

– Você tá fodendo comigo, Chanyeol?

– _Bom..._

– Sem joguinhos! 

Baekhyun tremia e seus olhos marejavam. Estava surpreso; talvez tão surpreso quanto Chanyeol se sentiu ao chegar na colônia, mas não perderia tempo processando aquela situação. Estava pronto para atirar em Chanyeol, e o maior percebeu sua determinação.

– Baekhyun, por favor, abaixa isso – o garoto foi se aproximando com passos lentos, até ficar na frente de Baekhyun. Se o menor quisesse matá-lo, era só disparar.

– Você tá brincando comigo, Chanyeol?! – Baekhyun desabou, finalmente afrouxando a mão sobre arma. Chorava, mas continuou falando. – Eu te trouxe aqui, para o nosso refúgio e agora você pode acabar com tudo! 

– Baekhyun, calma, olha pra mim… – o maior começou, usando a fragilidade do mais velho para tirar a pistola de suas mãos e jogá-la na cama.

– Você vai matar todos nós...

– Não vou, não. Olha pra mim. – Chanyeol pediu mais uma vez enquanto segurava as mãos do menor. Quando teve a certeza de que Baekhyun estava o encarando, continuou:

– Baekhyun, eu sou imune.


	6. Park Chanyeol é Imune

_Baekhyun, eu sou imune._

Aquelas palavras reverberaram de um canto ao outro na cabeça de Baekhyun, mas não fizeram o menor sentido. Eram absurdas demais para serem verdadeiras ou no mínimo credíveis. A frase inteira era praticamente uma falácia pós-apocalíptica, e até seria engraçada se não revelasse algo comprometedor: que, além de um infectado, Baekhyun trouxe um _louco_ para a colônia. 

– Chanyeol, isso é impossível – Baekhyun soltou um riso involuntário antes de continuar. A justificativa lhe soou tão cômica que suas lágrimas instantaneamente cessaram. – Eu entendo que você ache que é imune, afinal você ficou muito tempo sozinho e nada nunca te aconteceu... Mas imunidade não existe. Não é anatomicamente possível.

O garoto deu de ombros.

– Algumas pessoas são imunes a alguns tipos de gripe.

– Não é a _porra_ de uma gripe Chanyeol! 

– Eu sei que não é uma gripe, Baekhyun. E eu sei que parece absurdo, mas você nem ao menos está me deixando explicar.

Baekhyun bufou. Estava ficando irritado, e não gostava de lidar com gente ignorante. 

– Tá bem, tá bem, então me explica! – O menor se rendeu. – Me explica porque nada está fazendo sentido, eu posso ter colocado a vida de todo mundo em risco e, agora, eu nem consigo te olhar direito com essa cicatriz à mostra. 

Chanyeol olhou para si mesmo depois do comentário de Baekhyun e percebeu, pela primeira vez desde que começaram a discutir, que ainda estava nu, assim como o mais velho. 

– Então vamos nos vestir primeiro, pode ser? – Park sugeriu, jogando algumas peças de roupa na direção de Baekhyun. – Preciso que você confie no que vou te dizer, mas não vou conseguir isso se você continuar irritadinho.

Baekhyun não gostou do tom, mas se vestiu. 

Quando terminou de colocar a roupa, levou as mãos aos cabelos e agarrou os fios como se quisesse arrancá-los. Baekhyun não sentia mais o ímpeto de sair correndo ou de recuperar a pistola abandonada na cama, mas isso não anulava o fato que Chanyeol foi _mordido_. O rapaz estava estável, mas por quanto tempo ficaria assim? Será que Baekhyun teria que escoltá-lo para fora da Exodus? 

_Será que teria que matá-lo?_

Pelo jeito só havia uma forma de descobrir, e era ouvindo a explicação do garoto.

– Tudo bem – Baekhyun disse depois de engolir em seco algumas de suas convicções. Ele sentou na cama e gesticulou para que Chanyeol fizesse o mesmo. – Pode começar. 

E Chanyeol começou.

– Vamos de onde paramos, ok? Não, não é uma gripe, mas o princípio é o mesmo: _um vírus_. Um agente infeccioso transmitido pelo sangue, saliva ou secreção. Geralmente o contágio ocorre quando a saliva do infectado entra em contato com o sangue da vítima, através da mordida. O novo organismo começa a manifestar os primeiros sintomas, que são perda de consciência e um apetite canibal insaciável, em até 24 horas.

– Você não tá me dizendo nada que eu não sei, Chanyeol – o menor interrompeu.

– Eu estou chegando lá. O vírus que causou toda essa bagunça, essa massa genética microscópica, não tem nenhum efeito _em mim._ O meu organismo consegue contra-atacar e derrotar o vírus. Isso significa que eu sou fisicamente incapaz de manifestar os sintomas e, por isso, não represento nenhuma ameaça. E eu também não posso transmitir o vírus, porque ele morre em mim antes que eu possa passar para outra pessoa.

– Mas... mesmo se fosse verdade, você tem uma marca de mordida que te contradiz.

– Eu sou imune ao vírus, Baekhyun, não ao processo – esclareceu Chanyeol. – Eu posso ser mordido, a única diferença é que nada acontece. A minha consciência não se esvai e nem dá lugar a uma fome incontrolável por cérebros. Eu só sou mordido, o que não é nada agradável, mas nem se compara ao que poderia acontecer se eu não fosse _imune._

Byun estreitou os olhos. Estava desconfiado, mas reconhecia que havia uma lógica. 

– Você não pode ter sido mordido por um zumbi defeituoso ou algo assim?

Chanyeol riu. 

– Pode até ser, mais eu fui mordido mais de uma vez, por mais de um zumbi também. Na verdade, eu já perdi a conta de quantas vezes fui mordido, e nem posso me orientar pelas marcas porque, como não sou infectado, elas cicatrizam e somem. A da costela só está visível porque é a mais recente, mas ela logo vai desaparecer. É uma pena. Talvez se eu tivesse as marcas você acreditaria em mim... 

Baekhyun captou a amargura do maior no final da resposta. Nunca foi a sua intenção deixá-lo magoado, mas Byun não conseguia se livrar do seu ceticismo. Como poderia, diante de tantas informações inéditas? O melhor que pôde fazer foi ser honesto com o garoto e expor as suas incertezas, tomando cuidado para não machucá-lo ainda mais. 

– Eu quero acreditar em você, Chanyeol, mas é difícil. Isso explicaria algumas coisas, como você sobrevivendo por tanto tempo e essa marca não necrosada na sua pele… Mas, se fosse simples assim, por que só você? Não me leve a mal, mas o que _você_ tem de tão especial para ser imune? E o por que as outras pessoas não são?

Chanyeol agitou-se um pouco, olhando para os lados como se estivesse prestes a revelar um segredo. Ele havia acabado de descartar a atadura que prendia seu braço machucado mas, mesmo sem ela, parecia mais inseguro agora. Ele abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes antes de encontrar as palavras:

– Não é tão simples. Há mais coisas que eu preciso contar para essa história fazer sentido, mas têm a ver com teorias da conspiração e segredos de Estado. E eu preciso que você confie plenamente em mim antes de continuar. 

Baekhyun não soube o que fazer mas, felizmente, nem precisou.

Batidas incessantes na porta interromperam a conversa dos dois. Era Junmyeon.

– Bom dia, pombinhos – O líder cumprimentou assim que foi recebido. – É muito bom encontrá-los vestidos. Venham comigo, tenho uma missão para vocês. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Junmyeon levou Baekhyun e Chanyeol até o depósito de armas, uma sala anexa à muralha que guardava toda a artilharia da colônia. Assim que chegaram foram recebidos por mais dois colonos, Jongin e Seulgi; pelo jeito, também haviam sido recrutados. O fato de estarem reunidos ali, naquele cômodo, não deixava dúvidas: a missão envolvia matar alguns zumbis. 

Missões assim deveriam ser algo rotineiro para Baekhyun, afinal, ele era o líder dos assuntos de segurança da Exodus. Mas, como era teimoso e estava sempre fugindo da colônia e de suas obrigações, Baekhyun nem se lembrava de qual fora a última vez que recebeu uma designação como esta. Foi muito antes de conhecer Chanyeol. 

_Muito antes de ter algo a perder._

Baekhyun se sentiu deslocado, até que Junmyeon começou a explicar a missão:

– Bom, trouxe vocês aqui porque surgiu um problema. Minseok e Kyungsoo acabaram de voltar de uma expedição de caça má sucedida. Eles cruzaram com um grupo grande de infectados no caminho, a uns 60 quilômetros daqui. Eram pelo menos cinquenta zumbis segundo o relatório deles, e estão acampados na nossa área de caça. 

– Vamos acabar com eles, chefe! – Exclamou Jongin. 

– Tenho certeza que sim – disse Junmyeon. – E, Baekhyun, eu sei que suas ordens eram para _não deixar a colônia_ tão cedo, mas você entende, não é? É uma missão de segurança, e precisamos do chefe de segurança no comando. 

– Claro, eu entendo – afirmou Byun. – Só não entendo porque preciso levar Chanyeol comigo. Por que não Sehun ou Yixing? _Porra_ , Jun, ele acabou de voltar de um teste.

– Eu sei, amigo, mas será uma oportunidade para conhecermos as suas habilidades, ver como ele se sai em combate. Assim vamos saber o que fazer com ele. 

Baekhyun quis rir. Tudo o que queria saber naquele momento era _o que fazer com Chanyeol_ , e levá-lo até um acampamento de infectados não era exatamente uma de suas opções. Ainda tinha assuntos inacabados com Chanyeol, não sabia até que ponto ele era uma ameaça, mas... pensando melhor, tudo bem. Deixar o garoto sozinho na colônia também não lhe parecia uma grande ideia.

Quando ficou claro que as objeções de Baekhyun haviam acabado, Junmyeon saiu da sala, e deixou que a equipe composta por Byun, Kim, Park e Kang começasse a se preparar. O primeiro passo foi pegar as armas. Por sorte – na verdade, por uma excelente capacidade de planejamento de Junmyeon –, já estavam no lugar certo.

Baekhyun orientou a todos que escolhessem armas de longo alcance, como rifles e fuzis semi-automáticos. Também pegou granadas, explosivos e tudo o que poderia ser usado à distância. Estavam praticamente esvaziando o arsenal da Exodus para aquela missão, mas armas não eram algo difícil de ser restituído. E, bem, aquela era uma emergência. Cinquenta infectados contra quatro humanos saudáveis; _não seria nada fácil._

Quando terminaram de se armar, reuniram a bagagem e se aprontaram para deixar a colônia. Fizeram o mesmo trajeto que levou Chanyeol até o refúgio, porém no sentido inverso: desceram de rapel, pela cachoeira, e receberam as armas e os outros itens pelo elevador de serviço. Em seguida, foram para o carro de Baekhyun. O menor tomou o volante, a menina sentou-se ao seu lado, e Jongin e Chanyeol foram atrás, para acomodar a carga na carroceria do veículo.

Se Chanyeol se sentiu nostálgico em reviver aquela experiência tão familiar, ele não demonstrou. Estava distante desde que sua conversa com Baekhyun havia sido interrompida, mas o que lhe chateava não era a interrupção em si. Estava ferido por causa da desconfiança do menor. É verdade, ainda tinham muito a conversar, mas o ceticismo de Baekhyun era tangível. Isso fez com que Chanyeol se fechasse, e respondesse aos comandos de um jeito mecânico, artificial. 

Mas Baekhyun teve uma ideia para animá-lo.

Silenciosamente, depois de passarem pelo trecho de estrada de chão, Baekhyun tirou uma das mãos do volante e acionou o pendrive de Chanyeol, que ainda estava plugado no painel do carro. _Paradise_ do _Coldplay_ começou a tocar. Jongin e Seulgi, que eram dançarinos antes do fim do mundo, reconheceram as notas no instante em que elas atravessaram as caixas de som. Começaram a cantarolar em meio a exclamações como _“eu nem me lembrava de como era ouvir música!_ ” e _“essa canção é muito boa_ ”. 

Mas Chanyeol continuou sem reação. 

Tudo o que o garoto fez foi encontrar o olhar de Baekhyun pelo espelho retrovisor. Seus olhos tinham um brilho diferente, como se estivessem carregando tudo o que Chanyeol não conseguia expressar em palavras e ações. Era um misto de ressentimento, mágoa e, bem lá no fundo, uma fagulha de esperança. Eles exprimiam um sentimento tão intenso que pareciam sugar a alma do menor. Byun não aguentou fitá-los por muito tempo e desviou o olhar, enquanto refletia sobre a sua estratégia.

 _Não deveria ter sido tão ingênuo,_ pensou Baekhyun. Deveria saber que era preciso mais do que meia dúzia de melodias bonitas para restaurar os ânimos do garoto, e que, na verdade, compartilhar com os outros aquele pendrive só tornaria as coisas piores. _Onde estava com a cabeça?_ , se perguntou. Aquelas músicas deveriam ser algo íntimo, só dele e de Chanyeol. Bom, pelo menos elas suavizaram a atmosfera no veículo...

Honestamente, Baekhyun _queria_ acreditar em Chanyeol. O que o garoto lhe contou era uma alternativa melhor ao caos e terror que Baekhyun conhecia, então é claro que queria confiar nele – mas não era tão simples. Embora quisesse escutar seu coração, todos os seus outros órgãos pareciam implorar por um pouco de racionalidade. Além disso, Byun não tinha os os detalhes. O destino cruelmente brincou com os dois e os colocou na linha de frente de uma batalha que nenhum deles escolheu lutar, tudo isso _antes_ de Chanyeol terminar de contar a história.

Assim, por hora, Baekhyun estava de mãos atadas. 

A única coisa que podia fazer era aceitar a indiferença de Chanyeol. 

(E torcer para que tudo voltasse ao normal depois que matassem alguns zumbis).

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Os jovens alcançaram o local invadido pelos infectados antes do entardecer. Era um terreno conhecido. Antes do apocalipse fora o hectare de algum fazendeiro abastado, mas agora era apenas uma grande planície, onde o gado se reproduzia livremente. Quando chegaram mais perto, os quatro colonos encontraram exatamente o cenário que Junmyeon descreveu. _Um acampamento de zumbis._

A explicação para aquele fenômeno era simples: a colônia costumava caçar naquela região, e os infectados porque interceptaram o cheiro dos humanos. Foram atraídos e ficaram ali instintivamente, talvez ao redor de uma ferramenta ou uma peça de roupa descartada. Eles não faziam ao mal aos animais e nem sentiam vontade de comê-los; sua fome era exclusiva de humanos. Assim, estavam literalmente acampados, mas isso não significava que eram menos letais.

Baekhyun estacionou a uma distância segura e gesticulou para que sua equipe saísse do veículo. Os quatro se encontram atrás do carro, junto ao porta-malas, e começaram a descarregar as armas do compartimento. Dividiram o arsenal entre si, enquanto Baekhyun analisava as circunstâncias. O menor fez um _checklist_ mental com as informações mais importantes antes de definir a estratégia.

_✘ Terreno acidentado demais, não vai dar para atropelar._

_✘ Desvantagem númerica avassaladora._

_✘ Animais no campo atrapalhando a mira._

O único ponto forte dos colonos era este: 

_✓ Artilharia suficiente para acabar com todos eles._

Com esses dados, Baekhyun reuniu a equipe em um círculo para expor o plano:

– Tudo bem, vamos fazer uma linha de frente no formato de meia lua. Jongin, quero que você fique em uma extremidade. Eu vou ficar na outra ponta, e Seulgi e Chanyeol ficarão com as posições centrais, um de cada lado do carro. Dúvidas até aqui? – Nenhum deles se pronunciou. – Ótimo. Vamos nos afastar uns cem metros uns dos outros, e quando eu começar a atirar, vocês atiram também. Prestem atenção, porque isso é muito importante: precisamos atirar todos juntos, simultaneamente. Assim, quando os zumbis partirem para cima de nós, vão se dividir e se tornar alvos mais fáceis. Entenderam? 

Os três acenaram com a cabeça.

Baekhyun não teve muito tempo para arquitetar aquele plano; tecnicamente era um improviso mas, de certa forma, tinha um proceder lógico. Era a famosa – e antiga – estratégia de dividir para conquistar. A união era a principal força dos infectados e, em bandos grandes, era quase impossível derrotá-los. Mas, se os colonos conseguissem separá-los, teriam boas chances. Byun só esperava que meio quilômetro de área fosse o bastante para desmembrar a legião de zumbis. 

Quando foi evidente que estavam armados e prontos, os quatro começaram a tomar as suas posições. Jongin e Seulgi foram para o leste. A menina acompanhou o rapaz até a metade do caminho, e Jongin seguiu sozinho até a primeira extremidade da trincheira imaginária. Do lado oeste, Baekhyun e Chanyeol fizeram o mesmo deslocamento. Mas, quando foi a hora do menor continuar o percurso sozinho, Chanyeol o segurou pelo pulso, fazendo-o parar. 

– Vai ser mais perigoso nas pontas – apontou Park, embora fosse redundante. 

– E daí?

– Deixa eu ir no seu lugar. Vai ser _menos_ perigoso para mim.

Byun não quis ler o que estava nas entrelinhas daquela oferta antes de responder: 

– Eu sou o líder da missão. Se alguém vai se arriscar mais aqui, este alguém sou eu.

Chanyeol soprou um riso forçado. 

– Você não acredita mesmo em mim, né? – O garoto perguntou com um tom de provocação. – E se eu caminhar até os zumbis, desarmado? Será que assim você confia em mim, Baekhyun?

 _Ah, claro_. Chanyeol ainda estava magoado. 

– Não vai ser bancando o mártir que eu vou acreditar em você, Chanyeol. 

– Eu não quero _bancar o mártir_. Quero te dar provas, evidências.

Uma brisa suave cortou a tensão entre os dois e Byun soube o que precisava fazer.

O menor deu um passo à frente na direção de Chanyeol e, em um piscar de olhos, colou seus lábios aos do rapaz. Segurou o rosto do garoto com as duas mãos enquanto assaltava a boca dele com a sua língua. Os braços de Chanyeol alcançaram a sua cintura em uma suposta tentativa de fazê-lo diminuir o ritmo mas Baekhyun não se abalou. Fez questão de que o beijo fosse o mais sensual e molhado possível – estava tentando provar algo com aquele gesto.

Quando se afastaram e retomaram o ar, Baekhyun explicou: 

– Eu acredito em você, Chanyeol. Um pouco, pelo menos, ou então eu não teria o beijado. A saliva é um meio de transmissão, não é? Eu confio em você, e quero confiar mais, mas... você também está em dívida comigo. Você não me contou toda a sua história. Como quer que eu acredite cem por cento, em algo que eu só sei pela metade?

Chanyeol não disse nada mas acenou com a cabeça depois de alguns segundos. Ele parecia atordoado, e Baekhyun não soube ao certo se era por causa do beijo ou do seu desabafo. Talvez um pouco dos dois. 

– Vamos conversar quando voltarmos para a colônia, tá bem? – propôs o menor, tomando uma das mãos de Chanyeol nas suas. – Agora temos uma missão para concluir, e eu preciso de você. 

Chanyeol acenou mais uma vez, dessa vez mais resoluto, e até abriu um sorrisinho.

Estavam dando pequenos passos, mas já era alguma coisa. 

Quando teve a certeza de que o garoto ficaria bem sozinho, Baekhyun o deixou e seguiu para a sua posição, na outra extremidade da linha de frente. Era de fato a posição mais perigosa da força-tarefa, mas Baekhyun não estava preocupado. Era um bom combatente, e não ganhou o cargo de líder da segurança da Exodus à toa. 

Baekhyun chegou ao marco zero e observou seus amigos. Estavam armados, formavam um semicírculo perfeito e, o mais importante: não foram descobertos. Isso se dava porque o olfato dos infectados era uma faca de dois gumes e, naquele momento, o odor dos animais do campo camuflou o cheiro dos humanos. Enfim, estavam todos prontos, apenas esperando o sinal de Baekhyun.

O menor respirou fundo, mirou em um dos infectados e efetuou o primeiro disparo. 

_E uma chuva de disparos ocorreu em seguida._

Os quatro jovens esvaziaram os cartuchos de suas armas simultaneamente contra os zumbis. O barulho dos tiros era ensurdecedor, do tipo que ficaria na cabeça mesmo depois de horas, isto é, caso conseguissem sobreviver. Não era só o barulho dos projéteis; era também os gemidos dos infectados e o som de partes não tão humanas explodindo com as balas. Além de, claro, grunhidos dos bichos que, inevitavelmente, acabavam atingidos. Fatalidades, ossos do ofício.

O plano de Baekhyun saiu melhor do que a encomenda. Os zumbis, mais zonzos do que o normal, fizeram precisamente o que Byun previu e se dividiram. Correram cada um para um lado, atrás do atirador que parecia estar mais perto (ou o que lhes parecia mais suculento). Aquilo os enfraqueceu, fez deles alvos fáceis para os experientes _snipers_ da Exodus. A desvantagem numérica ainda estava lá, mas fora realinhada a favor dos jovens. Tudo o que precisavam fazer era continuar atirando.

E eles fizeram isso.

Atiraram por quinze minutos quase ininterruptos, desconsiderando as pausas para recarregar a munição. Aqueles minutos, no entanto, pareceram horas para quem estava com o dedo no gatilho. A missão era cruel para os infectados, mas também era extremamente desgastante para os colonos. Exigia um nível de concentração tão avançado que os deixava esgotados, não só física como mentalmente. Eles ficaram tão absorvidos que continuaram a disparar mesmo depois de abaterem o último zumbi. Só perceberam que haviam vencido uns trinta segundos depois. _Mas venceram._

Quando a ficha finalmente caiu, não puderam nem ao menos comemorar; ainda tinham trabalho a fazer. Não podiam simplesmente deixar os corpos ali, ou o odor fétido iria atrair outros. Baekhyun e os demais circularam a área do massacre com galões de gasolina e iniciaram um pequeno incêndio. Eles cortaram as cercas do terreno, para que os animais que sobreviveram tivessem uma chance de escapar do fogo. E então, quando a fumaça começou a pintar o céu de negro junto ao crepúsculo, eles recolheram as armas e voltaram para o carro. 

Estava na hora de voltar para a casa.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Os quatro chegaram na Exodus de noite, na hora do jantar. A colônia toda estava reunida na área comum, mas a entrada deles passou despercebida. Não foram recebidos como heróis ou com festas, nada disso. Os únicos que sabiam os detalhes da missão – e quão perigosa ela poderia ser – eram Junmyeon e Minseok, então foram recepcionados normalmente. Era melhor assim. Espalhar o pânico em uma colônia de sobreviventes era uma péssima ideia.

O único reconhecimento que tiveram foi o de Junmyeon. O líder caminhou até eles e deu um tapinha nas costas de cada um. Estava sério, como sempre, mas seus olhos entregavam suas verdadeiras emoções. Ele estava feliz em rever seus amigos sãos e salvos. Junmyeon liberou todos para o jantar, mas pediu que Baekhyun ficasse para trás por alguns segundos. Chanyeol, inconscientemente, também esperou. 

– Vocês dois viraram um dueto agora? – brincou Junmyeon. – Bom, tanto faz. Baekhyun, depois de comer, quero que me encontre na sala de armas, para me passar o relatório da missão. 

– Desculpa Jun, mas eu tenho algo importante para fazer, e precisa ser esta noite. Podemos deixar essas burocracias para mais tarde? – pediu Baekhyun.

– Uma missão e você já quer voltar a fugir das suas obrigações? Não me teste, Byun.

– Não é isso, eu juro. Por favor, Junmyeon. 

O líder moveu o olhar de Baekhyun para Chanyeol, e notou a tensão entre eles. 

– Tudo bem, se é algo que você precisa fazer… – cedeu o mais velho. – Mas comam primeiro, vocês dois. Se não, nem conseguirão chegar às preliminares. 

– Junmyeon!! – Baekhyun reclamou com bochechas queimando – Não é sobre isso, tá bem? E, mesmo se fosse, não seria da sua conta. Vamos, Chanyeol.

Baekhyun arrastou Chanyeol, que estava igualmente constrangido, até o centro da área comum. Embora não estivesse em seus planos fazer o que Junmyeon achava que iriam fazer, o mais velho estava certo; eles precisavam se alimentar. Estavam sem comer desde que saíram para a missão, e precisavam de energia para a longa conversa que planejavam ter. 

Os dois foram até a fogueira e se serviram. O cardápio daquela noite era aves e pequenas hortaliças. Se não fosse pela invasão no campo de caça teriam um banquete, com diferentes cortes de carne bovina. Mas tudo bem, qualquer alimento era um banquete quando se estava vivo no pós-apocalipse. Byun e Chanyeol comeram junto aos outros colonos, e só depois foram para a cabana.

Caminharam até o lar de Baekhyun em absoluto silêncio. Não enfrentavam uma atmosfera tão hostil quanto quanto partiram da Exodus, mas as incertezas deixavam o ar pesado. Era como se ambos estivessem sufocando em palavras não proferidas. Mas, se tivessem sorte, todo aquele estresse e angústia desapareceria naquela noite. _Park Chanyeol só precisava falar._

– Tudo bem – Baekhyun começou depois de respirar fundo. Já estava sentado e instruiu o mais novo a fazer o mesmo. – Você havia me dito algo sobre segredos de Estado. Vamos acabar logo com isso?

– Claro... – disse Chanyeol. Ele parecia escolher as palavras com cuidado. – Tudo bem, mas primeiro me diga. O que você sabe sobre o vírus? Ou sobre o apocalipse em geral?

– Eu sei de várias teorias. Algumas bem ridículas.

– Uma delas era mais popular, você se lembra?

Baekhyun acenou com a cabeça, e só depois percebeu que Chanyeol queria que _ele_ falasse.

– Era sobre como a economia mundial estava prestes a entrar em colapso, porque havia muito mais pessoas aposentadas do que gente trabalhando, e isso estava sobrecarregando a previdência de todos os países. Aí os governos supostamente criaram um vírus especial para matar todas as pessoas com mais de 75 anos. Mas algo deu errado, o vírus mudou ou sei lá, e atingiu todo mundo. E não só matou, mas fez todo mundo se transformar nesses zumbis. Então, isso é verdade?

– Algumas partes, sim – Chanyeol tomou a palavra. – A parte da crise econômica mundial foi real, e os motivos também. Havia sim um desequilíbrio gigantesco entre o número de trabalhadores e o de aposentados. E os governos realmente se uniram para tentar solucionar o problema através da ciência e da biomedicina. Mas na verdade o que eles queriam era aumentar a expectativa de vida. Aumentando os anos das pessoas, elas poderiam trabalhar por mais tempo, e isso resolveria os sistemas de aposentadoria no mundo inteiro.

– E como você sabe disso?

– Meus pais – o maior explicou. – Eles era biomédicos e foram chamados para integrar a equipe de cientistas que cuidaria desse projeto. Inicialmente, eles queriam criar uma droga capaz de dobrar a expectativa de vida de 80 para 160 anos. Meus pais estavam animados com a oportunidade, trabalhavam dia e noite nisso e eu quase não os via… Mas eles perceberam algo errado, uma mutação na droga. Ela não estava aumentando a vida em si, mas estava dando condições de um organismo continuar ativo mesmo depois de morto.

Baekhyun não se importou em ser indelicado.

– Então seus pais criaram isso? 

– Não! – exclamou o garoto. – Eles quiseram interromper o projeto assim que viram o que estava acontecendo! Mas os outros cientistas não, eles estavam cegos pelo orgulho e a possibilidade criar imortalidade. Meus pais ameaçaram ir a público mas não tinham respaldo do governo e nem da própria classe, como alguém acreditaria neles? Só seriam ridicularizados. Mesmo assim, os cientistas ficaram com medo que as declarações dos meus pais gerassem repercussões, e mudaram de tática. Ao invés de criar uma droga, fabricaram um vírus. Dessa forma, ninguém teria a opção de não ser afetado.

– Isso é horrível – lamentou Baekhyun. – Quem brinca com a vida das pessoas assim?

– Exato, e meus pais não quiseram ser cúmplices disso. Quando eles viram que o projeto seria continuado de qualquer forma, eles começaram a trabalhar secretamente em um antídoto. Foi fácil porque eles tinham todos os dados, era o trabalho de suas vidas afinal. Mas como eles não tinham mais o apoio dos Estados, ficaram sem recursos. Não tinham mais tecnologia de ponta, nem dinheiro, e nem cobaias. _Eu_ tive que ser a cobaia dos experimentos deles. 

– E é por isso que você é imune… – deduziu o menor.

– Sim. Quer dizer, eu não tive a confirmação de que as vacinas e os antídotos que eles me fizeram tomar eram eficazes até o apocalipse estourar, digamos assim. Mas deu certo. Eu fui mordido dezenas de vezes e nada nunca me aconteceu. Sou imune.

– Uau, isso é… muito para absorver – Baekhyun reconheceu. – E seus pais? Eles também eram imunes?

– Sim, mas… depois que a informação que eles estavam trabalhando em um cura vazou, eles começaram a ser perseguidos. E eu fui morar nos dormitórios da faculdade, porque assim eu não seria envolvido, e eles tiveram que se mudar com frequência. Em uma dessas fugas eles capotaram o carro. Não sei se foi um acidente real ou de fachada, mas não importa. Eles morreram, de qualquer jeito.

– Oh, Chanyeol. – Baekhyun, pela primeira vez desde que sentaram para conversar, se aproximou do garoto. Envolveu suas mãos no cabelo dele e acariciou ali, antes de continuar. – Eu lamento muito. Me desculpe por ter trazido este assunto à tona. 

– Tudo bem. Já faz muito tempo, e eu tenho muito orgulho deles. Se não fosse por eles, eu não estaria aqui. Não teria te conhecido também, porque teria morrido na primeira semana – ele riu. 

– Tenho certeza que eles também teriam muito orgulho de você, garoto. 

– Obrigado, Baek. Bom, você queria a história completa. Acho que é isso.

Chanyeol não cobrou um posicionamento ou uma resposta do menor. Ele parecia entender que Baekhyun precisava de um tempinho a mais para assimilar tudo o que lhe foi dito. Baekhyun se aproximou ainda mais e deu um forte abraço em Chanyeol, em sinal de gratidão. Organicamente, o abraço se transformou em carícias, e depois em beijos. _Quentes._

Os dois se deitaram e começaram a arrancar as roupas um do outro. O olhar de Baekhyun foi direto até a cicatriz de Chanyeol, mas dessa vez sem julgamentos. Apenas curiosidade. Eles não puderam levar as investidas para além de alguns toques maliciosos, afinal estavam exaustos, mas concordaram silenciosamente em dormir de conchinha.

E a conclusão daquele assunto tão importante ficou para o dia seguinte. 

  
  
  


  
  


Baekhyun foi o primeiro a despertar. 

Seu despertador interno não falhava: sempre o acordava nas primeiras horas do dia. Ele aproveitou a calmaria da manhã para colocar seus pensamentos em ordem e, claro, teve que se distanciar de Chanyeol para fazer isso. O garoto era uma distração. Ele estava enrolado nas cobertas mas tinha uma parte do peitoral largo e forte à mostra, e estava tão quentinho e convidativo… _Foco, Byun_. Aquele não era o momento ideal para descarregar todo o seu libido.

O menor então deixou a cabana e foi até a margem do rio que cortava a colônia. Ele repassou tudo o que Chanyeol lhe disse enquanto se lavava, esperando que a água também o ajudasse a abrir e renovar sua mente. A questão não era mais se acreditava em Chanyeol – depois de tudo que havia feito, isso era meio óbvio. A questão agora era como proceder com todas aquelas informações novas.

Sendo completamente honesto consigo mesmo, Baekhyun já sentia que o garoto tinha algo de especial. Sua primeira impressão dele foi que ele _emanava vida_ e que parecia _intocável_ até para os zumbis. Era fácil lidar com essas ideias quando eram, bem, apenas ideias, fragmentos de imaginação. Mas agora que teve a confirmação de que eram reais, Byun não sabia o que fazer. 

Devia contar aos outros colonos, ou a Junmyeon? Devia dar ao garoto a chance de provar que era imune, como ele mesmo sugeriu durante a missão? Ou devia simplesmente seguir com a sua vida, fingindo que não sabia de nada? A Exodus, uma colônia tão orgulhosa de seus protocolos, não tinha um código de como agir nessa situação, e as incógnitas eram tantas que deixaram a cabeça de Baekhyun latejando.

Enquanto o pequeno líder se banhava, uma cena o deixou ainda mais reflexivo. As crianças mais velhas da colônia saíram de suas casas, e aproveitaram o Sol da manhã para brincar no gramado. _Eram tão inocentes_ , pensou Baekhyun. Eram literalmente filhos da resistência, e lhe parecia cruel nenhuma delas tivesse a chance de ser imunizada, como Chanyeol foi. Se ao menos existisse um jeito de entender como o organismo de Chanyeol funciona...

Baekhyun arregalou os olhos. 

Lembrou-se de algo o deixou sem chão, ao mesmo tempo que se tornou o seu eixo de gravidade.

_Porra, é claro!!_

Ele correu até a sua cabana, terminando de se secar e se vestir enquanto se movia. Ele ignorou alguns dos colonos no caminho até a sua casa, mas foi por um bom motivo. Não podia deixar aquele pensamento se perder. Quando chegou no destino, abriu e bateu a porta da frente com tanta força que acordou Chanyeol. Perfeito, assim Baekhyun poderia ir direto ao assunto:

– Acha que é possível desenvolver uma vacina? 

– O que? 

Chanyeol soou tão perdido, que Baekhyun foi impelido a recomeçar. 

– Eu acredito no que você me disse. Aliás, tenho a impressão que sempre soube que você é imune. Mas, acha que é possível imunizar outras pessoas? Talvez usando o que está no seu organismo para criar uma vacina?

Chanyeol demorou alguns segundos para responder, processando cada palavra.

– Baekkie, os cientistas eram meus pais, não eu. Eu não sei.

– Mas você acompanhou seus pais na descoberta deles. Deve saber de alguma coisa. 

– O que eu saberia? – questionou o maior. Estava levemente irritado. – Eu estudava publicidade antes do fim do mundo, não posso dar uma parecer técnico sobre isso. Se tivéssemos alguns cientistas, sei lá, talvez sim– 

– Então só precisamos de cientistas? – interrompeu Baekhyun.

– Eu acho que sim, mas todos os que eu conheci já viraram comida de zumbi há muito tempo. Por que? Você conhece alguém? 

Baekhyun quis rir. Ele conhecia _uma colônia inteira_ de cientistas. 

A _Red Force_ era uma colônia composta por médicos, biólogos, físicos, e pesquisadores das mais diversas áreas. Eles eram a elite intelectual dos remanescentes do apocalipse, e faziam questão de se comportar como tais: não se misturavam com outros sobreviventes, não dividiam seus recursos e descobertas, e viviam encastelados em seus laboratórios, tentando encontrar uma cura para a epidemia. 

É claro que Park, um sobrevivente recém reinserido na sociedade, não saberia deles. 

E, dada a oportunidade, o próprio Baekhyun gostaria de esquecer que aquela colônia existia. 

Byun havia tido problemas com todos os membros do grupo, mas um cara em especial era seu pesadelo em forma humana. Era a pessoa mais esnobe, egoísta e nariz empinado que conheceu, e era o principal motivo de Baekhyun preferir ser morto por uma centena de zumbis a ter que voltar para o território deles. Mas, da forma como as circunstâncias se apresentaram, Baekhyun sabia que a melhor opção era ir até lá, mesmo que isso significasse reabrir algumas feridas do passado. 

Assim, estava decidido: precisavam ir para a _Red Force._

_Precisavam ir para a colônia do ex-namorado de Baekhyun._

  
  



	7. Destino: Red Force

– Deixa eu ver se eu entendi – começou Junmyeon. – Você veio até a pessoa que te deu a ordem de ficar na colônia para pedir pra sair, e ainda por cima para ir ao único lugar que você jurou nunca mais pisar durante o resto dos seus dias na terra? Baekhyun, você enlouqueceu? 

Baekhyun já esperava aquela resposta. 

– Eu sei que isso soa sinistro, Junmyeon, mas é o que eu preciso. 

– E você também não vai me dar nenhum detalhe sobre essa expedição, além de dizer que precisa disso? – Baekhyun negou com a cabeça. – Esse é um dos casos em que se eu soubesse a verdade, eu não deixaria você ir? 

_Talvez,_ pensou o mais novo.

– Não. E eu vou ser cuidadoso, eu prometo. 

Baekhyun surpreendeu o líder naquela manhã. Nada muito anormal; deixar Junmyeon boquiaberto com as suas ideias suicidas era praticamente uma especialidade de Baekhyun. Mas, aquele pedido – _visitar a Red Force_ – foi realmente algo súbito, inusitado até para ele. Envolvia desenterrar uma mágoa adormecida que ele mesmo não se sentia preparado remoer, e pior ainda: lançar Chanyeol na cova de leões. 

Mas, se havia 0.01% de chance de encontrar uma vacina ou um antídoto, Baekhyun estava disposto a arriscar. A epidemia era o pior tipo de apocalipse que poderia acometer a humanidade. Era devastadora porque não só matava amigos e entes queridos, mas deixava a carcaça deles rondando por aí, como um lembrete eterno da vida que eles nunca mais teriam. Era desumano, e Baekhyun sentiu na pele aquela dor por tempo demais. 

Tinha agora a chance de fazer algo para acabar com isso e, mesmo que não desse certo, era a sua obrigação como sobrevivente tentar. Não deixaria mais o sentimento de impotência o consumir, nem que tivesse que sacrificar tudo o que tinha, incluindo a sua posição de líder na Exodus, para isso. Aquela causa era muito maior do que a sua vida na colônia, ou do que sua vida, de modo geral. 

– Junmyeon, – Baekhyun recomeçou depois de respirar fundo – só estou pedindo a sua permissão em respeito à você e sua autoridade, porque esse é o jeito correto de fazermos as coisas aqui na Exodus. Mas eu irei, mesmo se não for autorizado. Você pode entregar a minha liderança para outra pessoa, Céus, pode até me expulsar da colônia, mas eu realmente preciso ir, amigo. Não tenho escolha. 

– E que escolha tenho eu, diante de um ultimato desses? – perguntou o líder. – Sabe que eu sou contra, e que te deixaria amarrado na sua cabana se fosse do meu feitio. Mas você é meu melhor amigo, e se está dizendo que precisa ir...

Junmyeon não estava exatamente dando a sua benção, mas era o bastante para Baekhyun. O mais novo agradeceu seu superior com um abraço, o que só enfatizava que estavam vivendo um momento crítico. Nenhum dos dois gostava de abraços e demonstrações de afeto em geral, embora Baekhyun estivesse começando a apreciar carinhos assim quando vinham de Chanyeol.

_Falando no garoto..._

– Ah, mais uma coisa – Byun disse quando partiram do abraço – vou levar Chanyeol comigo. 

Junmyeon riu.

– Eu ficaria surpreso se você não o levasse. Só me prometa que você não está o levando para Las Vegas para se casarem na cidade do pecado ou algo parecido.

– Claro que não – negou Baekhyun. – Não se preocupe, vamos voltar antes que você sinta falta de me provocar com esses comentários ridículos. 

– Eu vou me preocupar independente de você pedir para eu me preocupar ou não, mas boa sorte, amigo. Que você encontre... seja lá o que está procurando. 

A conversa com Junmyeon foi mais descomplicada do que Baekhyun imaginava, mas, de qualquer forma não era a parte mais difícil da expedição. O pior seria _chegar_ até a Red Force. A colônia dos cientistas ficava a um dia inteiro de viagem da Exodus, e era um percurso perigoso. Para chegar até lá, era preciso atravessae duas metrópoles cuja população inteira foi infectada (e os zumbis eram estranhamente apegados às acomodações das suas vidas passadas, e por isso estavam sempre por perto dos grandes centros). 

Baekhyun não estava disposto a arriscar Chanyeol – _a arriscar tudo_ –, indo por um caminho tão perigoso, então ele buscou nos mapas da colônia uma rota alternativa. Descobriu uma estrada secundária que contornava o trajeto principal, e cortava apenas vilarejos e comunidades; nada muito ameaçador. O único “problema” era que esta rota os atrasaria em três dias, mas isso não era necessariamente ruim. Byun não estava nem um pouco ansioso para rever seu ex, e uma viagem de três dias com Chanyeol não lhe parecia uma má ideia. 

_É a melhor opção, mesmo que tenhamos que dormir na estrada,_ pensou Baekhyun.

Assim, depois de definir o itinerário, era a hora de arrumar a bagagem. Aquela era parte mais burocrática do planejamento mas, bem, Baekhyun tinha uma certa prática. O líder pegou galões de gasolina, comida, cantis de água e seu kit de primeiros socorros. Não esqueceu das armas, obviamente, e incluiu até mesmo a adorada besta de Chanyeol na pilhagem. Quem sabe, se tivessem um tempinho livre, Park poderia finalmente ensiná-lo a atirar com o dispositivo.

Baekhyun estava tão concentrado na tarefa de fazer as malas que não notou a chegada do garoto. Ele o abraçou por trás, surpreendendo um pouco o menor, mas logo foi a vez de Chanyeol ficar surpreso quando viu o que Baekhyun estava aprontando. 

– Espera, você tá indo embora? – o garoto perguntou, com a boca colada ao ouvido de Baekhyun. 

– Nós estamos indo embora. 

– Mas por que? Eu acabei de chegar aqui.

_Ah, é claro._ Baekhyun esqueceu daquele detalhe. 

De nada importava o que Baekhyun estava disposto a sacrificar; ele precisava que Chanyeol estivesse disposto a fazer sacrifícios também. Chanyeol havia, sim, acabado de chegar, e era compreensível que não desejasse ir a lugar algum. Na verdade, era razoável que ele preferisse ficar com os humanos, com seus amigos. Tudo isso frustraria os planos de Baekhyun, mas… ele não tinha coragem forçar o garoto. 

_Estaria exigindo demais dele._

– Lembra do que falamos sobre criar uma vacina? – perguntou o menor, se desvencilhando do abraço. – Bom, eu acho que existe um jeito de fazer isso. Mas você tem razão, você mal chegou aqui. Não precisa ir comigo. 

– Eu vou com você.

– Eu posso ir sozinh– 

– Não – Chanyeol sorriu –, eu _quero_ ir com você.

A declaração surpreendeu Baekhyun (mais uma vez). Não imaginava que ele e o maior estivessem na mesma página. 

Talvez porque Chanyeol não saía por aí exibindo a sua imunidade em uma faixa, Baekhyun não esperava que o garoto fosse tão politizado. Ou, talvez, ele realmente não fosse, mas seu coração puro e bom o impelia a ajudar, mesmo que há 72 horas atrás ele nem soubesse da existência de outras pessoas. 

O garoto era tão altruísta que Baekhyun se sentiu culpado em arrastá-lo para o olho da tormenta. 

– É sério, Park, você pode ficar. Eu posso levar uma amostra do seu sangue e isso deve ser o suficiente. 

– Byun, _eu quero ir._ Se existe uma chance de encontrar a vacina, eu quero participar. Mas, hm, pra onde exatamente você quer levar o meu sangue?

Foi a vez de Baekhyun sorrir. Ah, o garoto iria adorar saber disso. 

– Existe outra colônia, a um dia de viagem daqui, e ela é formada apenas por cientistas...

Mais cedo do que o previsto, Chanyeol e Baekhyun deixaram a Exodus mais uma vez, agora em uma missão extra-oficial. Eram os únicos que sabiam o real motivo daquela viagem, e também os únicos a embarcarem nela. No carro, o teto solar estava retraído, e as músicas do pendrive de Chanyeol estouravam os auto-falantes. Não parecia a melhor chance que tinham contra a infecção; parecia apenas uma viagem de carro com um amigo.

Parte daquela atmosfera tão amena se dava ao fato de que não era Baekhyun quem estava dirigindo a caminhonete, mas sim Chanyeol. O menor tinha a tendência de ficar tenso atrás do volante mas, agora, era apenas o navegador, a pessoa que passava as coordenadas do mapas para o motorista. Evidentemente, Byun ficou um pouco inseguro ao entregar seu carro – seu maior e único tesouro – nas mãos do maior, mas o garoto dirigia bem. 

E a visão de Chanyeol pilotando sua máquina era bem… _intensa._

Ele dirigia com apenas uma mão sobre o volante, e a outra despretensiosamente largada entre o encosto do banco e o câmbio de marchas. Suas tatuagens e acessórios, além das veias azuladas que cortavam a pele, ficavam em evidência, chamando o olhar de Baekhyun. Ele guiava o carro com tanta destreza e naturalidade que impressionava o menor e, em determinados momentos, Baekhyun não conseguia desviar o olhar. 

Chanyeol o flagrou em um desses instantes e deu uma risadinha. 

O menor tentou disfarçar com um comentário:

– Você é um bom piloto. 

– Obrigado, mas não acho que era na minha direção que você estava prestando atenção – Chanyeol respondeu, com um sorriso indecente estampado nos lábios. 

– Você pensa demais de si mesmo, não? 

Chanyeol encolheu os ombros.

– Não é algo que eu possa evitar. Passei muito tempo pensando que era o último humano na Terra, e é meio impossível não inflar o próprio ego assim. 

– Você poderia ao menos se controlar um pouquinho – sugeriu Baekhyun. 

– Até poderia, mas eu estou de bom humor – o menor ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e Chanyeol esclareceu. – Nós vamos conhecer mais humanos, né? Uma colônia de cientistas, foi o que você disse. Eu tô muito animado! 

É claro que Chanyeol estaria empolgado para conhecer a tal “colônia de cientistas”, afinal, Baekhyun não lhe contou todos os detalhes sórdidos sobre aquela sociedade. Byun disse apenas o básico: que a Red Force era uma colônia de sobreviventes assim como a Exodus, mas que se dedicavam inteiramente à ciência; e que com certeza iriam os ajudar porque tudo o que mais queriam era encontrar uma cura. 

No entanto, Baekhyun não contou que a Chanyeol sobre como os membros da Red Force realmente eram. Não contou que eram esnobes e que menosprezavam qualquer pessoa que não tivesse, no mínimo, um PhD. Não contou que eram impiedosos e egoístas, e que não iriam ajudar por compaixão, mas por causa do mérito que ganhariam. E Baekhyun não contou que ele mesmo já fora parte da Force, e que havia tido um envolvimento romântico com um dos membros.

Aquelas informações seriam demais para Chanyeol processar. 

Baekhyun não queria sufocá-lo, mas também não queria que o garoto se frustrasse. 

_Bom, quem avisa, amigo é._

– Sabe, é melhor não ficar _tão_ animado para encontrar os outros. Eles são bastante… seletivos – disse Baekhyun. Evitou revelar mais do que isso, porque o garoto merecia a chance de formar a sua própria opinião sobre os doutores, sem a interferência de segundos ou terceiros.

– Seletivos? Tipo, eles vão me fazer passar por um teste de sobrevivência antes de poder conhecê-los?

_Touché._

– Ha, ha, muito engraçado – ironizou o menor. – É sério, não crie expectativas e nem pense na Red Force como nossos amigos. Se tudo der certo eles serão nossos aliados, mas nada mais do que isso. 

– Certo, entendido.

Eventualmente, os dois ficaram quietos. 

Baekhyun aproveitou que não estava guiando o carro para observar a paisagem, algo que raramente conseguia fazer. Era estranho como o mundo pós-apocalíptico parecia mais preservado agora, depois da epidemia. O ar era mais puro, as cores eram mais vivas, e os pássaros cantavam mais alto. A natureza estava se recuperando da ação do homem, e era um fenômeno lindo se contemplar.

Obviamente, nada disso anulava os terrores do fim do mundo, as mortes, as famílias desfeitas, e os traumas que cada um era obrigado a carregar. Tudo isso ainda era uma realidade (com ênfase no _ainda)_ mas, às vezes, era bom pensar no lado positivo. Era uma forma de impedir que o apocalipse os consumisse por inteiro.

Chanyeol estava dirigindo, então ele não podia apreciar o visual do trajeto. Era sua obrigação, como motorista, ficar atento aos perigos como infectados, animais surgindo do nada na estrada, e carros abandonados na pista. Eles estavam rodando há um bom tempo e até então não tiveram susto, mas era cedo para baixar a guarda. _Aquele era apenas o primeiro dia de viagem._

A ansiedade de ambos fazia como que o tempo passasse da forma mais devagar possível, mas isso não era um problema. Chanyeol e Baekhyun se sentiam bem na companhia um do outro, mesmo quando estavam em silêncio ou cantarolando uma música qualquer. Era em momentos assim que Byun ficava convencido de que sua relação com o garoto iria se desenvolver naturalmente. Ele não precisava apressar as coisas com rótulos ou com convenções antiquadas.

Mas aparentemente era o único que pensava assim.

– E você? – Chanyeol perguntou de repente, retomando o assunto anterior. – É meu amigo? Meu aliado?

Baekhyun fez uma careta.

– Céus, por que isso agora?

Vendo como o menor reagiu, o garoto mudou de estratégia:

– É que eu sempre pensei em como seria receber um boquete entanto tô dirigindo, sabe? Antes era perigoso demais, com as estradas sempre cheias, mas agora me parece uma boa oportunidade. Só não sei se temos intimidade o bastante para isso... 

– Acorda, Park – Baekhyun censurou. – Até parece que eu vou te chupar aqui e agora.

– Então não chegamos nesse patamar de intimidade ainda? 

– Não é uma questão de intimidade. Eu só não quero que você fique ainda mais insuportável. 

– _Mas você quer_ – provocou Chanyeol. – Eu vi o jeito como estava me olhando agora há pouco, e nem adianta tentar negar. 

Baekhyun chacoalhou a cabeça enquanto cruzava os braços e mordia o lábio inferior. O garoto era ousado, terrível às vezes, mas as picuinhas que arranjavam eram divertidas. 

– Vamos fazer um acordo – propôs Baekhyun. Ele pegou o mapa da viagem e apontou para um ponto aleatório. – Se a gente chegar nessa cidadezinha aqui, antes do pôr do Sol, eu te pago um boquete enquanto você dirige. Se não, você fica de vigia esta noite. 

– Deixa eu ver direito esse mapa – Chanyeol pediu, arrancando a folha da mão do menor para inspecionar a tal cidadezinha. – Quê? Essa cidade fica há uns 600 quilômetros daqui, Baek! É impossível! 

– Não sei se você reparou, _Chanyeol,_ mas a gente vive fazendo o impossível. Além disso, seria impossível com as estradas engarrafadas mas, agora, só é muito difícil. Não é impossível.

Enquanto falava, Baekhyun levou os dedos à boca e ficou tocando em seus lábios, na intenção de tornar os termos de sua aposta mais atrativos para o maior. _Funcionou._

– A gente só precisa chegar antes do pôr do Sol, né? – Baekhyun fez que sim com a cabeça. – Tá certo, então. Fechado! 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun acordou renovado. Dormiu muito bem, afinal, Chanyeol foi seu vigia. 

Como esperado, o garoto perdeu a aposta e passou a noite inteira acordado, guardando os arredores enquanto Baekhyun dormia tranquilamente. Não era tão horrível quanto parecia; os dois improvisaram uma “caminha” na carroceria do veículo com algumas mantas, e Chanyeol ficou bem confortável. No entanto, quando o dia amanheceu, Park estava exausto. Foi a vez de Baekhyun guiar o carro para o garoto descansar no banco do carona.

O menor deixou os mapas escancarados sobre o painel, e o rádio desligado, para não atrapalhar o cochilo de Chanyeol. Na verdade, o garoto não precisava de muita comodidade para adormecer. Ele tinha um sono profundo e despreocupado, como o de uma criança que passou o dia brincando e agora se recuperava na terra dos sonhos. De certo modo, Baekhyun o invejava por isso. 

Era peculiar que alguém em pleno fim do mundo conseguisse alcançar uma qualidade de sono assim. Dormir, para a esmagadora maioria de sobreviventes, era uma atividade tensa. Ninguém se sentia à vontade em fechar os olhos por longas horas, e só o faziam por necessidade. Tinham um sono leve, e eram programados para despertar com qualquer barulhinho. Mas Chanyeol, que ressonava pacificamente ao lado de Baekhyun, parecia ser a exceção da regra. 

_Deve ser por causa da imunidade_ , pensou Baekhyun. Chanyeol mesmo havia dito que não era imune ao processo, mas a certeza de que não acordaria como um zumbi já devia ser o suficiente para lhe garantir uma boa noite – neste caso, um bom dia – de sono. E como Baekhyun esperava que pudessem estender este privilégio para outras pessoas... Não ter que dormir com um dos olhos abertos, por assim dizer, era uma perspectiva fabulosa.

De fato, Baekhyun ainda tinha dúvidas sobre a imunidade de Chanyeol, como se ela vinha com alguma reação adversa ou um efeito colateral. Também gostaria de saber, dada a oportunidade, se ela afetava a longevidade das pessoas, uma vez que ela nasceu de experimentos afins de encurtar ou alongar a vida. Mas de qualquer forma, os prós pareciam superar os contras em gênero, número e grau. O que fez com que Baekhyun se perguntasse: _Por que Chanyeol não lhe contou antes que era imune?_

Mais tarde, quando o garoto acordou, o menor teve a chance de questionar. 

E Chanyeol respondeu:

– Oh. Desculpas por isso. Acho que o assunto nunca surgiu. 

– Sério? – indagou Baekhyun. – Estamos no meio de um apocalipse zumbi, e você nunca pensou em me contar que era imune em relação aos zumbis?

– Ok, o assunto estava implícito, mas eu precisava me aproximar de você – explicou Chanyeol. – Quão insano eu seria aos seus olhos se falasse assim que nos conhecemos? Você provavelmente atiraria em mim, achando que eu era um psicopata. Você _quase atirou em mim_ mesmo sem saber! 

– Mas e se você tivesse morrido no seu teste? Nós teríamos perdido a nossa melhor esperança!

– É, eu acho que sim. Mas, agora, eu lamento mais não ter usado isso como uma carta de alforria para escapar do teste.

Baekhyun involuntariamente riu. 

– Você é inacreditável, garoto.

Estavam no segundo dia de viagem. Haviam cortado uma série de vilarejos, cidades que estavam no mapa, e outras localidades tão pequenas que não apareciam nos registros (estas deram a Baekhyun a leve impressão de que estava perdido, mas no final tudo deu certo). Todas eram interioranas e estranhamente domésticas. As casas tinham roupas no varal, brinquedos de criança largados no quintal, e bicicletas abandonadas na calçada. 

Aquele cenário idílico seria perfeito se não fosse por um detalhe: os infectados que estavam lá.

Chanyeol e Baekhyun enfrentaram os zumbis de frente, literalmente. Byun avançou com o carro para cima da maior parte deles, e os que não puderam ser atropelados foram abatidos por Chanyeol. O maior se colocou de pé e, com a parte superior do corpo acima do teto solar, eliminou mais de dez infectados com sua besta. Eram circunstâncias tensas, mas nada comparado ao que teriam que desafiar caso tivessem ido pelo caminho das metrópoles.

Quando os perigos cessaram, Baekhyun e Chanyeol trocaram de lugar. Baekhyun odiava admitir, mas o garoto era um piloto mais habilidoso do que ele. Com o maior no volante, Baekhyun voltou à função de navegador. Aquela função o deixava um pouco melancólico, era sinistro olhar para um pedaço de papel cheio de cidades e pensar que todos os habitantes haviam morrido. Mas, por outro lado, isso lhe dava mais força para continuar.

Sem perceber, Byun cerrou os pulsos em sinal de determinação. Chanyeol notou. 

– No que você tá pensando? – o maior perguntou, não com o tom de quem estava invadindo a sua privacidade, mas de alguém genuinamente curioso e, talvez, um pouco preocupado.

– Em tudo, eu acho – respondeu Baekhyun. – Acho que esse é o meu defeito. 

– Eu posso ajudar de alguma forma? – O menor negou. – Tem certeza? Eu posso ser muito bom em fazer você relaxar e desestressar um pouquinho. 

Byun sorriu. 

– Por mais que a proposta seja _tentadora..._ – começou Baekhyun, e para enfatizar suas palavras acariciou de leve a coxa de Chanyeol. – eu preciso de você dirigindo agora. 

– Certo. Mas você pode me contar tudo, e sabe disso, né? Nem sempre eu vou poder fazer alguma coisa, mas sempre vou te escutar.

– Obrigado, Chanyeol. E sim, eu sei disso. Fico feliz por ter você.

A mão de Baekhyun continuou repousando sobre a perna do maior, e o garoto colocou sua própria mão por cima dela, dando um aperto de leve. Queria, com aquele gesto, reforçar o peso das suas palavras: _ele estava ali._

– Pode soar um tanto insensível da minha parte – disse o maior – mas, sou grato ao apocalipse de certa forma. Se não fosse por ele, você jamais teria entrado na minha vida. 

Baekhyun não conseguiu esconder seu sorriso antes de responder.

– Eu também pensei nisso. Se eu não fosse uma das últimas pessoas do mundo, acho que você me acharia bem desinteressante. 

– _Ei!_ Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer!

– Eu sei, Chanyeol, só estou zoando com você.

Os dois continuaram flertando e trocando farpas por mais alguns quilômetros, até que a noite avançou sobre a estrada, e eles tiveram que encontrar um local para estacionar e esperar pelo fim da escuridão. Encontraram uma planície bem afastada dos vilarejos, e aparentemente segura para passar a noite. Dessa vez, Baekhyun se voluntariou para ficar de vigia no lugar do maior. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun se deitou sobre as cama improvisada na carroceria, com uma pistola em mãos e se preparou para a longa noite que teria. Ficar de vigia era parte das suas atribuições na Exodus, e ele não considerava este posto como algo penoso ou árduo demais. Na verdade, ele gostava. Era naturalmente introspectivo, então se sentia bem sozinho. Via a solidão como uma oportunidade de colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. 

Chanyeol estava no interior da caminhonete. O garoto inclinou o banco ao máximo para aproveitar o espaço; do contrário, suas pernas enormes ficariam esmagadas e iriam doer no dia seguinte. Independentemente disso, ele estava confortável. Estava mais protegido e aquecido lá dentro do que Baekhyun, que estava deitado ao relento e nem poderia se dar ao luxo de fechar os olhos por mais do que quinze minutos. 

No entanto, com menos de um hora de repouso, Chanyeol abriu mão daquelas mordomias e saiu do carro. Foi se deitar ao lado de Baekhyun, nos fundos do veículo.

– Não tô conseguindo dormir – disse o garoto, enquanto se aconchegava.

– Por que?

– Não sei. Deve ser ansiedade, por causa de amanhã.

– Eu te disse para não ficar tão animado – repreendeu Baekhyun.

– Eu lembro, mas não pude evitar. 

– Vem cá, vou fazer um cafuné para você dormir.

Chanyeol se deitou junto a Baekhyun. O menor tinha um dos seus braços por trás da cabeça de Park, e usou sua mão para acariciar o couro cabeludo do garoto. Flexionou os dedos com delicadeza, e Park se aproximou ainda mais, deitando a cabeça no ombro de Baekhyun e o agarrando pela cintura. O mero toque de sua mão ali, mesmo por cima das roupas, fez com que o menor se sentisse mais quente.

Naquela posição, Baekhyun conseguia distinguir claramente as batidas do coração do garoto. Estavam aceleradas. Talvez ele realmente estivesse ansioso para conhecer mais sobreviventes. Talvez fosse a proximidade com Baekhyun que estava o deixando nervoso. De qualquer modo, ele ainda tinha coragem o bastante correndo em suas veias para flertar com Byun.

– Eu gosto dos seus dedos – Chanyeol sussurrou.

– Eu gosto dos seus também – para frisar o que havia dito, Baekhyun repousou sua palma sobre a desconcertante mão que o garoto mantinha na sua cintura. – Nossas mãos são bem diferentes mas parecem que se complementam. Sei lá.

– Que bonitinho.

– _Cala a boca, Park._ Eu sei que você pensou nisso também.

– É… – confessou o maior – e não só sobre as nossas mãos. Você é todo cauteloso, e eu faço o tipo mais espontâneo. Você é mais reservado, e eu sou o extrovertido. Eu tenho quase dois metros de altura, e você é baixinho–

– Já entendi, Park – cortou Baekhyun. – O que você tá querendo dizer? Que os opostos se atraem? 

– Só estou dizendo que nós somos um bom time.

– Time, é?

– É. Ao menos que você queira chamar de outra coisa. 

_Chanyeol estava ficando cada vez menos sutil com as tentativas de discutir a relação._

– É melhor não chamarmos de nada por enquanto – aconselhou Baekhyun.

– Por que não?

Neste ponto, Baekhyun interrompeu o cafuné, e Chanyeol se ergueu para fitá-lo.

– Porque eu não sei se seu interesse em mim é genuíno, ou se você gosta de mim só porque fui o primeiro humano que você viu em cinco anos. Ou talvez você me queira por perto para garantir que não vai mais ficar sozinho, quem sabe. 

– Assim você me ofende, Baekhyun.

– Desculpa mas, olha, não é só você. Eu também não sei se gosto de você, ou da sua atenção. É difícil decidir com você me olhando o tempo todo como se eu fosse um oásis no meio de um deserto. 

– Ok, então o que você quer? – perguntou Chanyeol. Estavam perto demais para que ele precisasse erguer o volume da voz, mas o tom deixava nítido que estava irritado. Baekhyun tentou acalmá-lo.

– Eu só preciso de mais tempo antes de oficializar alguma coisa, Chanyeol. Vamos chegar na Red Force e resolver toda essa trama primeiro, antes de decidir que rótulo usar, pode ser? 

Baekhyun havia dito a si mesmo que não devia se apegar ao garoto; repetiu isso para si dia após dia, hora após hora, mas não teve nenhum autocontrole. Desobedeceu a si próprio e se apaixonou cada vez mais por Chanyeol. _Isso precisava parar agora._ Tinham algo mais importante em jogo, uma causa muito maior do que os sentimentos de ambos. Até concluírem esta missão, precisavam se concentrar em uma coisa de cada vez.

Isso, evidentemente, não era o que Chanyeol estava esperando, mas o garoto não podia negar que havia uma coerência. Além disso, tudo bem, Baekhyun estava acostumado a ser um desapontamento. Ele só não podia firmar um compromisso daquela magnitude, naquele momento. E, se Chanyeol se esforçasse em ver pelo lado bom, ele veria que Baekhyun não estava o rejeitando: ele estava apenas impedindo o progresso de um relacionamento em ascensão.

– Então – recomeçou Park, timidamente –, quer dizer que chega de beijos?

Baekhyun quis rir. 

O garoto realmente foi até a carroceria com segundas intenções, afinal.

– Acho que resistir aos seus lábios seria tão difícil quanto lutar contra uma horda de zumbis.

Foi toda a permissão que Chanyeol precisou. 

Segurando o rosto de Baekhyun com uma das mãos, o maior colou sua boca à do pequeno. Beijou-o desesperadamente, tentando derramar naquele beijo tudo o que sentia, até que Baekhyun não tivesse mais dúvidas. Mas, quando o ar ficou escasso, o menor se afastou, suavemente empurrando Chanyeol com uma mão no seu ombro. 

– Mas vamos nos controlar, pelo menos enquanto estivermos em território estrangeiro, tá bem? – Baekhyun pediu. – Não quero que a Red Force te enxergue como uma "fraqueza" minha e vise-versa.

– Eu sou seu ponto fraco, Byun? – o garoto perguntou com um sorriso de lado.

– Não enche, moleque. Só estou falando que pode acontecer. 

– Tá bom. Acho que consigo viver com isso por enquanto, mas não prometo nada. Sabe como é aquele ditado, né? _Proibido é mais gostoso._

– Você não presta, é sério.

As palavras de Baekhyun se perderam nos lábios do maior, que fez questão de aproveitar os últimos momentos sem restrições. Chanyeol o beijou por horas, até que todos os seus sentidos começaram a falhar. O beijou na boca, no rosto, no pescoço, e em áreas que Baekhyun com certeza ficaria constrangido apenas em nomear. Fizeram valer aquelas últimas horas.

Por fim, no horizonte, o Sol começou a nascer. Era hora de voltar para a estrada.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A viagem estava quase no fim. Ia terminar antes do que o previsto, na verdade, graças às habilidades de piloto de Chanyeol. Ele era bom nas manobras para evitar obstáculos e também era rápido; fazia o prezado veículo de Baekhyun voar a mais de cem quilômetros por hora. Certamente, quando voltassem, ele seria escalado como o motorista de fuga oficial da Exodus – isto é, se a Exodus ainda tivesse uma finalidade quando voltassem.

Surpreendentemente, a relação dos dois não ficou abalada depois da conversa que tiveram na noite anterior. Continuavam conversando normalmente, _flertando normalmente,_ o que deixou Baekhyun aliviado. O menor temeu por alguns instantes que sua franqueza assustasse Chanyeol, o que não aconteceu. Isso definitivamente era uma prova de que estavam amadurecendo, e criava boas expectativas para o futuro de ambos.

Enquanto isso, no presente, os dois estavam ouvindo o pendrive de Chanyeol. Era uma música com vocais femininos que Baekhyun não conhecia, mas Chanyeol estava completamente _absorvido_ pela canção. O garoto cantava as vozes primárias e secundárias, imitava o som dos instrumentos, e ainda marcava o ritmo com batuques no volante. Chanyeol estava tão imerso que foi uma surpresa quando ele parou de cantar. Mas a interrupção foi válida.

O maior avistou edifícios no horizonte. Grandes prédios, blocos de apartamento e propriedades comerciais, enormes paredões de concreto. Alguns estavam perfeitamente enfileirados e alinhados de acordo com a altura, e outros tinham posições, cores e tamanhos irregulares. Uns pareciam mais novos, ao passo que outros eram construções bem antigas. Aquela visão só significava uma coisa: cidade populosa à frente. 

_Populosa com zumbis, é claro._

– Ei, Baek – o garoto chamou. – Achei que no seu trajeto alternativo não teríamos que cortar nenhuma cidade grande assim.

– E não vamos – respondeu o menor, distraído com seus mapas.

– Mas e aquela ali? – Chanyeol balançou a cabeça para indicar os prédios. – Tem algum desvio em frente? Ou a gente se perdeu?

Baekhyun olhou para o maior e percebeu que ele estava aflito, apreensivo.

– Aquela cidade é diferente, Chanyeol. É o nosso destino. Você vai entender quando chegarmos mais perto.

Chanyeol confirmou com a cabeça, mas permaneceu tenso, segurando o volante agora com as duas mãos enquanto se aproximavam da entrada da tal cidade. Eles adentraram os limites do município, e realmente não foram atacados, como Chanyeol imaginava que seriam. Conforme avançavam, ele começou a entender. 

_A cidade estava deserta._ Não havia um sinal de vida, e também nenhum sinal de morte. Não haviam zumbis, e nem rastros de uma batalha contra zumbis. Era como se todo aquele perímetro tivesse sido esquecido pelo apocalipse; os carros estavam estacionados ordenadamente, as lojas estavam fechadas, mas sem vestígios de arrombamentos, e até as ruas estavam limpas. 

Parecia que havia alguém ou algo zelando por aquela cidade, guardando-a e a mantendo congelada no tempo e espaço, apenas esperando que seus moradores, lojistas, funcionários e estudantes voltassem para casa. Era surreal, e se Chanyeol já não tivesse esgotado a sua cota de surrealismo naquela semana, ele provavelmente estaria surtando.

Como Baekhyun sabiamente colocou: _eles viviam do impossível._

Então, o garoto se restringiu a fazer uma única pergunta. 

– Como é possível que tudo aqui esteja tão… preservado ?

– A Red Force dominou este lugar – disse Baekhyun. – Eles instauraram sistemas de segurança ao redor para manter os infectados longe e limparam a cidade. É impressionante, né? Eles levaram o conceito de colônia ao pé da letra, colonizaram este lugar. Tá vendo aquele prédio? – Byun apontou para um edifício espelhado, localizado na área mais central da cidade. – É onde precisamos ir.

Chanyeol guiou o carro até lá. Conforme se aproximou, viu que a torre prateada era uma espécie de laboratório. As placas em inglês dificultavam seu discernimento, mas Park conseguiu entender e traduzir uma palavra ou outra, como _centro de pesquisa_ e _área de testes_. Baekhyun fez o garoto estacionar – _literalmente estacionar_ , não simplesmente deixar o veículo parado em qualquer lugar como era o costume após o fim do mundo –, e os dois saíram da caminhonete. 

Baekhyun não levou nenhuma arma quando saiu do carro, mas isso não foi a coisa mais sinistra que ele fez. Ele caminhou até a entrada principal, e apertou a campainha.

– Você tá doido? – Chanyeol foi obrigado a perguntar.

_– Shhh!_

Era um interfone, na verdade, com câmera e tudo mais. Não demorou muito até que uma voz eletrônica saísse pelo dispositivo:

– _Olá, Baekhyun. Faz tempo, não é, baby?_

– _Baby??_ – Chanyeol exclamou ao lado do menor.

– Corta o papinho, _Kasper_ – Baekhyun respondeu, sem dar atenção ao garoto. – Me deixa entrar. 


	8. Fronteiras Adversárias

A voz eletrônica – _Kasper_ – autorizou a entrada de Chanyeol e Baekhyun no prédio. Byun foi na frente; ele conhecia bem as instalações da Red Force. Os dois passaram direto pelo hall de entrada, ignorando a recepção e a sala de espera abandonadas, e seguiram para o elevador. Todos os sistemas funcionavam perfeitamente: as luzes, a ventilação, o aquecimento, e os computadores. Baekhyun só precisou apertar um botão, e as portas da caixa metálica se abriram para os dois.

Todo aquele desenvolvimento era inédito para Chanyeol. Era a primeira vez que ele encontrava tanta tecnologia – _tecnologia operante_ – no mundo pós-apocalíptico. Ele já havia encontrado centenas de carcaças de PCs, celulares e outros gadgets, porém nada como aquilo. Apenas o fato de terem eletricidade era o suficiente para deixar o garoto boquiaberto, mas isso em circunstâncias normais. 

Naquele momento, Chanyeol estava cismado demais para ligar para tais avanços.

_– Baby?_ – Chanyeol perguntou assim que o elevador começou a subir. 

– Agora não – pediu Baekhyun. Ao contrário do garoto, que o encarava fixamente, Baekhyun olhava apenas para os números piscando no visor. – Nós acabamos de chegar, se controla.

– É sério?

– Foco, Chanyeol, por favor.

– É meio difícil focar agora que eu ouvi um cara qualquer te chamar de baby pela porra de um interfone.

– Bom, se o problema foi ouvir de um cara qualquer pela porra de um interfone... – as portas do elevador se abriram, no _timing_ perfeito – tá resolvido. Você já vai conhecê-lo. 

Quando chegaram no andar determinado, Chanyeol não teve como ignorar o que estava diante dos seus olhos. _Ficou fascinado._

Saíram no canto de uma sala ampla, aberta e bem iluminada, onde dezenas de pessoas trabalhavam. Estavam praticamente uniformizadas, vestindo jalecos brancos e equipamentos de proteção individual, como óculos, máscaras e luvas. Suas roupas eram tão limpas que pareciam tiradas de um comercial de sabão em pó. Ninguém no fim do mundo tinha roupas tão brancas assim, e aquela não era a maior das surpresas de Chanyeol. 

A sala era toda equipada com painéis digitais, computadores e hologramas. Os aparelhos eram da mais alta tecnologia, tanto num contexto pós como pré-apocalíptico. Era tudo tão _high tech_ , tão evoluído, que até os barulhos do ambiente soavam avançados demais para os seus ouvidos. O garoto se sentiu em um filme de ficção científica, e a impressão não se limitava aos apetrechos eletrônicos. 

As estações de trabalho mais simples também eram impressionantes. Havia quadros brancos, grandes, e cheios de equações complexas demais para Chanyeol decifrar. As mesas ostentavam béqueres, balões e tubos de ensaio, e líquidos de todas as cores borbulhavam nos recipientes. O ambiente inteiro gritava _ciência_ ; desde a tabela periódica pendurada em uma parede, até as enormes estantes lotadas de livros aos fundos do cômodo. 

Chanyeol finalmente entendeu o que Baekhyun quis dizer com _“uma colônia de cientistas”._

As pupilas do maior dilataram com tanta novidade. Assim como quando chegou na Exodus, ele não se importou de ser o alvo dos olhares hostis e curiosos dos anfitriões. Estava muito mais interessado em conhecer mais, captar cada detalhe daquela sala, antes que fosse mandado embora ou pior. Mas todo o seu entusiasmo rapidamente se dissipou assim que um dos cientistas se aproximou de Baekhyun. Mesmo sem o filtro do interfone, Chanyeol reconheceu a voz.

– Baekhyun!

– Oi, Kasper. 

Kasper era bem diferente da imagem mental que Chanyeol montou dele, bem, nos últimos cinco minutos. Ele imaginou alguém alto, forte e intimidador, mas Kasper era apenas… _mediano._ Era um pouco mais alto que Baekhyun, tinha um físico ok, e não parecia uma ameaça. Era perfeitamente normal, e Chanyeol teve de se segurar para não comentar: _“foi isso aí que te chamou de baby agora há pouco?_ ” 

– Eu jamais esperava ver você aqui de novo. Está de passagem, ou veio se juntar a nós novamente? – Kasper perguntou a Byun.

– Nenhum dos dois, é complicado... – Baekhyun respondeu, pensando que seria melhor contornar a situação um pouco, antes de ir direto ao assunto. Seu tom era neutro, nem amigável e nem seco demais. – Me fala, como vocês cercaram o perímetro da cidade? 

– Barreiras de som. São equipadas com sensores de movimento.

– Oh? Mas eu consegui atravessar com a minha caminhonete.

– Eu sei. Vimos um carro se aproximando através das câmeras, aí desativamos os sensores temporariamente para você passar. 

– Câmeras? – Baekhyun perguntou, verdadeiramente surpreso. Ele conhecia o progresso da Red Force, mas as câmeras eram um _upgrade_ notável. – Elas também funcionam com energia solar?

– É claro! As câmeras, as barreiras, e tudo nesse laboratório. Não podemos abrir mão da energia limpa. E fizemos algumas melhorias, estamos com uma capacidade maior. Mas você não teria como saber, não é, Byun? Você foi embora antes das coisas ficarem boas por aqui.

– Kasper…

– Tudo bem, eu já superei. Mas confesso que senti a sua falta.

Chanyeol escolheu aquele momento para pigarrear e tornar a sua presença conhecida

– Ah! Olá – disse Kasper, estendendo a mão para cumprimentar o maior. – E você é?

– Chanyeol – o garoto respondeu. Foi tudo o que disse, mas mentalmente se parabenizou por ter uma voz mais grossa do que a do outro cara. Também fez questão de apertar a mão dele com força. Não conseguiu arrancar nenhuma reação, ou talvez o menor só soubesse bem como disfarçar. 

– Ele é novo na Exodus – Byun completou a informação.

– É mesmo? – Kasper indagou. – Então você continua acolhendo todos os vira-latas, digo, _sobreviventes_ que cruzam o seu caminho?

– Chanyeol foi submetido a um teste para ser aceito e passou com honra. Além disso, fomos os primeiros humanos que ele achou em cinco anos. Ele estava sozinho desde a epidemia.

– Puxa! Como isso é possível?

–É por isso que estamos aqui – explicou Baekhyun, antes de fazer um pedido. – Podemos conversar em uma área particular? 

Era um pedido razoável, afinal estavam em público, cercados pela comunidade científica pós-apocalíptica. Liberar os dados que tinham assim, sem mais nem menos, era arriscado. Da mesma forma que Baekhyun precisou de um tempo para ser convencido, os cientistas também precisariam. Do contrário, os colonos da Exodus seriam certamente desacreditados, ridicularizados, ou pior. 

Ademais, não corriam riscos apenas porque a ideia de imunidade parecia absurda em si – o temperamento dos cientistas era outro obtáculo. Aquelas pessoas eram brilhantes, mas também eram extraordinariamente céticas e pedantes. Baekhyun conseguia sentir a arrogância deles nos olhares e nos sussurros que trocavam desde que ele e o garoto saíram do elevador. Assim, o melhor a fazer era conversar primeiro com Kasper, e depois falar com os outros. 

_Isto é, supondo que a primeira parte da conversa ocorresse bem._

Kasper então gesticulou para que fossem até a sacada, e os dois recém chegados o acompanharam. Estavam concentrados demais para notar que um dos membrs da Red Force escutou atentamente o diálogo dos três. _Uma mulher._

E esta colona os seguiu.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kasper os levou até a sacada. Era um ambiente separado da ala principal com grandes portas de vidro espelhado, e era grande o bastante para se distanciarem da entrada e conversar ao lado do parapeito. A vista que tinham lá de cima era assombrosa; uma cidade completamente inabitada, deserta. Ela serviu apenas para lembrar Baekhyun da urgência de sua missão:

Estavam com o futuro de todo o mundo nas mãos – ou melhor, _nas veias_ de Chanyeol.

Assim, sem mais delongas, Baekhyun contou tudo a Kasper. Contou as partes que Chanyeol lhe disse e que ainda estavam frescas na sua memória, e pediu que o garoto completasse as informações que estavam incompletas. Tentou ao máximo permanecer calmo enquanto falava, para não parecer paranóico ou algo assim. Não queria assustar Kasper, e sim fazer com que ele acreditasse.

Byun percebeu naquele momento como deve ter sido difícil para Chanyeol assumir aquela postura e contar toda a verdade. Exigia se expôr, colocar-se numa posição de fragilidade, e o maior foi muito corajoso por ter feito isso. Mesmo que Chanyeol não tivesse noção do impacto da sua revelação na época, com certeza nenhum dos dois estaria ali, lançando hipóteses sobre cura e imunidade, se não fosse por ele. 

Baekhyun criou um lembrete mental para recompensá-lo assim que saíssem da Red Force.

Por hora tinham coisas mais importantes para fazer, como assegurar que Kasper não pensasse que eram loucos. O colono mantinha o semblante sóbrio, e Baekhyun não sabia se aquilo era algo bom ou ruim. _Pelo menos ele não está rindo de nós e nem nos expulsou ainda,_ pensou. Eram pequenas conquistas mas que mereciam ser comemoradas, embora Byun tivesse a leve suspeita de que o outro só estava o levando à sério por causa do vínculo que um dia tiveram.

Hoje, tudo o que Baekhyun sentia pelo outro rapaz era cumplicidade. Um sentimento de familiaridade e o reconhecimento de que ambos se viram nos seus respectivos piores e melhores momentos. A chama de uma paixão intensa e avassaladora já não existia; fora apagada há muito tempo atrás, quando seus ideais começaram a divergir e Baekhyun deixou a Red Force. Mas, a sensação de proximidade e de intimidade, permanecia, e Byun não tinha escolha senão ser grato por ela naquelas circunstâncias.

– … Então, sim, eu sou imune – concluiu Chanyeol.

– E eu deduzi que seria possível usar o sangue de Chanyeol para desenvolver um antídoto – Baekhyun completou. – Foi por isso que viemos até aqui. Vocês são as mentes mais brilhantes do nosso tempo, e são os únicos com o aparelhamento necessário para produzir uma vacina. Eu sei que não seria _a cura_ que vocês tanto buscam, mas imunidade não é algo de se jogar fora, não é?

– Não, é claro que não.

Foi a primeira vez que Kasper se manifestou oralmente. 

O colono estava sentado com uma perna cruzada sobre a outra (foi Baekhyun quem o orientou a se recostar para receber as notícias). Ele continuava sério, mas se levantou assim que terminou de falar, e começou a andar em círculos pelo terraço. Sua mente estava maquinando com as possibilidades, e Baekhyun soube disso – o conhecia o suficiente para imaginar a fumaça saindo daquela cabecinha.

Também o conhecia o bastante para saber que Kasper precisaria de mais tempo e de provas mais concretas para ser convencido. Não obstante, foi exatamente assim que o colono da Red Force os confrontou: 

– E isso é tudo o que vão me oferecer? O relato de um cara que eu não conheço, e o seu voto de confiança nele, Baekhyun? Por favor, _você confia em qualquer um_ … sabe que preciso de mais do que isso. 

– Estamos te oferecendo o meu sangue – disse Chanyeol, não percebendo quão dramáticas as suas palavras soaram – ou talvez estivesse tentando castigar o estranho, por causa dos insultos a Baekhyun. – Você pode pegar quantas amostras forem necessárias, e produzir uma vacina a partir dele. Teoricamente é possível, não é?

– Sim, é possível – Kasper concordou –, mas não é tão simples. Primeiro será preciso investigar se ele realmente é imune. Não leve para o lado pessoal mas ao contrário de você, Byun, eu prefiro ter a comprovação científica ao invés de acreditar cegamente no primeiro estranho que aparece. 

Baekhyun ignorou as indiretas mais uma vez. 

– Contanto que você não lance Chanyeol aos zumbis para ter a sua _“comprovação científica”_ , tudo bem.

– É o método mais tradicional, mas você sabe muito bem que não precisamos disso. Vou fazer alguns testes no laboratório, inspecionar como o sangue dele reage ao vírus. Isso deve demorar algumas horas, talvez só fique pronto amanhã. Tudo bem para você passar a noite aqui? – Baekhyun acenou com a cabeça. – Então está decidido. Vou cuidar dos testes pessoalmente, e encontro vocês assim que souber o resultado.

– Ótimo – afirmou Byun. – Mas, Kasper, não seria melhor falar com seu líder antes? 

– Meu líder? Ah, você não sabe… Sooman morreu há dois anos, durante uma invasão. Eu sou o líder da Red Force agora.

_Oh_. Por essa Baekhyun não esperava.

Byun conhecia Sooman, ele era o líder da Red Force duranteo período que Baekhyun foi parte da colônia. Não eram próximos mas, pelo pouco que o conhecia, o menor não conseguiu se sentir triste com a notícia de sua morte e nem oferecer seus pêsames. _O homem era um monstro_. Ele era a principal causa de Baekhyun desejar distância daquela colônia, não Kasper. 

_Mas, se Sooman estava morto, por que tudo continuava como antes?_

– Bem, que bom que falamos direto com você, então – disse Chanyeol, interrompendo as divagações do menor.

– Enfim, vou trabalhar sozinho nisso até termos a certeza que Chanyeol é imune – Kasper revelou. – Não quero fazer alarde e nem criar falsas esperanças. Depois, se der tudo certo, comunico aos colonos, até porque vou precisar da ajuda deles se chegarmos ao estágio de formular uma vacina. Vamos até meu escritório particular, vou pegar as amostras de sangue lá e depois vocês estão liberados.

Kasper os guiou novamente em direção às portas de vidro da sacada. Assim que passaram por elas, encontraram uma garota lendo páginas avulsas de um documento, próxima a entrada. Se ela estivesse ali há muito tempo, provavelmente teria escutado toda a conversa dos três, mas Baekhyun não se entreteu muito com aqueles pensamentos. 

A moça parecia inofensiva, afinal.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


– E então? Como é a sensação de tomar um banho quente novamente? 

Esta foi a primeira coisa que Chanyeol falou assim que Baekhyun saiu do banho, vestindo um roupão atoalhado e um chinelo de pelúcia. Os mimos eram cortesia da Red Force, e vieram junto com a suíte que foi lhes dada para esperar o resultado dos testes. Parecia um quarto de hotel; duas camas confortáveis, um frigobar e até alguns lanchinhos. Mas, claro, o ponto alto do cômodo era o chuveiro elétrico. 

– Maravilhosa – Baekhyun respondeu, enquanto firmava o nó do roupão na sua cintura. O vapor da água quente já havia embaçado todo o espelho do banheiro e agora invadia o quarto, tornando a atmosfera mais agradável e quentinha. – Só espero não ter consumido toda a energia desse lugar, fiquei debaixo da ducha por quase uma hora. Mas não posso negar que valeu a pena.

– Teria valido mais se tivesse me deixado entrar no box com você. – Baekhyun levantou uma sobrancelha diante da declaração atrevida do maior, e Chanyeol imediatamente se desculpou. – Eu sei, eu sei. Vamos resolver a questão da vacina primeiro, e depois você toma comigo todos os banhos quentes que eu quiser.

Baekhyun sorriu de lado. 

– Não lembro dessa cláusula no nosso contrato, mas quem sabe, se você se comportar.

Chanyeol estava de bom humor, e Baekhyun também. Não sabia ao certo se era por causa do pequeno luxo que estavam compartilhando, ou apenas uma premissa de otimismo que pairava no ar, mas de qualquer forma estavam se permitindo sorrir mais, brincar mais. Não sentiam o peso do apocalipse sobre seus ombros; eram só dois garotos dividindo um quarto e flertando descaradamente.

Byun aproveitou aquele momento de descontração e pulou sobre Chanyeol, que estava distraído na cama. O garoto urrou com a surpresa (e a dor) de receber todo o peso de Baekhyun sobre si, mas ele se recuperou rapidamente. Segurou o menor pela cintura e inverteu suas posições, de modo que era Baekhyun quem tinha as costas coladas ao colchão e Chanyeol estava por cima dele.

Tudo o que fizeram, no entanto, foi encarar um ao outro e trocar alguns sorrisos.

_Chanyeol estava, de fato, se comportando._

O autocontrole do garoto era fofo. Ele estava tão preocupado em não infringir as regras, que não percebeu que Baekhyun estava lhe dando uma brecha. _Por que não?_ Ao redor deles, o mundo estava pausado, não tinham o que fazer até os testes ficarem prontos. Além disso, estavam no quartel-general de uma colônia inimiga, o que só tornava as coisas mais excitantes. Sim, Baekhyun o queria. 

Mas assim que o mais velho levantou o tronco para beijá-lo, Chanyeol se afastou. 

– Não é o que você quer, lembra? – o garoto o alertou. – Quero dizer, você tão tinha tanta certeza até chegar aqui e rever esse tal Kasper. 

Baekhyun se sentou na cama e Chanyeol o imitou.

– Espera, tá mesmo com ciúme do Kasper?

– Não tô com ciúme dele – respondeu o maior. E realmente não estava, tinha uma auto-estima muito sólida para ficar enciumado, mas.. – Estou com inveja da _proximidade_ dele com você. Vocês se conhecem tão bem, deu para ver que ele conhece a sua história, e eu… tudo o que sei é seu nome e sobrenome. E eu sei onde te tocar para te dar prazer, e como você gosta dos meus beijos, e que você é extremamente sensível na área do pescoço. Mas, fora isso, eu sinto que não te conheço.

Chanyeol tinha razão. Bem, tecnicamente, ele sabia mais do que as coisas que listou, mas Baekhyun nunca foi completamente honesto com o garoto, e Chanyeol havia sido franco consigo desde o dia um. Talvez a única conversa que tiveram em que Baekhyun foi totalmente sincero foi a da noite anterior, quando o menor revelou que duvidava da autenticidade dos seus sentimentos. Recordando-a agora, _ah, como Baekhyun foi tolo!_

Como poderia esperar uma conexão genuína entre os dois, se ele nunca foi genuíno com o garoto? 

Baekhyun foi hipócrita e cometeu uma grande injustiça. Não foi à toa que Chanyeol se sentiu ofendido, embora tivesse disfarçado a sua chateação muito bem dessa vez. Felizmente, naquele momento com o mundo todo em hiato, Baekhyun teve a chance de corrigir as coisas. Não sabia exatamente como fazer isso, mas o primeiro instinto que teve foi começar a falar.

– Meu nome é Baekhyun, mas isso você já sabe né? – o mais velho riu, um pouco sem jeito, antes de continuar. – Eu era um engenheiro de petróleo antes do fim do mundo. Eu trabalhava em uma plataforma no mar e por isso, quando o apocalipse começou, ele me atingiu por último, digamos assim. Quando eu finalmente consegui voltar para a terra firme, todas as pessoas que eu conhecia já haviam morrido. Meus pais, meu irmão, meus amigos, todos eles. 

– Então você sabia como eu me sentia – Chanyeol o interrompeu. – Sabia como era ficar sozinho. Foi por isso que me acolheu? Teve pena de mim?

– Sim, obviamente. Mas também achei que assim teria um zumbi a menos rondando por aí. Não ia demorar muito até você virar um com o quão relapso você era – Baekhyun riu, tentando acalmar a si mesmo com a brincadeirinha. – Enfim, eu não fiquei sozinho por muito tempo. Logo encontrei a Red Force. Eles eram bem primitivos se comparados a como estão agora, mas na época exibiam os seus avanços tecnológicos como se a epidemia nunca tivesse acontecido.

– Isso deve ter sido encorajador.

– E foi. Mas uma das primeiras coisas que me perguntaram foi _“o que eu era”_. Eu não pensei muito sobre isso na hora, respondi que era engenheiro petrolífero e eles me deixaram ficar. Foi quando eu conheci o Kasper. Ele era um _nerd_ farmacêutico e nós nos demos bem de cara. Mas, ao contrário dele, eu não tinha função na colônia, porque meu ramo de trabalho é apenas o petróleo. Então eu fiquei com muito tempo livre e comecei a fazer essas pequenas viagens. Em uma dessas viagens eu conheci o Junmyeon. 

– Espera, o Junmyeon líder da Exodus? _O nosso_ Junmyeon? – Chanyeol perguntou com os olhos mais arregalados do que o normal, enquanto se ajeitava na cama.

– Sim, o nosso Junmyeon – Baekhyun sorriu. – Na época ele era o líder de um grupo de cinco sobreviventes, e eles estavam muito, muito debilitados. Eu os trouxe para a sede da Red Force, por que o que mais eu poderia fazer? Aí os apresentei ao líder da colônia, o Sooman e pedi que ele os acolhesse. Mas o Sooman perguntou a cada um _"o que eles eram"_ , e depois de ouvir as respostas, disse que eles não poderiam ficar. Ele disse que eles não eram inteligentes o bastante, que não agregariam ao grupo, e os expulsou. E eu fiquei tão horrorizado com aquela atitude que deixei a Red Force no mesmo dia, e me juntei aos renegados.

– Nossa... que humilhante. Ainda bem que esse cara morreu!

Baekhyun riu.

– É, não posso discordar. 

– Mas...você teve tempo de terminar com o Kasper antes de ir embora? Porque, do jeito que ele olha para você, ele ainda nutre esperanças.

A pergunta de Chanyeol fez com que Baekhyun rememorasse a cena.

Byun pediu a ajuda de Kasper para que Junmyeon fosse aceito, e ele se recusou a ajudar dizendo que não poderia trair a sua colônia. Depois, Baekhyun ainda tentou convencê-lo a ir embora consigo, mas seu então namorado se negou. _Eu não posso ir_ , Kasper disse. _Ao contrário de você, Baekhyun, eu sou útil aqui. Os cientistas vão sentir a minha falta se eu deixar a Force._

Baekhyun nunca se sentiu tão magoado, foi como se a sua mera existência fosse inválida.

Essa marca o perseguiu por incontáveis meses depois. Mesmo desempenhando o papel de um líder na Exodus, vez ou outra ele ainda se sentia um inútil, e era por isso que vivia desaparecendo de tempos em tempos. Ele também desenvolveu o medo de ser ferido novamente. Como um sobrevivente, não podia se dar ao luxo de “se mudar” de colônia toda vez que alguém partiu seu coração, logo se fechou. E estava, agora, reaprendendo a baixar a guarda, a deixar outra pessoa o conhecer.

_Falando nisso, respondendo à pergunta de Chanyeol:_

– Se ele ainda nutre esperanças, ele está maluco!

Os dois riram, e Baekhyun ficou aliviado com o sorriso tão bonito que estampou a face do mais novo. 

– Me desculpe por fazer você contar tudo isso – Baekhyun negou com a cabeça mas Chanyeol não lhe deu a chance de falar. – Eu só fiquei preocupado. Você quis se afastar, e em seguida encontramos o seu ex. Eu achei que... 

– Tudo bem – Baekhyun garantiu. – Você faz muito mais o meu tipo, Park.

Baekhyun o beijou para provar o seu argumento, e também porque queria fazer isso desde que Chanyeol saiu do banho, cheiroso, levemente molhado e com somente uma toalha presa ao quadril. Seus lábios dançaram sobre os de Chanyeol, mas uma vozinha no fundo da sua cabeça o fez desacelerar. Não era justo perder o foco logo agora, que estavam aprendendo a dialogar. 

Então Baekhyun teve uma ideia melhor.

– Quer fazer algo divertido?

  
  
  


  
  
  


A ideia de algo divertido para Baekhyun não era transar – apesar de isso, também, ser muito prazeroso. Não, o que o mais velho propôs foi uma caminhada no centro da metrópole desabitada. Tinham muito tempo para matar até a finalização dos testes, e não era sempre que tinham a oportunidade de andar livremente em uma área urbana como aquela; certamente não depois do do fim do mundo. 

Chanyeol estranhou o convite inicialmente, mas depois de alguns minutos passeando pela região, ele entendeu porque aquilo era tão significativo. Se obtivessem sucesso com o que vieram fazer, seria a última vez que veriam uma cidade tão deserta. E, bem, mesmo sem todo aquele simbolismo envolto, a caminhada foi agradável. Os dois tiveram a chance de sentar em bancos públicos, girar em torno dos postes de luz, imitar a pose de estátuas e encenar inúmeros clichês de comédias românticas. 

A parte favorita de Baekhyun foi andar de mãos dadas com o garoto. Estavam mais unidos do que nunca agora, o que era meio irônico, considerando a resolução de se manterem afastados. _O tiro saiu pela culatra_ ; eles se aproximaram, e não apenas em sentido carnal. Tinham uma ligação emocional. É verdade, nem sequer tinham um nome para aquele sentimento, mas uma coisa era certa: Baekhyun não queria abrir mão daquele laço.

E nem Chanyeol – aparentemente, o garoto estava preocupado em mantê-lo _a longo prazo._

– Sobre a Red Force – o garoto começou –, você não têm medo que eles nos matem depois de conseguir a cura? Já que eles, você sabe, são horríveis com qualquer pessoa que não tenha um diploma de faculdade.

– Nahh, não acho plausível – respondeu Byun. – Eles precisam de você vivo e do seu coração pulsando sangue para produzir a vacina em vasta escala. Além do mais, existe uma política pós-apocalíptica de não matar nenhum humano saudável.

– E todas as colônias seguem essa diretriz?

– A maioria delas sim. 

– _AHÁ_! Então existem outras colônias! – Chanyeol exclamou como se tivesse acabado de marcar um gol numa final de copa do mundo, até que se deu conta. – Espera, então… que outras colônias podem nos matar?

– Eu só me preocupo com duas delas, na verdade. Uma é a X.O, mas ela não é tão perversa assim. Seus membros são cruéis somente contra os zumbis. Eles gostam de passar uma imagem de colonos anárquicos e violentos, mas não tenho certeza se eles matariam um humano não infectado. Já a outra colônia…

– Quem são? – Chanyeol pressionou.

– São a El Dorado. Pessoalmente, eu nunca os conheci, mas ouvi as histórias. São uma colônia formada por fanáticos e lunáticos que acreditam que o apocalipse instituiu o futuro. Eles acham que somos uma nova ordem mundial, e que devemos aprender a conviver com os zumbis para atingir o Nirvana, ou sei lá. Na minha opinião? Nem seus próprios líderes acreditam nessa porcaria, mas eles reuniram muitos fiéis com essa doutrina, e gostam de exercer controle sobre as pessoas de mente fraca. Esses, sim, eu tenho certeza que matariam para manter a sua ideologia intacta.

– Vamos ter problemas com eles, se a vacina der certo. 

_Vamos mesmo,_ pensou Baekhyun. _Mas um problema de cada vez._

– É melhor voltarmos – Byun sugeriu, cortando a conversa –, está ficando tarde.

Os dois refizeram o trajeto de volta para a matriz da Red Force. Dessa vez não foi preciso acionar o interfone, pois Kasper havia lhes dado a chave para abrir a porta. Eles foram imediatamente para o andar quarto, mas assim que saíram do elevador Byun viu a menina de antes parada em frente aos seus aposentos. Baekhyun desvencilhou a sua mão da de Chanyeol o mais rápido que pôde e, se a garota notou, ela não fez nenhum comentário. 

– Olá, estava esperando vocês – ela disse quando o casal se aproximou. – Kasper me mandou, ele avisou que quer ver o mais alto de vocês no escritório dele. 

– Oh, sou eu – Chanyeol se apresentou. – Tudo bem, acho que sei como chegar lá. 

Quando o maior sumiu no fim do corredor, Baekhyun acenou em silêncio para a menina na intenção de despistá-la. Não tinha nada contra a colona, só não gostava de como ela sempre parecia estar nos lugares mais decisivos, nas horas mais decisivas. No entanto, ela não quis ser dispensada.

– Sou a Lia – ela disse, fazendo com que Byun não tivesse escolha se não responder.

– Oi, Lia, eu sou o Baekhyun. 

– Eu sei. Você é famoso por aqui, todo mundo sabe do seu pequeno surto antes de deixar a colônia. Eu nem estava aqui quando aconteceu, mas eu conheço a história.

– Sério? Eu não achava que seria algo tão marcante – Baekhyun começou a mexer na maçaneta da porta que dava para o seu quarto, mas Lia não sacava a indireta. Para piorar, Byun estava ficando um pouco tenso com o rumo daquela conversa. _Surto?_ Ele com certeza não via daquela forma. 

– Mas foi marcante! Pelo menos para mim – Lia confessou. – Eu concordo com o seu posicionamento, e o admiro muito por ter defendido. 

– _Obrigado?_

– Eu também acho que não deveria existir uma distinção de classes no pós-apocalipse. Somos um só. Nós, os humanos, e os zumbis. Sem divisões.

– Olha, Lia, não era bem isso o que eu quis defender.

Baekhyun tentou ser educado, mas o pensamento dela era absurdo. Considerar os infectados como uma classe pertencente a este mundo, como se eles naturalmente merecessem o seu lugar, era problemático em níveis que Baekhyun nem sabia como argumentar. Felizmente, Chanyeol voltou num piscar de olhos, e ele não precisou perder muito tempo com aquela esquisita. 

– Tá tudo bem por aqui? – Chanyeol perguntou quando alcançou os dois. 

– Tudo ótimo, vamos entrar? – Chanyeol acenou que sim, e Byun se despediu de Lia. 

– Tchau! Foi um prazer falar com você, _Baekhyun._

Baekhyun não gostou de como seu nome soou saindo da boca dela, mas não teve a chance de refletir muito sobre aquilo. Assim que entraram no quarto e ficaram sozinhos, Chanyeol despejou as novidades:

– Kasper mandou a gente dormir cedo porque ele vai precisar nós dois amanhã de manhã. Tem algum palpite do porquê disso, Baek? 

Baekhyun achou o pedido inusitado, mas deu de ombros. 

– Deve ser algum teste que ele esqueceu de fazer em você. Então, vamos dormir? 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


No dia seguinte, conforme o combinado, Kasper foi ao encontro dos colonos da Exodus. Ele chegou bem cedo mas, independente disso, Chanyeol e Baekhyun já estavam prontos. Os dois não sabiam exatamente o que iriam enfrentar, e por isso não se esforçaram tanto para ficarem apresentáveis. Mas assim que Kasper os levou para o laboratório principal, os dois descobriram que, mesmo se tentassem, jamais conseguiriam se arrumar para aquela ocasião. 

Foram recebidos com _aplausos._ Todos os cientistas abandonaram os seus respectivos postos de trabalho e formaram dois corredores para recepcionar Chanyeol e Baekhyun. Alguns deles assobiavam, outros gritavam palavras como _“meus parabéns!_ ” e _“vocês conseguiram!”_. Baekhyun também flagrou alguns deles chorando, mas não era um choro triste. _Pareciam lágrimas de felicidade._ Ao seu lado, Chanyeol estava igualmente atordoado. 

Os dois agradeceram os cumprimentos e os votos de confiança, mas só entenderam plenamente o motivo daquela festança quando Kasper subiu em uma mesa e começou a falar:

– Sim! Sim! Os nossos amigos da Exodus conseguiram a fórmula da imunidade, e eles decidiram compartilhar o seu sucesso conosco. Graças à eles, nunca mais vamos nos preocupar com a ameaça iminente do vírus zumbi. _Estamos livres!_ A humanidade toda está livre!

Aos poucos aquelas palavras começaram a fazer sentido para Baekhyun, e seus olhos instantaneamente procuraram o olhar de Chanyeol. O garoto estava tão perplexo quanto ele, mas ele sorria, com a boca e com os olhos. Ao redor deles, os demais humanos continuavam explodindo de felicidade. Para uma uma equipe geralmente tão recatada, aquilo parecia uma balbúrdia. Mas quem ligava? Quando teriam outra razão tão boa assim para festejar?   
Kasper então desceu e os cumprimentou:  
– Espero que não se importem, mas eu tomei a liberdade de contar os resultados para todo mundo antes. Achei que seria uma surpresa legal. Mas é verdade, amigos: vamos produzir uma vacina! – Baekhyun continuou paralizado, sem saber como reagir, e Kasper lhe deu um empurrãozinho: – O que está esperando? Vá curtir!  
Baekhyun acenou com a cabeça, enquanto, finalmente, sorria. Estava quase se entregando, estava a um passo de alcançar Chanyeol e pular nos braços do garoto, sem se importar com a plateia ou com o plano original de ficar longe dele. Porém, antes que pudesse fazê-lo, houve uma queda de energia.

Todas as luzes do cômodo se apagaram, e a sala inteira mergulhou na escuridão. 

– Calma, pessoal – a voz de Kasper ecoou pelas sombras, ao mesmo tempo que era possível ouvir um barulho de mecanismos sendo ativados manualmente. – Já vamos retomar a festa, eu só preciso.. _ah,_ não devia ser tão difícil assim acionar as lâmpadas … _pronto!_

As luzes de emergência foram acesas e tudo voltou ao normal, mas quando Baekhyun se virou para checar se Chanyeol estava bem, não o encontrou. Foi quando ouviu uma risada alta e maléfica vindo do lado oposto do laboratório. Todos se viraram na direção da risada e, então, tudo o que se ouviu em seguida foram suspiros e murmúrios. 

Lia tinha Chanyeol preso em uma chave de braço, e com a mão livre apontava um revólver diretamente para a têmpora do garoto.

– O que você estava dizendo mesmo, Kasper? – ela perguntou ironicamente, com aquele tom de voz de gerava calafrios na espinha de Baekhyun. – _Já vamos retomar a festa?_ Acho que eu tenho outros planos...


	9. Fim da Linha

Tudo aconteceu rápido demais.

Em um minuto estavam celebrando a suposta libertação da humanidade, e no outro havia uma maníaca apontando uma arma para a cabeça de Park Chanyeol. As risadas e comemorações se transformaram em arfadas e suspiros, e as lágrimas que escorriam dos olhos de alguns colonos já não pareciam mais tão alegres. Ninguém se moveu. Uma única pessoa conseguiu deixar as mentes mais brilhantes do mundo paralisadas, e até seria engraçado se não fosse trágico. 

A pior parte, para Baekhyun, foi que ele também não soube que fazer.

Byun sabia como derrotar uma horda de zumbis com nada mais do que armas e um bom plano. Sabia como proteger os limites da Exodus e garantir a segurança de todos que viviam nela. _Céus,_ ele tinha um conhecimento ilimitado sobre como despistar e aniquilar os infectados, mas o fim do mundo jamais o treinou para estas circunstâncias; em que uma humana perfeitamente saudável ameaçava a vida de um dos seus. Aliás, não apenas _um dos seus_ , mas o único capaz de acabar com aquele inferno – _Chanyeol._

O olhar de Baekhyun encontrou o do garoto e não o deixou. Tentou memorizar cada centímetro do rosto dele enquanto esperava reunir a coragem necessária para agir. Chanyeol o encarava de volta igualmente assustado e confuso. Baekhyun sabia que precisava fazer alguma coisa, _qualquer coisa_ , mas seu corpo simplesmente se recusava a colaborar. Estava tão perplexo que tudo o que soube fazer foi se perguntar _por quê?_

Por que Lia estava fazendo aquilo? Quais as suas intenções?

O que seria de Baekhyun se ela, de fato, matasse Chanyeol?

_E Por que diabos não conseguia se mover?_

Enquanto Baekhyun amaldiçoava a si mesmo, Kasper tomou a iniciativa para sanar algumas daquelas dúvidas. 

– Que porra é essa, Lia?! – exclamou o líder da Red Force. – _Ele_ é a nossa cura, o que você acha que está fazendo? 

– Exatamente o que pareço estar fazendo – respondeu a garota. Ela relaxou a mão que segurava a arma, mas manteve Chanyeol preso ao seu lado. – Estou impedindo vocês de regredir cinco anos por um mero capricho! Vocês realmente acham isso certo? Alterar as configurações deste novo mundo só porque _vocês_ não se adaptaram? 

A réplica de Lia retirou Byun do estado de transe. 

Em condições normais, a voz da garota por si só era o suficiente para deixá-lo enjoado, mas naquele instante, acompanhada daquele discurso… o menor sentiu o vômito batendo na sua garganta. Era uma fala terrivelmente repugnante e familiar, e antes que Baekhyun tivesse a chance de desmascará-la sozinho, Kasper voltou a falar:

– Lia, quando te recrutei da El Dorado você disse que não concordava com eles, que aquela forma de pensar era doentia! 

Lia riu, jogando a cabeça para trás.

– Eu menti! Você nunca me recrutou, eu vim para cá em uma missão pela El Dorado: impedir que vocês encontrassem a cura.

Então era isso. _Lia fazia parte da Eldorado._

Baekhyun já havia notado as nuances de psicopatia que a garota emanava, mas aquela revelação era surpreendente. Lia era uma integrante da colônia mais problemática e controversa do mundo pós-apocalíptico, e como se isso não bastasse também era uma agente infiltrada, designada a frustrar todo e qualquer avanço da Red Force. Era um plano estúpido, mas coerente com o que aqueles lunáticos acreditavam. 

E enquanto todos assimilavam o peso daquela confissão, Lia continuou. 

– Vocês nem teriam precisado desse _moleque_ para conseguir a cura, sabiam? A elite intelectual do planeta reunida em uma sala, e acham mesmo que não chegaram perto? Vocês quase a encontraram dezenas de vezes, mas eu os sabotei.

– Você nos sabotou?! – outro colono perguntou. – Todo este tempo se escondendo atrás de livros e testes químicos... Eu achei que você se importasse com as nossas pesquisas, ou conosco. 

– _Eu me importo_ , é por isso que estou contando a verdade agora – a garota explicou. Ela parecia apreciar a atenção que estava recebendo. – Estou lhes dando a chance de reconsiderar. Podemos acabar com tudo isso aqui mesmo e esquecermos essa história de cura. Vamos brindar a aceitação de uma nova era. Quem está comigo?

– Ninguém, porque você está _maluca_ – Baekhyun acusou, finalmente encontrando sua voz. Não foi tão difícil uma vez que ele entendeu as verdadeiras motivações da garota.

– Ahhh, que peninha. Eu gostava de você, Baek, mas tudo bem… depois de matar o seu colega, você será o próximo.

– E depois? – indagou Byun. – Vai me matar e matar os próximos quatro ou cinco que se opuserem, mas suas balas vão acabar e você não terá convencido ninguém nesta sala. Você será presa e ainda terá falhado na sua missão, porque mesmo que atire em mim ou no Chanyeol, a Red Force já tem o que é preciso para produzir uma vacina. Você já perdeu, Lia.

Baekhyun não planejava discursar; na verdade, não tinha nada planejado. Estava apenas improvisando, tentando ganhar tempo até pensar em uma solução mais eficaz. Mas, aparentemente, expor as falhas no plano de Lia deu resultados. Seu pequeno discurso, de certo modo, a trouxe de volta à realidade. Mesmo uma pessoa narcisista como ela precisava admitir que matar o garoto não era uma boa ideia, ainda mais quando Chanyeol era seu único potencial de barganha.

Byun viu o momento em que ela olhou ao redor da sala, procurando aliados ou qualquer um que minimamente simpatizasse com a sua causa. E, logo em seguida, Baekhyun viu o momento em que o semblante dela – outrora tão confiante – se desmanchou em um franzir, pois ela não encontrou ninguém. Tudo o que achou foi olhares cheios de decepção e julgamento, vindo de pessoas que, assim como Baekhyun, estavam dispostas a fazer o que fosse preciso pela cura _(inclusive deter esta psicopata)._

Assim, vagarosamente, Lia se rendeu.

Primeiro ela liberou Chanyeol com um leve empurrão, e o garoto imediatamente correu para o lado de Baekhyun. Depois, em silêncio, ela começou a se mover. Baekhyun temeu por um instante que ela fosse na direção dos elevadores, mas ao invés disso Lia caminhou até o centro do semicírculo que se formou ao seu redor. Manteve as mãos levantadas em sinal de rendição, e então se abaixou, dando a entender que iria descartar a arma no chão. 

Mas aí, com a mão a poucos centímetros do chão, ela parou e sussurrou: 

– Se meu destino já está traçado, eu não tenho mais nada a perder, não é? 

Então ela se levantou e atirou em Baekhyun. 

O menor nem se deu conta do que aconteceu, até sentir a pontada que o atingiu e o fez cair no chão. Alguém o segurou e mais pessoas o cercaram, mas tudo passou despercebido diante daquela dor agonizante. Os colonos ao seu lado se tornaram demais, _sufocantes demais_ , e sua vista começou a embaralhar. A única coisa que conseguiu distinguir foi a silhueta distante de Lia, escapando ilesa pelos elevadores depois de provocar a comoção. 

Juntando toda a força que ainda lhe restava, Baekhyun tremulamente levantou o antebraço e apontou na direção de Lia.

– Vão… Vão pegá-la... 

E então um vazio sombrio e gelado tomou conta dos seus sentidos. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Tudo aconteceu rápido demais._

Em um minuto Byun havia controlado a situação e libertado Chanyeol, e no outro… No outro Chanyeol sustentava o corpo desacordado do menor em seus braços. Havia uma mancha escarlate no centro do seu tórax, e o vermelho aumentava a cada segundo. Baekhyun ainda estava respirando, mas eram expirações tão breves que pouco faziam para acalmar o sistema nervoso _desesperado_ de Park. E, por fim, seus olhos finalmente se fecharam, partindo em mil pedacinhos o coração do maior.

O primeiro instinto de Chanyeol foi gritar. Talvez a sua voz trouxesse seu amante de volta, pensou ingenuamente. No entanto, mesmo que tentasse, não conseguia proferir um único som. Sua voz estava embargada pelo choro, que ele sequer sabia quando havia começado. Assim, Chanyeol mudou de estratégia. Passou a sacudir Baekhyun na esperança de que o movimento o acordasse. Novamente isso não funcionou. 

Então, hanyeol se rendeu.

Passou os braços ao redor de Byun e o abraçou, enquanto sussurrava doces promessas em sua pele. 

Teria ficado naquela posição para sempre, se não fosse por um grupo de colonos que começou a remover a figura de Baekhyun debaixo de si. Chanyeol até tentou protestar, mas estava abalado e fraco demais para impedi-los. Mal conseguia assimilar a situação, quanto mais fazer com que seu corpo e mente entrassem em um consenso. 

Contudo, a solução veio através de um tapinha em seu ombro. 

Kasper foi quem iniciou o gesto, com a intenção de fazê-lo recobrar a consciência.

– Vai ficar tudo bem – disse o líder da Red Force. – As pessoas que o levaram são médicos da colônia, eles vão cuidar dele. Enquanto isso precisamos fazer o que Baekhyun pediu. 

Aquelas palavras despertaram Chanyeol como um balde de água fria. Bem, não foram tão desagradáveis quanto um banho de água fria; e ele com certeza gostou de saber que Baekhyun seria cuidado por uma equipe de médicos. Mas… o que foi mesmo que Baekhyun disse antes de desmaiar? _Ah, claro._ Eles precisavam impedir a Lia. Depois da confissão da garota, tudo levava a crer que ela iria tentar contatar sua antiga colônia.

Tecnicamente, a El Dorado não teria como parar a fabricação da cura agora que estavam devidamente comprometidos. Chanyeol estava são e salvo e, mesmo se não estivesse, a Force já tinha a receita para a vacina graças a ele e a Baekhyun. Ainda assim, não deveriam subestimar a filiação de Lia. A El Dorado possuía recursos praticamente ilimitados, e era excepcionalmente focada nos seus objetivos. Desse modo, o melhor a fazer era deter a garota.

Era para isso que Kasper estava recrutando-o. 

– Não podemos deixar que Lia chegue até sua antiga colônia – Kasper falou. – Nós estamos de olho nela pelas câmeras. Ela roubou um dos nossos carros e está indo para o Sul. Quer se juntar a nós para impedi-la?

Chanyeol não teve que pensar duas vezes antes de responder:

– Claro, conte comigo. 

– Ótimo, vamos pegar o seu carro. 

Os dois jovens desceram as escadas correndo e foram até o carro. Outros colonos, pelo menos mais cinco duplas, também fizeram aquele trajeto, mas eles se separaram quando alcançaram o térreo. Kasper e o maior saíram pela porta da frente, para apanhar o veículo que estava estacionado na entrada. Os outros dez continuaram descendo, provavelmente indo até a garagem do prédio.

Chanyeol tomou o volante e deu a partida na caminhonete antes mesmo de Kasper bater a porta do carona. O líder da Red Force foi seu navegador dessa vez; ele deu as instruções para que Park conseguisse sair do centro da cidade. Graças aos Céus as ruas estavam livres, sem carros ou obstáculos pelo caminho, e antes do esperado os dois chegaram na rodovia. Lá só havia um sentido para seguir, mas o carro de Lia não estavam no campo de visão deles. 

_Ela estava muito à frente._

Chanyeol acelerou mais. Era um excelente piloto, mas estava testando os limites do carro. A caminhonete _voava,_ derrapava na pista, e ele não ligava e nem diminuía a velocidade. Seus olhos estavam negros, e Kasper – que havia acabado de afivelar o cinto de segurança – se sentiu na obrigação de aconselhá-lo. 

– Relaxa um pouco esse pé do acelerador, Chanyeol. Não é sobre vingança, só queremos detê-la. E nós não vamos conseguir se você colidir esta caminhonete no caminho.

Kasper estava certo. Não era sobre vingança, e Chanyeol sabia disso.

Mas somente os Céus poderiam julgá-lo caso conseguisse colocar suas mãos em Lia.

Até uma hora atrás, Park jamais pensou que seria capaz de encostar um dedo em uma garota com o intuito de machucá-la. Mas agora… honestamente, a mataria se tivesse a chance. Não se orgulhava nenhum um pouco disso, mas não podia negar que a hipótese passou pelos seus pensamentos, e lhe parecia justo. Afinal, Lia lhe tirou tudo o que ele tinha de mais precioso.

Todavia, Chanyeol desacelerou. 

Precisavam, sim, estar vivos para frustrar os planos dela.

A esperança de ambos os jovens foi renovada quando eles viram, através do espelho retrovisor, mais carros da Red Force se aproximando atrás deles. Agora estavam em esmagadora maioria. Continuaram rodando lado a lado, como caravanas, até que sugiu um pontinho branco à frente, se destacando na linha do horizonte. _Era ela._

Chanyeol foi para cima com tudo, e Kasper teve que acalmá-lo mais uma vez: 

– Sim, é ela. Se concentra, Park. 

Mas Chanyeol não lhe deu ouvidos. Ele avançou contra o carro da Lia, batendo na traseira da carroceria dela. A pressão a desestabilizou, e a garota não soube como controlar o veículo (não era uma boa motorista, diga-se de passagem). Ela começou a fazer zigue-zagues na pista na tentativa de despistar os colonos, mas isso não funcionou. Sem opções, Lia fez uma curva para a esquerda e deixou o asfalto. 

_Um erro terrível._

O terreno ao lado da rodovia era extremamente acidentado, e foi implacável.

Lia rodou por apenas mais uns quinhentos metros, e então capotou. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


O carro de Lia girou umas três vezes no ar antes de parar no chão.

A lataria ficou completamente amassada e a garota precisou lutar para se desvencilhar das ferragens. Sim, ela ainda estava viva – mas não continuaria assim por muito tempo. Quando os colonos da Red Force a encontraram, ela estava sangrando por todo banco. E mesmo assim, à beira da morte, continuava empenhada em fugir. De fato, estava muito comprometida com a sua causa.

Com muito esforço, Lia conseguiu sair do carro e tomar uma certa distância de seus opositores. Estava mancando e também parecia absurdamente desorientada, mas continuou marchando o mais rápido que pode. Ninguém da Force teve firmeza para impedi-la de se afastar, nem mesmo Chanyeol. Eles sentiram _pena._ Ela não teria como resistir por mais do que alguns minutos, a julgar pela quantidade de sangue que jorrava para fora do seu corpo. 

Eventualmente, este mesmo sangue a denunciou.

Um infectado solitário surgiu no limite da sua visão e partiu ao encontro dela. 

Lia titubeou por alguns segundos, como se estivesse considerando suas opções. De um lado, os colonos da Red Force, que já haviam abaixado as suas armas em sinal de piedade. E, do outro lado, um zumbi. Lia não precisou pensar muito antes de fazer a sua escolha. No fim foi coerente com aquilo que acreditava; que os humanos deveriam “abraçar” os infectados. 

Por isso, foi ao encontro do zumbi solitário de braços abertos.

Já os colonos não tiveram escolha: assim que viram que ela poderia ser transromada, eles reergueram as armas e aniquilaram os dois.

Lia estava certa sobre uma coisa, afinal: _seu destino já estava traçado._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chanyeol voltou ao QG da Red Force e encontrou uma colônia apreensiva. Era estranho vê-los assim, afinal de contas a imagem que ele tinha dos cientistas era de pessoas confiantes, seguras de si. No entanto, toda aquela tensão se dissipou assim que Kasper e os outros transmitiram as notícias: a El Dorado não era mais uma ameaça, e eles não precisariam lidar com os seus lunáticos. 

Bem, teoricamente eles só haviam vencido uma batalha. Muito provavelmente teriam novos conflitos com a colônia hostil depois que a vacina fosse finalizada e distribuída, mas até lá podiam respirar com calma; a El Dorado não lhes representava nenhum perigo. Além disso, Chanyeol tinha certeza que, quando fosse a hora de enfrentá-los, todas as pessoas daquela sala já estariam imunes. E não só elas. 

Park mal via a hora de voltar para a Exodus com a cura. Ele já conseguia imaginar o rosto dos seus novos e preciosos amigos se iluminando com a notícia. Embora não fosse primordialmente sobre isso, Chanyeol sentia que o antídoto seria uma espécie de agradecimento por todo afeto que recebeu. A Exodus o acolheu, era a sua colônia, e no que dependesse dele, seriam os primeiros a receber a vacina – depois de Baekhyun, é claro. 

_Ah, seu querido Baekhyun..._

O menor estava em coma induzida até se recuperar completamente do ferimento de bala, mas não corria nenhum risco de vida. Graças aos bons médicos da Force, a cirurgia para a retirada do projétil foi um sucesso, e o menor não teria nenhuma sequela. Ele só precisava descansar por uma semana, talvez um pouco mais, e então acordaria novinho em folha. E, enquanto não acordava, Chanyeol o visitava na UTI todos os dias.

O garoto sentia um imenso deleite em observar cada pequena melhora que seu pequeno apresentava; como as bochechas ficando mais coradas, os lábios tornando-se mais rosados, a pele recuperando a maciez, e a respiração ganhando estabilidade. Chanyeol observava tudo com paciência, deixando que Baekhyun tomasse seu tempo para melhorar. Sabia que não podia apressar aquele processo; então, enquanto aguardava, se distraia ajudando os outros colonos.

Chanyeol tinha uma noção ou duas sobre farmácia por causa dos seus pais, por isso foi muito útil à Red Force durante o desenvolvimento da vacina. Os avanços eram lentos (obviamente, algo daquele porte não poderia ser fabricado da noite para o dia), mas Chanyeol fez questão de acompanhar e auxiliar no que fosse possível. Honestamente, Park gostou de fazer parte daquela experiência, e também foi muito bem recebido, apesar das histórias de pedantismo que ouviu de Baekhyun.

_Quem sabe, talvez eles tenham mudado..._

Seu único desafeto declarado na colônia acabou se mostrando um grande amigo. Kasper era quem o consolava toda vez que Chanyeol se frustrava com experimentos que deram errado ou com a recuperação lenta de Byun. De fato, Chanyeol o julgou da forma errada, principalmente por causa do seu passado com Baekhyun. Mas o maior não tinha mais tais inseguranças, e Kasper também estava namorando outro colono: _Mihawk._

Foi Mihawk, inclusive, que um belo dia o interceptou com boas notícias.

– Ei, Chanyeol! O Baekhyun tá acordando agora...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun despertou vagarosamente.

Acordou em um quarto branco cheio de luzes, e seus olhos demoraram a se acostumar com a claridade. 

– Eu morri? – foi a primeira coisa que perguntou. _É…_ estava um pouco desorientado.

– Não – disse uma voz grossa acompanhada de um riso frouxo. A _h, como Baekhyun estava com saudades daquela risada._ – Não, você não morreu, e está mais vivo do que nunca. 

– Tem certeza? – o menor perguntou mais uma vez, só para garantir. – Eu tenho certeza que levei um tiro. 

– Você levou um tiro no meio de uma sala cheia de cientistas e médicos – explicou Chanyeol. – Era literalmente o melhor lugar no mundo para levar um tiro, Baek. 

Park estava fazendo gracinha. Era óbvio que estava tentando deixar a atmosfera leve e descontraída, mas seus olhos úmidos o entregavam: Chanyeol estava quase chorando. E agora que Baekhyun conseguia assimilar plenamente seus arredores, também notou que o garoto segurava uma de suas mãos. Tinha um aperto forte, como o de quem nunca mais o deixaria soltar. 

_Seria aquilo um bom sinal ou maus presságios?_

– O que aconteceu com a Lia? – Byun perguntou depois de engolir em seco.

– Nós a impedimos. 

– Ela está... 

– Sim, ela morreu. 

Baekhyun assentiu. 

Jamais ficaria em paz consigo mesmo se dissesse que ficou _feliz_ com a morte dela. Lia era apenas uma garota, afinal; alguém jovem que tomou as decisões erradas e acabou pagando um preço caro por elas. Baekhyun tentaria lembrar dela nos anos seguintes como uma moça audaciosa, livre e leal aos seus princípios, independente de quão desajustados estes eram. 

_Ah, ela também era corajosa_ ; muito, muito mais corajosa do que Baekhyun.

O menor não esperava ser assolado por aqueles pensamentos naquele momento, ainda estava fraco e não confiava completamente nos seus sentidos. Mas ficar frente a frente com Chanyeol de novo o deixou envergonhado. Sentia que estava em dívida como ele, e se aquela experiência o ensinou alguma coisa, era que não devia deixar nada para depois. O amanhã era tão incerto quanto misterioso, e Baekhyun precisava ser corajoso _hoje_ , no presente.

Quem sabe assim não estaria também honrando a memória de Lia. 

– Chanyeol, me desculpe por ficar tão sem reação quando ela te rendeu.

– É sério que você tá se desculpando? – indagou o maior – Você levou um tiro por mim.

– Não, não foi _por você._ Ela me feriu porque eu a irritei, mas você já estava livre, o disparo não teve nada a ver com você. Estou me desculpando porque eu paralisei. Eu queria ter feito algo para te proteger, para que você não tivesse que passar por isso, mas... eu nem consegui sair do lugar.

– Tá tudo bem, Bae–– 

Baekhyun interrompeu Chanyeol com dois dedos em seus lábios, que logo deslizaram para a bochecha do garoto e se transformaram em carícias suaves repletas de carinho.

– Mas ver você em perigo me fez perceber uma coisa... Eu percebi que quero você, Chanyeol. _Eu preciso de você._ Não importa se vamos lutar contra zumbis ou lunáticos, _porra,_ eu só sei que quero você meu lado. E só de lembrar que eu quase te perdi – sua voz começou a ficar carregada – me faz desejar nunca ter acordado. 

Chanyeol o segurou e o abraçou no instante que Byun começou desabar.

– Ei, não fala isso, tá tudo bem, eu tô bem aqui – o mais novo sussurrou repetidas vezes, tentando tranquilizá-lo. 

Quando Baekhyun finalmente se acalmou, Chanyeol voltou a falar:

– Estamos na mesma página, bebê. Eu também quase te perdi naquele dia, se lembra? E essa situação me fez perceber a mesma coisa. Eu também quero você, Baek. _Eu amo você._

Baekhyun não respondeu; depois de tudo que haviam dito, não sentiu que era necessário. 

Não, ao invés disso Baekhyun puxou Chanyeol para um beijo. Estava sedento pelos lábios dele, e o beijou como se o garoto fosse desaparecer a qualquer momento. Não se preocupou em manter o selar casto; não tinham nenhuma plateia, e tudo o que Baekhyun queria era sentir que o outro estava ali, sentir seu sabor e o sabor das suas salivas se encontrando. Mas Chanyeol o fez diminuir o ritmo. 

– Estamos em uma cama de hospital, Baek – o maior disse baixinho contra a sua boca.

– E daí? – Baekhyun o provocou mordendo o lábio inferior dele. – Se não queria que eu te beijasse assim, era melhor não ter dito que me ama.

Chanyeol riu e aproveitou a distração para colocar uma distância entre eles. 

– Eu não disse porque estava esperando uma recompensa. 

– Então meus beijos são uma recompensa, _Park?_

Chanyeol sorriu enquanto acomodava uma mecha do cabelo do menor atrás da sua orelha.

– Você sabe que são, _Byun_. Sabe que são.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chanyeol tomou a confissão de Baekhyun da forma mais literal possível. Desde que o menor despertou do coma, o garoto não saía mais do seu lado. Estava sempre por perto, o ajudando e o acompanhando nas tarefas mais ordinárias do dia a dia, como comer, tomar banho e até dormir. Todo aquele cuidado era fofo aos olhos de Baekhyun mas, ainda assim, foi ele quem ganhou o apelido de “bebê” de Chanyeol. 

– Eu acho que combina com você – Park disse quando o menor cobrou explicações. 

_– Mas eu sou o mais velho!_

– Não é sobre idade, Baekhyun, é sobre carinho, sabe? E também parece com o seu nome… Mas se você não gosta, eu posso parar. 

– Não! Pode chamar, eu gosto... 

Momentos assim, em que Baekhyun abaixava totalmente a sua guarda, tornaram-se comuns, mas também pareciam ser o único tipo de interação que os dois conseguiam ter ultimamente. Por enquanto não podiam ter nenhum envolvimento _carnal,_ porque Baekhyun ainda estava se recuperando e as paredes do prédio eram extremamente finas. Mas, se por um lado o celibato era angustiante, ele também ajudou ambos a perceber que o que tinham era maior do que sexo. 

Não era apenas tesão acumulado e nem uma química irresistível na cama. 

Era sentimento, cumplicidade, _amor._

Os dois se davam muito bem, e faziam bem um para o outro. Baekhyun sentia que podia ser ele mesmo ao lado de Chanyeol, e Chanyeol sabia que podia dividir todos os seus pensamentos com Baekhyun. Eles raramente discutiam, e quando o faziam era por motivos insignificantes; picuinhas que eles mesmos compravam como um artifício para combater o tédio. 

_Ah, sim._ A vida na Red Force durante aquelas semanas foi enfadonha. Não tanto nos primeiros dias, quando tudo era novidade e os garotos se sentiam em uma colônia de férias, sem regras ou preocupações. Mas, depois de um tempo, a estadia se tornou... _chata._ Estavam ficando sem ideias de como se distrair, e Baekhyun ficou mais ansioso do que nunca, temendo estar abusando da hospitalidade dos cientistas. 

Baekhyun estava tão receoso em relação a isso que, certo dia, quando Kasper o chamou para uma conversa em particular, sua primeira reação foi recolher seus poucos pertences e arrumar as malas. Mas Kasper não queria expulsá-lo; na verdade, suas intenções eram bem mais nobres. 

– Baekhyun, te chamei aqui porque eu te devo desculpas – começou o líder da Red Force. – Da última vez que nos vimos eu fui injusto com você.

– Você foi um puta de um babaca – Byun acusou. 

– É, eu sei – Kasper riu, meio sem jeito. – E a pior parte foi que eu sabia que estava errado. Eu só não não quis ir contra as regras do meu líder. Você lembra de como o Sooman era, né? Enfim, eu tinha medo de ser expulso, ficar sozinho. Parece uma desculpa boba, mas foi o que pesou para mim na época. 

– Tudo bem, Kasper. Analisando as circunstâncias agora, eu acho que teria feito a mesma coisa no seu lugar. Eu fui bem… extremo, eu acho.

– Não, não, você estava certo. Foi por isso que acabei com esse esquema de recrutamento por meritocracia. Não sei se você percebeu mas, agora, nem todo mundo aqui é cientista, Baekhyun. 

– É sério? Não, não reparei. Deve ser porque todos aqui ainda falam como cientistas, se vestem como cientistas, agem como cientistas...

Kasper revirou os olhos, mas continuou sorrindo.

– É porque _somos_ uma colônia de cientistas. Ensinamos o básico a quem recrutamos, afinal ainda estamos – ou melhor, _estávamos_ – procurando uma cura. A única diferença é que, agora, temos pessoas de todas as escolaridades nos ajudando. 

– Fico feliz em saber, isso faz de você um bom líder. – disse Baekhyun. Bem, já que Kasper estava sendo tão honesto consigo… – O Sooman era tão idiota quanto as políticas dele, mas hoje eu entendo porque ele era tão seletivo. Não temos mesmo como salvar todo mundo. 

Esta foi uma lição que Baekhyun aprendeu a duras penas. Em seus primeiros anos com a Exodus, ele tentou acolher todos os forasteiros que cruzavam seu caminho, e isso nem sempre acabava bem. Os recém-chegados comprometiam a estabilidade da colônia, tanto em sentido material quanto social, visto que os desentendimentos quase sempre ameaçavam desmantelar o grupo.

Era justamente por isso que a Exodus tinha o teste de sobrevivência como um ritual de iniciação. Era um modo de peneirar os candidatos, filtrar a concorrência. Chanyeol estava certo – era, sim, um método cruel. Mas também era uma barreira de proteção, tão importante e vital quanto as barreiras físicas que guardavam a colônia do mundo exterior.

– Pelo menos nós amadurecemos com os anos, não é? – Kasper perguntou, interrompendo os devaneios de Baekhyun. – Eu até te daria um abraço agora, mas acho que seu namorado me mataria se soubesse.

Byun não pôde evitar o sorriso que abriu caminho em seus lábios.

– É, ele é um pouco ciumento... Mas podemos apertar as mãos?

E enquanto faziam as pazes, Byun pensou na sua última afirmação. 

É, Chanyeol era um pouco ciumento, assim como impulsivo e super protetor. Mas era _seu_ , assim como Baekhyun era _dele._

  
  


Byun e Park estavam deitados. _Juntos._

O quarto de hospital onde estavam alocados só possuía uma cama de solteiro (um leito) e um sofá para acompanhantes, mas o casal deu um jeito. Tiraram as barras laterais que restringiam o espaço e afastaram todos os equipamentos próximos do móvel. O encaixe dos corpos foi apertado, mas ainda assim perfeito. Não se incomodavam por estar perto demais um do outro – aliás, muito pelo contrário. 

_Sentiam-se revigorados._

– E então – Chanyeol começou. – Depois que tivermos o antídoto, o que vamos fazer?

– Vamos imunizar as pessoas – o menor respondeu, se aconchegando ainda mais no abraço do garoto. Estavam tão colados que nem um único fio de cabelo conseguiria atravessar entre eles, e os lábios de Baekhyun esbarravam na camiseta do mais novo enquanto ele falava. – Nós podemos começar pela Exodus, vacinar todos lá, e depois ver quem mais encontramos por aí. 

– Eu sei, isso é meio óbvio – o maior debochou. – Mas quis dizer os seus planos, bobinho. O que você quer fazer?

– Oh, eu não sei. Acho que nunca pensei em um mundo _pós-pós-apocalíptico_. Não tenho nada programado. 

– Jura? Isso é estranho vindo de você. Sabe, você sempre é tão metódico e certinho… então não tem nenhum sonho pré-apocalíptico que você queira recuperar? 

Baekhyun ponderou sobre aquela pergunta por um instante.

Sim, ele tinha sonhos antes da epidemia explodir. Ele sempre quis viajar pelo globo, comprar uma casa bacana para seus pais e construir uma família. Mas, agora, esses sonhos não condiziam mais com quem ele era. Afinal, não foi só o mundo que mudou nos últimos cinco anos: Baekhyun também estava diferente. 

Admitir isso para si mesmo deixava um gosto agridoce na boca. Era desolador pensar em tudo que o apocalipse lhe tirou; mas, por outro lado, Baekhyun não odiava completamente a pessoa que se tornou. Ele descobriu que era mais forte, mais intimidador e mais inteligente do que pensava. Descobriu que era possível manter a humanidade, mesmo com todos ao redor se transformando em zumbis. E, mais importante:

Descobriu, com Chanyeol, uma paixão avassaladora.

Por isso, pouco se importava com os seus sonhos pré-apocalípticos. 

_Já tinha tudo o que precisava ao seu lado._

– Nope, nenhum sonho pré-apocalíptico. – O menor disse depois de um tempo. Seu tom indicava que estava finalmente em paz consigo mesmo. – Mas, e você? O que você quer fazer, Chanyeol?

– Eu pensei em morar no litoral – revelou o garoto. – Eu sempre amei o mar, e você trabalhava em uma plataforma, não é? Imaginei você pudesse sentir falta da água salgada, das ondas batendo nas pedras... 

– E eu sinto – Baekhyun sorriu. – Que mais?

– _Hmm,_ nós podemos nos instalar em uma mansão abandonada. Uma propriedade bem grande com jacuzzi, quadra de esportes e uma praia particular. E podemos estocar algumas vacinas em casa, assim as pessoas podem vir até nós para serem imunizadas, imunizar seus filhos, etc. O que você acha? 

– Eu amei. E amei que você me incluiu nos seus planos também. 

Chanyeol bufou, levantando o tronco para fitar o mais velho.

– Mas é claro! Você nunca mais vai se livrar de mim, _Byun._

– É o que eu espero, _Park._

O menor se endireitou também, para beijar Chanyeol. Estava quase invertendo as suas posições e montando sobre o maior, mas foi interrompido por uma série de batidas na porta. 

– Posso entrar, ou preciso esperar vocês vestirem uma roupa?

_Era o líder da Red Force._

– Pode entrar, Kasper – autorizou Byun, com a voz arrastada. – É bom ser importante.

E era. 

Kasper entrou na sala empurrando uma mesinha de alumínio com rodinhas, daquelas típicas de laboratório. Sobre a superfície dela estavam frascos, seringas, agulhas, e outros instrumentos de enfermagem. O coração de Baekhyun disparou na hora. Ele nem precisou da confirmação verbal de Kasper para saber o que estava acontecendo, mas o líder falou mesmo assim: 

– A vacina está pronta. E nós queremos que você seja o primeiro a tomá-la.

– Eu? – Baekhyun perguntou, genuinamente surpreso. Ele já havia se levantado, mas o choque o fez retroceder alguns passos e sentar na cama novamente. – Mas, por que… eu... 

– Chanyeol sugeriu que você fosse o primeiro – Kasper explicou, enquanto preparava a dose. – E todos nós concordamos porque, bom, não teríamos conseguido se não fosse por você. 

Baekhyun procurou o olhar do maior, e encontrou Chanyeol sorrindo para ele, encorajando-o. Sua visão começou a embaçar com as lágrimas que se acumularam nas suas pálpebras inferiores, mas todos os seus outros sentidos ainda funcionavam perfeitamente, e Byun sentiu quando Park segurou uma de suas mãos e sussurrou no seu ouvido: 

_– Você merece, amor._

Foi todo o incentivo que Baekhyun precisou. 

– Obrigado. Eu fico honrado.

Byun respirou fundo para controlar suas emoções, e então estendeu seu braço esquerdo para Kasper, que já segurava a seringa. 

– Você vai sentir uma picadinha – o líder brincou.

– Tudo bem. _Estou pronto._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Epílogo. Um ano depois.**

Só havia um jeito de descobrir se a vacina era eficaz: _sendo mordido por um zumbi_.

Bem, Baekhyun já sabia que a vacina funcionava. Ele acompanhou os testes da Red Force mesmo antes de receber a sua dose, e confiava plenamente nos cientistas. Além disso, ele conhecia a história de outros “vacinados” que foram atacados e não sofreram nenhum dano. Nenhum deles foi infectados e nem virou lanchinho de zumbi, por assim dizer.

Minseok foi uma dessas pessoas. Ele foi abordado e mordido um dia depois de receber a dose, mas saiu ileso, _intacto_. O filho mais velho de Junmyeon também foi mordido. O jovem teve, sim, algumas complicações, mas isso porque o infectado que o atacou deixou um rasgo enorme na sua perna. Fora isso, ele ficou bem, e segundo Junmyeon já estava correndo e jogando bola pela casa como se nada tivesse acontecido. 

Porque, de fato, _nada aconteceu._

Uma mordida de zumbi nestes dias era tão banal quanto uma picada de inseto. 

Então, claro, Baekhyun confiava na vacina. Não só confiava, como sentia um orgulho enorme de ter participado da sua fabricação, e de ter sido escolhido para receber a primeira dosagem da fórmula. Mas Baekhyun não tinha a menor pressa – ou vontade – de atestar _pessoalmente_ a eficácia do antídoto. 

Em outras palavras, ele não estava nada ansioso para ser mordido.

Mas, infelizmente, seu dia chegou.

Baekhyun estava em casa, usufruindo de sua praia particular com seu namorado, Chanyeol, e seus convidados: Jongdae, Yura, e a pequena Deijj, de 5 meses. Era tardinha; ele e jongdae estavam conversando na varanda, enquanto Park e as meninas passeavam na orla, apresentando o mar para a pequena pela primeira vez. Tudo parecia perfeito, e Baekhyun abaixou sua guarda.

Ele não viu quando um infectado atravessou silenciosamente sua casa e o alcançou. O zumbi surgiu do nada ao seu lado, e imediatamente o puxou pela nuca e mordeu seu ombro.

Baekhyun conseguiu se desvencilhar rapidamente, e colocar uma certa distância entre ele e a criatura horrenda, mas era tarde. A marca de dentes já estava na sua pele. Byun ficou em choque, e coube a Jongdae arrancar uma ripa do parapeito da sua sacada para espancar o infectado até a morte. O barulho dos golpes finalmente chamaram a atenção de Chanyeol, que deixou Deiji com a mãe e foi correndo até o pátio externo.

– Filho da puta! – O maior xingou assim que se aproximou. – Como essa porra chegou aqui?! Que merda! 

– Calma, Chanyeol – Jongdae pediu. – O que importa é que ele está morto...

– Mas de que caralhos ele surgiu?! E ainda destruiu a porra da minha sacada. 

O garoto se referia ao estrago no parapeito, e Jongdae não segurou a risada. 

– Ahh, haha, na verdade, isso aí foi eu. Eu precisava pará-lo de alguma forma, não é?

– Porra, Kim, você não podia ter usado uma arma?!

– Era a única coisa que eu tinha a mão, Chanyeol. Me desculpa por destruir um cantinho da sua casa maravilhosa tentando impedir que um zumbi comesse seu namorado!

– _EI!_ – Baekhyun exclamou, calando tanto seu amigo quanto seu amante. Manteve a fachada de durão, mesmo que estivesse corando com o duplo sentido da frase anterior. – Será que _os bonitos_ podem parar de brigar por um minuto e ao menos perguntar como eu me sinto? Eu acabei de ser mordido!

A bronca despertou Chanyeol, que ajoelhou ao seu lado.

– Desculpa, amor, esqueci que é a sua primeira mordida. Como você tá se sentindo?

O rosto de Baekhyun se contorceu de um jeito adorável que Chanyeol conhecia bem. Era a mesma expressão que ele fazia quando o mais novo malhava dentro de casa e suava por todas as superfícies, ou quando sentia o gosto de pepino na comida. _Ele estava com nojinho._

– Eu me sinto sujo, _Yeol_. Ele quase arrancou um pedaço do meu ombro… e eu tô todo babado! _Eca, eca!_

– É, eu sei que isso é nojento. Mas você tá bem? Sabe… _ainda está comigo?_

– Estou, eu… Oh! Eu estou bem! Estou bem, Yeol!

– É claro que você está, Baek. Vem cá.

Baekhyun não pensou duas vezes e se lançou nos braços receptivos de Park. Ele notou que Chanyeol também usou o gesto para secar os fluídos que manchavam o seu ombro. _Céus_ , como Baekhyun tinha sorte em tê-lo; e agora o teria para sempre. A marca da mordida era pequena e com certeza iria sumir em alguns dias, mas o significado dela os acompanharia por toda a eternidade. 

_Eram imunes._

Os dois ficaram abraçados por tanto tempo que eventualmente Jongdae os deixou sozinhos, e o pôr do Sol começou a colorir com tons quentes o horizonte atrás deles. Baekhyun estava tão confortável que poderia ficar ali até o dia seguinte, mas o garoto se afastou. O menor não entendeu inicialmente, mas tudo fez sentido quando Chanyeol puxou o ar pelo nariz e tirou uma pequena caixinha do seu bolso de trás. 

– Eu sonho em fazer isso há tempos – ele começou – mas nunca encontrei as palavras perfeitas para um pedido perfeito.

– Chanyeol, o que você…

O maior abriu a caixinha, revelando um par de alianças. 

– Agora eu sei que não preciso de palavras perfeitas, eu só preciso _dizer._ Baekhyun, eu te amo, e quero passar o resto da minha vida com você. Quer se casar comigo?

– SIM! _Sim!!_

Quando Byun saltou para abraçá-lo e comemorar, ele ouviu Chanyeol sussurrar: 

– Até os zumbis nos alcançarem, eu amo você. Sabe o que isso quer dizer, não é?

Baekhyun sabia. 

Sabia, porque a mordida latejando no seu ombro não o deixava ignorar a realidade —

Os zumbis nunca mais seriam uma ameaça. 

_E Chanyeol o amava para sempre._


End file.
